Harry Potter and the Prophecy Fulfilled
by Riley Alicia
Summary: Now that Harry is seventeen, he leaves the Dursley's to fulfill his destiny. The road to saving the world is not without problems, but Harry finds strength and comfort in those who love him, discovering power he never knew he had.
1. A Journey Begun

**Okay... so I've begun revising this story. I know I said I'd have it finished by Christmas but obviously that didn't happen! Anyway I'm about half finished with the revisions I think, and then once it's finished I'll start on the second part. BTW, for those of you who didn't know, there's going to be a second part ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Maria and Katrina, those are mine. But the rest all belong to JK, so you can't sue me!**

**Summary: Now that Harry's seventeen, he leaves the Dursley's to fulfill his destiny. The road to saving the world is not without problems, but Harry finds strength and comfort in those who love him, discovering power he never knew he had. **

**Chapter One: A Journey Begun**

Harry stood, trunk in hand, staring up at Privet Drive. It was just before sunrise on his seventeenth birthday; the last day he would ever have to look at this dreadful place.

He thought back to the memories of the past sixteen years. He remembered being the subject of much bullying and humiliation for years, until that glorious day when his Hogwarts "letters" began to appear.

He chuckled as he thought of Uncle Vernon pulling hair out of his mustache, and that rundown little hut they'd stayed in during the storm, where Vernon had thought they'd be safe from the letters. He remembered Dobby's action-filled visit, and Ron, Fred, and George showing up in that flying Ford Anglia to "rescue" him.

He laughed guiltily as he pictured Aunt Marge bobbing around on the ceiling, and the Dursley's reaction to the news that Harry had a convicted mass murderer for a godfather. His grin widened as he remembered how he'd coerced Uncle Vernon into allowing him to go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys by mentioning Sirius.

But his smile faded as his thoughts turned to that lonely summer he had spent here with hardly any wizarding contact, culminating in that dementor attack and Uncle Vernon trying to throw him out of the house.

A loud CRACK! behind him jerked him out of his thoughts, causing him to jump ten feet in the air and whirl around, pulling his wand out as he went. He found himself face to face with Hermione, and he lowered his wand.

"Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Harry said as she pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry," she replied, her voice muffled with her face pressed into his shoulder, "but I didn't exactly expect you to be waiting outside." She released him and stepped back, giving him a Mrs. Weasley-ish once-over. Her eyes fell on his belongings, which sat at his feet, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't stand the tension in there," he explained, shrugging it off. "Can we just go?" She stared at him for a minute.

"Have you said goodbye?" she asked almost sternly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, we said goodbye, all right," he replied sarcastically. Hermione looked on the verge of arguing, so he interrupted her. "Look, Hermione, we're not going to kiss and make up, and hopefully I'll never have to see them again. I just wish I could go back in there and turn Dudley into a pig." Hermione glared at him, and he raised his hands in surrender. "Just kidding!" He laughed. "Not that it would make a difference anyway." She suppressed a smile and held out her arm mutely for him to take.

"Where's Ron?" He asked, stalling the moment until he had to endure that squeezing feeling again. His heart sank slightly as he remembered that the only other person he had side-along apparated with was Dumbledore, but he shook off the feeling. He could dwell on his grief once he'd destroyed Voldemort... and Snape.

"We thought it would be better if Ron stayed behind, as he might need his eyebrows in the future," Hermione told him in a tone that implied that Ron had thought nothing of the sort. "Now quit stalling and come on!" She demanded. "The sun's almost up." Harry sighed, took her arm, and closed his eyes as she apparated them to the Burrow.

They appeared at the end of the lane and hurried toward the house as red and gold shot up over the horizon. Hermione pointed her wand at the doorknob and the door sprang open, admitting them into the house.

Harry followed her down the front hall and into the living room, where they found Ron fast asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Ginny was curled in a chair in the corner, reading a book.

"That was quick," she commented without looking up. Harry had been anxious to see how she would act after Dumbledore's funeral, and was relieved to see that she would not be given to hysterics. He stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure how to act or what to say. Hermione stepped over to the couch and gently shook Ron, who jerked awake, flailing his arms and legs and sputtering incessantly.

"Hey, Harry, mate, it's about time you got here," he said calmly, once he was fully awake and sitting up. Hermione sank onto the couch beside him and patted the place next to her, indicating that Harry should join them. He did, gratefully, as he had been feeling very uncomfortable while standing in the middle of the room.

After a moment, he noticed Ginny watching them with a strange expression on her face. He'd seen the look somewhere before, though he couldn't quite put his finger on the occasion.

"So, when's the wedding?" He asked, breaking the silence. Ron blushed ever so slightly at the mention of Fleur, and Hermione rolled her eyes, an expression crossing her face that was identical to Ginny's.

"Next week," Ginny replied finally, returning to her book. Harry nodded, and another awkward silence followed. Was this how it would always be now?

Suddenly, Ginny stood, marking her place in her book.

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded. She glared at him.

"To get some breakfast, if that's all right with you," she snapped. Ron cowed slightly under her furious stare and nodded.

"Well… okay then," he replied. Harry looked at his friends, who both shrugged. Harry sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I guess I'll go get us something to drink," he said, getting up with some amount of difficulty. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron's expression was unreadable.

Harry pushed through the kitchen door and entered the small, sunny room. Ginny was seated at the table with a small bowl of oatmeal and a glass of pumpkin juice. She glanced up briefly when he entered, but said nothing, quickly returning to her food. Harry pulled a couple of glasses from the cabinet and rooted in the ice box for some juice. Ginny made no effort at conversation, and the atmosphere was beginning to choke him.

Finally, after locating the juice and pouring three glasses, he decided to say something, anything to relieve the tension.

"So, you're up awfully early." Even as the words left his mouth, he felt how stupid they were. It was obvious why she was awake, especially by the red flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yes, well, there's a lot to be done today," she said matter-of-factly. "You know," she continued, looking up at him. "What with the final wedding plans and all, we won't have a moment's peace."

"Especially with Fleur as the bride?" Harry joked, relieved when he saw a ghost of a smile cross her face. He crossed the room with his own glass and seated himself next to her, forgetting about Ron and Hermione completely.

"Of course. '_Everyzing 'as to be perfeect_'," she mimicked, and Harry laughed softly with her. Another awkward silence followed.

"Harry, I can't do this. I can't sit here and pretend to be happy about all of this." Ginny said quietly after a moment. He dropped his gaze to his glass.

"Ginny, you do understand, don't you?" He pleaded. "You understand why we can't do this?" He lifted his eyes to her face slowly, meeting her gaze.

"I understand more than you know, Harry," she replied in the barest of whispers.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's true, isn't it?" Her voice was stronger, and she wore an expression that said she didn't need him to confirm it, but preferred to ask him anyway.

"What's true?"

"All that Chosen One rubbish; about the prophecy. It's true, I heard you telling Ron and Hermione last summer. I didn't want to go downstairs with Phle- I mean Fleur, so I waited outside the door for you lot and-"

"And you eavesdropped on our conversation?" Harry finished, but he wasn't angry. He sighed. "It doesn't matter, Ginny-"

"Yes, it does," she said firmly. "It matters because I know you're not going back to Hogwarts, even if it reopens, you're going looking for Voldemort."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, amazed. She smiled grimly.

"Ron had a huge row with mum at the beginning of the summer because he told her he wasn't going back, but he wouldn't tell her why. I knew it had to have something to do with you." Harry looked away and then back at her. He knew it was no use to lie.

"Yeah, I'm going to find Voldemort, and hopefully destroy him," he said finally.

"But why now Harry?" She asked. "Is it because of Dumbledore? And Snape?" Harry's eyes flashed at the mention of the name.

"Partly," he replied evasively. "I can't really tell you why," he told her, knowing she wouldn't rest until she found out.

"Well, you're going to have to, because I'm coming with you," she said. Harry was shocked right to his feet.

"No," he said, more firmly than he'd ever said anything in his life. "No WAY," he added.

"Harry, I can't change your mind about not wanting to be together, but I still care about you, maybe more than you know, and I am _not_ staying behind in school while you three go off and risk your lives." Harry opened his mouth, but she cut him off again.

"Don't bother arguing with me!" She shouted. "I'm not budging! It's just like when you didn't want me coming along to save Sirius! I cared about Dumbledore as much as you did, and I care about finishing Voldemort just as much, maybe more! I haven't forgotten what he did to me, Harry," her eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't forget something like that." They were both standing now, having shoved their chairs aside, and they glared at each other for a long moment.

"And what does your mother have to say about this?" He continued. A shadow crossed Ginny's face.

"It wasn't easy, you know, fighting with her. First Fred and George dropped out early, and then Ron, and now me," she sighed. "But I think she understands that there are things more important to Ron and me than school, even if she doesn't know what those things are." Harry sighed. He was determined not to lose this battle.

The kitchen door opened, and Mrs. Weasley walked in looking annoyed, flanked by Fleur, who was jabbering on about wedding guests.

The two women stopped abruptly at the sight of Harry and Ginny facing off as though battling. Fleur broke off her monologue and ran to Harry, hugging him fiercely.

"'Arry, 'ow've I've missed you!" She exclaimed. "'Ow was school?" Harry shrugged, catching the look on Ginny's face and trying not to laugh.

"It was fine, Fleur," he replied. He waited for Mrs. Weasley to come hug him and say he was too thin, but instead she walked right past him and busied herself with some pots and pans. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who got the message clearly.

"Mum, we'll be on the porch," Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley slammed a pot down on the stove.

"Fine," she replied through clenched teeth. The two of them hurried out of the room as fast as they could.

Out on the porch, Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione sitting on the suspended swing.

"So, has Ginny convinced you as well?" Hermione asked without preamble.

"I haven't been convinced of anything," Harry muttered stubbornly. Ginny crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm not changing my mind, Harry. You'll have to tie me up and hide me in a trunk to keep me from coming, and even then I'd probably find a way out and follow you." Harry glared back at her, and Hermione and Ron looked on, unsure of what to do.

"I'm not willing to change my mind anymore than you are," He snapped. "If I have to tie you up and lock you in a trunk, I will."

"I have to agree," Ron chimed in, and Ginny began to turn red.

"Ron! You already promised I could come!" She was beginning to sound slightly desperate, giving her voice a whiny edge. She shot a pleading look at Hermione, who looked away.

"I think Ginny is just as capable as Ron or I," she said carefully. Harry shot her an angry look. "But it's ultimately Harry's decision," she finished swiftly. Ginny looked close to tears.

"So this is how it's always going to be, isn't it? You three together, running off to whatever new adventure you find, and leaving me behind." She stood and stomped into the house, slamming the front door behind her. Harry thought he now understood the look she'd had earlier on in the living room: jealousy.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat for a few more moments without speaking, a little stunned by what had happened. Finally, Hermione said, tentatively,

"Why don't you want her to come, Harry?" Harry sighed.

"I just can't. What if something happened to her? It's hard enough for me to allow you two to put yourselves in danger, but at least the three of us have done this together, several times before. I would be devastated if something happened to you two, but I couldn't live with myself if I allowed Ginny to come and then something happened to her." Ron seemed unwilling to enter the conversation. Harry had already noticed that Ron's attitude toward him lacked a bit of its usual warmth.

"It's your choice, Harry, just like it was your choice to allow us to come," Hermione said. He reluctantly met her gaze. "But I think you underestimate Ginny as to what she can handle. And I don't think you realize how much you're hurting her, mentally and emotionally, by not letting her come." Harry looked away.

"I just can't," he repeated in a strangled voice. "I can't let anything happen to her." At his words, Ron looked up, an expression of pity crossing his face.

"We understand," he said, all traces of coldness gone. "We trust your decision." Harry nodded.

Before he could say anymore on the subject, Mrs. Weasley came out onto the porch. Ron and Hermione jumped up and retired into the house, leaving them alone. Mrs. Weasley seemed not to notice as she hugged Harry tightly, a sheepish expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, all smiles and motherly love. "I was being silly."

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley," he assured her. He'd already guessed that her cold attitude was a result of Ron and Ginny not wanting to go back to Hogwarts. Who else did she have to blame but him?

"No, it's not," she replied. "But I'd like to make it up to you with a nice meal. Those Dursleys never did feed you properly." Harry grinned and started to follow her inside, but they were hailed by a shout. Turning, they saw a man running up the path, a man with red hair and horn-rimmed glasses, behind which tears were already falling.

Harry watched, emotionless, as Percy came within a few steps of them and stopped. Mrs. Weasley was staring at her third son with an expression of ill-concealed rapture.

"Percy?" She whispered. Percy's eyes were trained on the ground. This was a much different man than the one who had visited last Christmas. At last, he lifted his eyes to meet his mother's.

"I'm so sorry, mum," he whispered. Harry felt awkward, as though he was intruding, but couldn't bring himself to leave. "I've been such an idiot. I don't even know what to say." Mrs. Weasley responded by pulling him into a big hug.

"Percy, you're my son. I don't care how much of an idiot you've been, all I want is to keep this family together. All I ever wanted was for you to come back to us." Percy smiled through his tears.

"Thanks mum. I don't know how I'll ever make this up to you, and the rest of the family." He turned to Harry, who was pretending to examine the bushes lining the front walk.

"Harry-I," he broke off. "I don't know what to say. I've treated you the worst of all, and you definitely didn't deserve it. I- all I can think about is how I acted toward Dumbledore. He was a great man, and I- I never got to apologize…" Percy trailed off, wiping his eyes behind his glasses.

Harry didn't say anything at first. He remembered the letter Percy had sent to Ron, suggesting that Harry was deranged and that Ron ought to "sever ties" with him, and he remembered Percy's infuriating attitude in Dumbledore's office after the DA had been caught. But when he turned to look at Percy, and saw Percy as just another person who'd made a mistake, another person who was mourning Dumbledore's death, he found it didn't matter in the slightest.

"It's ok," he said finally. "Really, it doesn't even matter anymore. Everyone makes mistakes, even Dumbledore admitted to them." Percy smiled slightly.

"Thank you for not cursing me," he said, and Harry smiled back.

"No problem."

"How can you just forgive him like that?" Harry whipped around and saw Ginny standing on the porch, staring at him incredulously. "After everything he's put us through? After everything the ministry put _you_ through, Harry, and Percy was right there supporting them instead of his own family!" Percy reached toward her.

"Ginny-" he began, but she stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed. "I hate you and nothing you say will _ever_ make me forgive you!" Turning, she fled into the house. Mrs. Weasley looked highly disconcerted.

"I'll go talk to her," Harry said.

"No, let me," Percy stopped her. "I made this mess, and I need to fix it." Harry felt his respect for Percy grow slightly. Percy was extremely pompous and more than a little irritating, but altogether a good person. He knew he would have to live with his mistakes for a long time, and he was accepting that responsibility without hesitation.

Harry entered the kitchen to find Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus Lupin seated at the table, eating breakfast. He wondered why Ginny had eaten earlier instead of with the rest of the family, but shrugged it off.

Tonks was her usual inquisitive self, but even that was slightly subdued, as was the rest of the table. Harry knew why: it was hard to be cheerful when the man who defined cheerful was gone forever. 'Wait a minute,' Harry thought, 'Dumbledore's not gone forever!'

Everyone looked up at him, surprised. Ron was staring at him as though he'd finally cracked it, a bit of food dangling from his mouth. Harry almost laughed at the site of every gawking; he must have spoken aloud.

"Umm, Harry, no one can come back from the dead," Hermione said tentatively. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to say that out loud... but what I realized was that even though Dumbledore's dead, we can still talk to him, you know, through his portrait. When I went into Dumbledore's office- which I guess would be McGonagall's now- there was a portrait of him on the wall, just like all of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses! Which means he'll be able to talk to us, and- and to give advice..." Harry's mind was reeling with the possibilities. He knew that somewhere along his quest he would have to include a visit to Hogwarts.

"Harry, I'm not sure if it will be the same as talking to the real Dumbledore," Lupin said cautiously. Harry grinned.

"Of course it will!" He replied. "Phineas Nigelus' portrait was a right pain in the-" He stopped at Mrs. Weasley's look.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a try," Tonks said with a very forced amount of cheerfulness. "You could always ask McGonagall to let you go in there once you're back at Hogwarts."

"So they're definitely opening the school?" Hermione asked, but Harry said, "I'm not going back." Everyone around the table froze, and Lupin gave Harry a very shrewd, calculating look, as though he might know what was going on.

"Neither am I," Ron declared with a bit of defiance, but his expression softened a bit when he glanced at his mother. Lupin glanced at Hermione, who shook her head.

"None of you?" He asked. Fleur was staring at all of them, open-mouthed. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah, well, I've got some things to take care of this year," Harry said with a lot more defiance than Ron's statement. There was a collection of breath among the table other than the four teens. Harry knew that they all assumed he was talking about Voldemort, and of course they were right. "I'm going to destroy him, whether they say I'm supposed to or not. I can't rest as long as he's out there." Lupin was nodding softly.

"I understand," he said. "I suppose you're an adult now, and you have to make your own decisions." Mrs. Weasley had an odd look on her face, as though she was _trying_ to seem supportive of Lupin's statement, but was internally disagreeing.

"Mum?" Ron asked softly. Mrs. Weasley forced her expression into a small smile.

"Dear, whatever needs to be done to stop You-Know-Who is most important. Although I would much rather have you in school, well, I suppose you could always run away from there as well. I can't very well stay with you twenty-four hours a day and _force _you to go to classes." Hermione patted her arm gently. Ron was smiling ever so slightly.

"Thanks, mum. Your support means a lot." Harry nodded in agreement. Mrs. Weasley gave them a real smile.

"Anything you need, you can just pop in over here. Literally. Even if you just get hungry!" Ron rubbed his stomach.

"I know I will." They laughed and went back to their breakfast.

Later, Harry joined Hermione and Ron in the backyard.

"It's a bit odd," Ron was saying, "but I guess I can get used to it."

"Used to what?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the grass beside them. Ron made a face.

"Percy." Harry nodded in recognition.

"If he's truly sorry, I don't see why we shouldn't give him a chance," Hermione said. Ron shrugged.

"I suppose. I don't know how dad will take it, though. He pretty much closed up about the whole thing, but you could always tell he was still angry."

"Still, it's his son," Hermione argued. "He might be a little angry, but Percy is here, sincerely apologizing. He ought to at least give him a chance," she repeated. Ron shrugged.

"We'll see." He turned to Harry. "You sure you're okay with it?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"It's like Dumbledore said, back in fourth year. "We are as strong as we are united; weak as we are divided. If we don't stand together we'll never be strong enough to beat him." Ron nodded solemnly. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm.

"We're all standing behind you, Harry. We can beat him, I know we can." Harry smiled at her.

"I hope you're right," he replied.


	2. Rain On Your Wedding Day

**Chapter Two: Rain on Your Wedding Day**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Harry tuned the small man who was conducting the ceremony out within seconds; he had a voice like Professor Binns. He looked out across the Weasley's large back garden, which had been turned into a beautiful grotto by Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Charlie were the two groomsman, and Ginny and Gabrielle made up Fleur's bridesmaids.

"Harry," Hermione whispered from her seat next to him. He turned to her.

"What?" He whispered back. A witch behind them said, "Shush!" He and Hermione both ignored her.

"Do you still want to go to Godric's Hollow first?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but... I don't have any idea how to get there." Hermione grinned.

"I thought so," she said, "so I looked it up. It is a little ways east of here, right past some rundown little town." Harry shook his head at her. Good old Hermione, she'd take any excuse she could to read a book.

"Is Godric's Hollow a muggle town?" He asked. "Shhh!!" The witch behind them said again. Harry turned around and stared at her, and she shrank back into her seat, staring up at the front, color rising on her cheeks. Harry turned back to Hermione, who gave him a reproving look and whispered, "Yes."

"Hermione, do you have to go through the other town to get to Godric's Hollow?" She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think so," she whispered. "But it doesn't matter, it's a muggle town as well, and I think most of it is uninhabited." Harry didn't like that idea.

"Maybe we should find a way around it," he said nervously.

"I don't think you can," she replied. "I mean, obviously you can at some point, because it doesn't surround Godric's Hollow, but I think it's a very long way around. I'll have to recheck the map I found after the ceremony." Harry nodded.

"Are we leaving right after the wedding, or are we leaving tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled grimly.

"I think we should leave directly after the wedding, if we can," he replied, tugging on the sleeve of his new dress robes, which he'd had to buy in Diagon Alley because his old pair was much, much too small on him. "I don't want to waste anymore time than we already have." Hermione looked at him and he knew she understood. He wanted to hurry and get his done and over with.

They looked away from each other and glanced back up at the front just in time to hear the boring little man say,

"If anyone feels that this marriage should not take place, speak now or-"

"Wait!" Someone shouted. A loud gasp ran through the crowd as everyone in the garden turned to look at the speaker.

"Wait!" The girl repeated as she ran up the aisle. She had long dark hair and very, very blue eyes. Harry had the distinct impression that he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Bill, please, you can't marry her!" the girl said when she reached the front. Tears were streaming down her face. Fleur looked ready to faint, but Bill only stared at the girl as though he were seeing a ghost.

"Katrina?"

"Yes, it's me, and no, I'm not a ghost," she whispered. Since all eyes were on Katrina and Bill, Fleur decided to have her say.

"Bill, 'oo is this?" She demanded. Bill didn't answer right away. He and Katrina just stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Bill turned to Fleur.

"Fleur, honey, can you go into the house, please?" He turned to his family. "The rest of the family, too." Harry wondered if that included him, but then Bill looked straight at him and Hermione and nodded. The two teens stood and followed the Weasley's and Fleur. Fleur's mother and father were livid, and Gabrielle looked very confused.

Once the "family", plus Katrina, was in the house, Bill gestured for them to sit down. Harry chose the floor, leaving the chairs and couch to the adults. Hermione and Ron sat next to him, and Ginny sat on Harry's other side.

"Everyone, this is Katrina Corner," Bill addressed the room. Harry realized why she looked so familiar; she was the exact female version of her brother, Michael. "Katrina and I dated in Hogwarts-"

"Bill, this is unimportant!" Fleur interrupted. "You're marrying me! What does it matter if your old girlfriend decides to pop up?" Katrina's face reddened.

"Excuse me; I think you mean old fiancé!" She snapped. Fleur paled, and everyone turned to Bill.

"Katrina she's right." He sighed. "I love Fleur and-"

"Love her?" Katrina hissed. "Like you said you loved me?" Bill glared at her.

"You left!" He snapped.

"I had to!" She yelled back. "It was part of my job! We were supposed to get married when I came back!" Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"Wait a minute!" She glared at Bill. "Do you mean to tell me you were going to marry this girl without telling your mother?" Bill's face softened.

"Mum, it's not like that," he said. "I proposed right before she found out she had to leave for Albania. We were going to tell you when she came back." Mrs. Weasley sat back down, looking pacified.

"But she never came back, obviously," Fleur snapped. "And then you promised yourself to me!" Bill walked over to Fleur, put his hands on her shoulders, and began talking to her very quietly. Everyone waited in silence, trying to catch a bit of the conversation. When he turned back to the room, Fleur was crying, but she looked at least calmer than before. Katrina glared at the both of them.

"So what happened?" Ginny piped up. Everyone turned to her. "I mean, why didn't you come back?" Harry caught the look on her face, and he knew she would love for Bill to marry anyone but Fleur. Bill scratched his head.

"That's what I don't understand," he replied. "They said you were-"

"I know what they told you, Bill. But I'm not dead. I was cursed and stunned by a Death Eater, and he erased my memory before he left me there. They thought I was dead because no one could find a trace of me, and I had no clue who I was or how I'd gotten to Albania. And of course, they didn't know who'd done it, so they certainly couldn't ask him." She looked exceptionally angry, but not at anyone in the room.

"Do you remember who it was?" Harry found himself asking. He remembered Dumbledore's words, "_- when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania_." and he wondered if he might know.

"No," Katrina replied, shaking her head. "That's what I've been doing for the past three months, trying everything I could to find out who attacked me, but I haven't gotten anywhere. That jerk lost me three years of my life!" _Three years_, thought Harry. _What was I doing three years ago?_

"If you've been better for three months now, why didn't you come back sooner?" Bill demanded. Katrina glared at him.

"Well, for one I wanted to gather clues as to who attacked me while I was still in Albania, and for another, I didn't think you'd have gone off and agreed to marry someone else so quickly!" Bill folded his arms.

"What did you expect me to do? I thought you were dead! I couldn't even stand to be in this same country without you, so I went off to Egypt where I could get away from the memories!"

"Bill!" Fleur shouted. "You told me you went to Egypt for adventure! You lied to me?" Bill covered his face with his hands. When he emerged, he chose to ignore Fleur's comment and addressed Katrina.

"I lost nearly three years of my life, too," he told her quietly. "I didn't think I'd ever be happy again without you. The only thing that kept me going was work. And then two years ago Voldemort decided to return, and I applied for a desk job and moved back to England so that I could fight with the Order. That's when I met Fleur." Katrina was crying now.

"And you just forgot me?" She whispered.

"No!" He half-shouted. "Of course I didn't forget you! But it's been four years, and Fleur finally helped me move on. I didn't forget, but I couldn't sit around wallowing in self-pity for the rest of my life!" Katrina looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't know what I'm going to do now. I have no family left, except for my grandmother; they were killed last year by Death Eaters, I just found out." Harry sympathized with her predicament. Now she had no one, and it wasn't even her fault. She'd lost three years thanks to some unknown Death Eater. _Three years. _Suddenly, a light bulb clicked in Harry's brain.

"Hey!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look at him again. "You said three years ago, right?" Katrina nodded. "I think I know who attacked you."

"Harry, how could you possibly know that?" Hermione interrupted. Harry gave her a Look.

"Well, you were attacked three years ago in Albania, right?" Katrina nodded. "And we know that before he regained his body, Voldemort was rumored to be hiding in Albania."

"Harry, I highly doubt I was attacked by Voldemort himself, especially without a body-" Harry held up his hand.

"Let me finish! Three years ago, I was finishing my third year at Hogwarts," Harry said, and Ron and Hermione's ears perked up. "That's when I found out that Sirius Black was my godfather, and Peter Pettigrew was still alive-" Katrina raised an eyebrow.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," she said. Hermione shook her head frantically.

"No, no I think I know what Harry's getting at," she said excitedly.

"Peter Pettigrew is not dead," Harry told Katrina. "And I think he attacked you."

"Peter Pettigrew was – is – an animagus. He can turn himself into a rat. That's what he did when everyone thought Sirius killed him. He cut off his finger, turned into a rat, and disappeared after yelling that Sirius had betrayed my parents. Then he somehow got himself adopted by the Weasleys here, and Ron, Hermione, and I discovered who he really was. Before we could turn him in, though, he escaped. Later I found out that he returned to Voldemort in Albania and helped him regain his body." Katrina just stared at him, looking confused. "Come on, don't you get it? It had to have been him!" Katrina's eyes widened.

"Oh, I remember! I was along the edge of a forest, and I saw him standing off to the side. I thought I'd gone crazy, because he was supposed to be dead, and so I went over there to find out who he really was and why he'd disguised himself as a dead person. Before I even got within two feet of him, he hexed me!"

"Katrina, why were you in Albania?" Harry asked her. She screwed up her face in concentration.

"From what can remember, I was on a mission responding to rumors that Voldemort was hiding in the forest," she said slowly, "but the orders weren't from Fudge or Scrimgeour." Harry made a face. "Pettigrew must've known why I was there."

"Scrimgeour?" He repeated, and she nodded.

"I was an auror," she told him. "Scrimgeour was my Head of Office. And I know he's minister now, you don't have to tell me. Fudge was an idiot anyway." Everyone smiled at that.

"So, whose orders were they?" Harry wanted to know. Katrina shook her head.

"I think that's what Pettigrew wanted me to forget the most, because I've been trying and trying to remember it, and I can't." She looked sad. "I'd better go; I've taken up enough of your time." She turned to Bill. "Listen, I'm sorry I messed things up so badly." Bill shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, you know, what happened," he reminded her. She smiled half-heartedly and turned to Fleur.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. I'd be very upset if it were mine." Fleur nodded regally, and Katrina looked around at them all. "I'm sorry everyone. I hope I didn't mess up the whole day for you." Mrs. Weasley bustled over.

"Would you like some tea before you go?" She asked. Katrina shook her head; Harry had the distinct impression that she wanted to get the out of there as quickly as possible. She took one last look at Bill, who was still standing beside Fleur, and sighed. Then, she disappeared.

The fight that broke out was one of the worst in Weasley history. Everyone was on their feet now, even Harry and Hermione, though they were only restraining Ron and Ginny with difficulty.

"Bill, how in Merlin's name could you not tell us about this?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Mum, I already told you-" Charlie waved that away.

"Yeah, yeah, but how long have you known she was 'dead'? Why didn't you tell us then?" Fleur pushed them all aside impatiently.

"Excuse me, but I theenk I should 'ave the floor right now!" Everyone stopped shouting and stared at her. "Bill, why did you not tell me about this?" Bill shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

"Look, Fleur, I love you, you know that," he began. "But what happened with Katrina was a different chapter in my life than when I met you. I had decided, when I moved back to England, that I was going to move on, and then I met you and you made it that much easier. I didn't want to bring back up all those old feelings of depression." Fleur opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an outburst from Ginny.

"Oh, shut up, Fleur," she snapped at the blonde. Everyone looked at Ginny in surprise, even Harry. "Stop being so selfish! So what if Bill had an old fiancé that he thought died, what business is that of yours?" Fleur looked too shocked to respond, and that seemed to make Ginny even angrier.

"Genevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, but Ginny ignored her.

"No one wants you in this family, can't you see that? You think you're better than everyone else just because you're pretty, but you've got the personality of a cow! You treat everyone like they're not as important as you, or not as intelligent, and I'm sick of it!" A heavy silence fell over the room. Fleur's eyes were shining with new tears, but so were Ginny's. It seemed no one dared to interrupt something that obviously needed to take place between the two females.

"I am so sorry," Fleur whispered. "I 'ad no idea you felt that way." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "I suppose I can be a little arrogant at times-"

"A little?" Ginny scoffed.

"-but I only want everyone to like me." She looked around at the room full of Weasleys. Harry knew he and Hermione had been Weasleys for years. "Especially all of you," she mumbled. "All I want is to be a part of this family." She turned to leave, but Hermione grabbed her arm. Bill turned to his family.

"None of you like her?" He asked. Everyone looked the other way except for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"I do," Mrs. Weasley said. Fleur turned slowly to her. Ginny stared incredulously at her mother. "No, I mean it, I really do. Sure, you're not like the rest of us; and you did take a bit of getting used to, but the dedication you've shown toward Bill and this family, well, it's something to be admired." Mr. Weasley stood up next to his wife.

"I would be proud to call you my daughter-in-law, Fleur," he said, and suddenly everyone else was nodding as well; everyone except Ginny, who was still staring at her mother as though she'd been betrayed.

"Yeah, that's right, Fleur's such a great daughter," she snapped, obviously hurt. "I'll be in the kitchen." She turned and stomped through the door. Harry followed her without a moment's hesitation.

"What do you want?" She demanded. He folded his arms and blocked the door.

"What is the matter with you? I saw the look on your face when Katrina was here. You're being way too hard on Fleur." She glared at him

"I don't regret anything I said in there," she snapped viciously. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? What about saying that no one wanted her in the family? Or saying that she had the personality of a cow?" Ginny looked away.

"Well, she does," she countered, then blushed at her own immature words.

"Ginny, you know as well as I do that Fleur can be really nice at times," Harry reasoned with her. "I mean, look at the color she chose for the bridesmaids dresses." Ginny looked down at her golden dress, which showed off the glints of gold in her long red hair.

"What about it?" She sneered.

"You know she really wanted pink, don't you?" He asked her. Ginny flushed.

"So? What's that got to do with me?" Harry glared at her.

"Come on, Gin, you were in the kitchen that day, too," Harry snapped. "You heard her say that she chose gold because she knew pink wouldn't look right on you because of your hair." Ginny glared at him.

"No, what she said was, 'Pink would be 'orreeble with Ginny's 'air." She mimicked Fleur's accent. "She was insulting me." Harry sighed in frustration.

"No, she wasn't. If you would stop feeling so hard done-by, you would realize that, in her own unique way, Fleur was doing you a favor. Think of how you would feel if you had to wear a pink dress to this wedding?" Ginny wrinkled her nose before she caught herself. "See!" Ginny turned away from him.

"Ginny, you've got to see it. I know you weren't there, but after the second task of the TriWizard tournament, when I pulled Fleur's sister out of the lake, Fleur was in tears. All of the judges and Madame Pomfrey were trying to make her come to the hospital tent to fix her cuts and scrapes, but she wouldn't have it. All she cared about was making sure that Gabrielle was okay, both before and after I pulled her out of there." 

"Yeah, well, if you think she's so great, why don't _you_ go marry her?" Ginny sniffed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can't pull that on me, Ginny," he sighed in exasperation. "You know I feel nothing like that for Fleur, never have, and never will, so don't go acting like you're jealous." Ginny turned around, and Harry was surprised to see she was crying silently.

"But I _am_, Harry," she whispered. Harry stared at her. "Everyone's forgotten me!" She wailed. "It's like I don't exist anymore. Mum's been spending all her time with Fleur planning the wedding. Fleur was top of her class at Beauxbatons, so now she and Hermione have loads to talk about, and Ron can't get enough of her. And Bill was, still is, my favorite brother," she said softly. "But now he's got someone more important." Harry reached out and touched her shoulder.

"She's not more important than you, not to Bill or anyone. But you have to accept that things will change. Just remember that no matter what changes, none of your family will love you any less." Ginny looked straight into his eyes with her tear-filled ones.

"I know. I just feel like everyone in this family has something to look forward to... except me." Harry put his hands on his hips in mock indignation.

"Have you forgotten someone?" He demanded jokingly. "You still have me." Ginny's eyes lit up as though it was Christmas morning.

"Really? But I thought you said..." Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, and how she'd taken it. Ginny correctly interpreted his expression.

"Thought so... I knew it was too good to be true." Harry took her face in his hands and looked straight at her.

"You still have me as a friend, Ginny, no matter what," he reminded her softly. She tried to pull away, but he held her still. "And remember that I care about you. That's why I have to do this." Neither one of them moved, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"We should go back in there," Harry said reluctantly after a long pause. If they didn't leave now, his resolution would die, and he knew it.

"Not until this is fully settled. I'm going with you." Harry sighed

"Ginny, I-" She folded her arms. "Fine," he said, "but promise me one thing?"

"What?" She asked. Harry decided to use the words Dumbledore had used with him.

"I want your word, Ginny, that whatever I tell you to do, you'll obey," he said. She studied him for a moment.

"Okay," she replied slowly.

"Understand me, Ginny, this means if I tell you to turn back, or to leave me and save yourself..." he felt miserable saying these words, remembering what had happened after they were said, but he knew he had to do this, or he'd never forgive himself. "Do I have your word?" She stood still for a moment, and the silence was deafening as he waited for her answer. Finally, she looked up at him.

"You have my word," she replied solemnly. Harry nodded.

"Good," he replied. "If anything ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"I feel the same way," she whispered as they headed back through the kitchen door.


	3. A Hard Decision

**Chapter 3: A Hard Decision**

The wedding was over; Fleur and Bill were officially married and had moved into a two-bedroom flat. Ginny was adjusting to her new sister-in-law, and Harry had stood by his resolve to protect her at all costs… including his own happiness.

And now Harry was nervous.

Sure, he'd acted big and bad before, and he certainly hadn't changed his mind about wanting to find and destroy Voldemort.

But he was finding it harder now to be confident in his ability to "love", even though Dumbledore had made it seem as though this power was greater than all other powers combined. Harry didn't buy it. What could possibly be special about him?

It was kind of like what Voldemort had said, about Harry being nothing special, relying on luck to save him, second year when he'd come out of that diary. _The horcrux,_ Harry reminded himself. _The horcrux that _I_ destroyed._

And suddenly, Harry swelled with something he hadn't ever truly felt about himself; pride. He _was_ a good wizard, whether he was more powerful than Voldemort or anyone didn't matter. He could defeat Voldemort, he knew it. Dumbledore had known it, and he had given Harry the tools he needed, not just to survive, but to _succeed_.

"Stop it," Harry realized Ginny was standing directly in front of him. He was in the Weasley's living room; they were leaving in ten minutes.

When Lupin had realized none of them planned to go back to Hogwarts, he'd not been surprised, but had suggested that they wait until Hogwart's term had started, so that they looked less suspicious. Today was the day they would normally be leaving to catch the train; instead, they planned to hit Diagon Alley, then leave from there to go to Godric's Hollow.

"Stop what?" He asked, recovering from his thoughts. She smiled.

"Stop doubting yourself," she teased. "I see those worry lines starting on your forehead. It's going to be fine, Harry." He frowned and looked away

"You can't just say that," he told her. "This isn't like a test, or the Yule Ball." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "It's not going to be fine. It's going to be dangerous, and a lot of us will probably get hurt." She turned his face to her.

"It won't be your fault, Harry," she repeated for the hundredth time. "This was our choice. You didn't ask us to come. We volunteered because we love you." He didn't say anything.

He knew that no matter how many times any of them said that, he would still blame himself if anything happened to them. What if someone... he couldn't even think about it. If Voldemort did that, if he took one more person from Harry... he imagined how good it would feel if he defeated Voldemort. _When_ he defeated Voldemort.

"I know, Gin, but you know me, I have to take responsibility for the people I love." She shook her head at him.

"That's our hero," she said.

"We ready?" Ron asked as he came down the staircase, Hermione at his heels. Harry nodded.

He stuck his hand in his pocket to reassure himself that the fake horcrux was still there. He had yet to stop carrying that around with him; it still reminded him of the destiny that had been set for him, that he knew he would meet without fear, only with determination.

They had each packed a light knapsack. They waited while Hermione shrank each bag to the size of a coin pouch. Harry pocketed his, the anxiety in his chest reaching a bursting point. They needed to leave, now, before he exploded.

"Let's go," Hermione said at last, slipping her bag into her jeans pocket. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, and they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom the bartender jumped two feet in the air when they appeared out of thin air in his pub. Harry headed over to shake hands with the wizened old landlord. Tom's eyes filled with tears.

"I 'eard rumors you was with Dumbledore when-" he choked back his words, and Harry placed a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"We all miss him, Tom," Harry said quietly. Tom nodded.

"Will you ladies and gents need a room?" He asked, composing himself. Harry shook his head.

"We're just passing through, Tom, sorry." Tom's face fell, and Harry glanced at the others. "But we might come back through for a drink before we're off." The other three nodded sympathetically, and Tom brightened somewhat. Harry nodded to him one final time before they headed out the back way.

"Okay," Hermione murmured as she counted bricks. She tapped the correct one, and the archway opened. "Now, what all do we need?" She asked. Harry ticked off on his fingers.

"We need some basic potions ingredients and a cauldron," he began. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled grimly at her. "Just in case," he told her. She shook her head.

"We're going need more than basic ingredients, in that case," Hermione corrected haughtily. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"As long as we have a large supply of bezoars, I'll be happy," Ron interjected quickly, and Harry smothered his smile. Ginny didn't bother.

"We're also going to need a really good map of England," Harry added. "We can get that in a muggle shop..." He trailed off. He certainly didn't have any muggle money, and he knew Ron and Ginny had never had any in their entire lives. Hermione stopped his worrying.

"It's fine, my mum gave me a small fortune before I left," she said. "She said she couldn't bear to think of me out there without any money." Harry sighed in relief.

"And speaking of money, we need to go to Gringotts," he continued the list. Ron and Ginny both looked away, embarrassed, but Harry stopped their pity party.

"Hey, I've known both of you for six years now; you don't need to be embarrassed about the money thing." They looked up at him, surprised, and smiled sheepishly. "I have more than enough money in my vault," he added. "I'm not going to be spending it on anything for a while." They grinned at him.

After the apothecary and Gringotts (where Harry nearly had a Probity Probe stuck somewhere best not mentioned), they turned in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, ready for muggle London on the other side, when Ginny stopped and turned the other way.

"Fred and George's shop," she reminded them. Fred and George had made them promise to stop in the shop before they left on their journey. They made an about face and headed for number ninety-three, Hermione tucking the pint-sized cauldron and bag of ingredients into her other pocket.

Harry stepped inside first. There were still colorful signs posted all over the shop windows, and it was still relatively full of customers. Fred spotted them first and headed swiftly their way.

"Hey, mate," he said, clapping Harry on the back. George was at the counter, explaining something to Verity, the blonde witch that had been working at the shop the year before. "Come back here with me," he added, motioning the four of them to the back room where the twins' "serious products" were displayed.

Harry's eyes ranged over the Decoy Detonators and the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. He noticed a few new items. George appeared beside them and caught where Harry was looking.

"Pocket Jinxes," he explained over the small colored rubber balls next to the shield hats. "In case you're ever without your wand. You just pull this little pin here and throw it at your enemy. It has to make contact with the person to work, though, so you'd better have good aim. Most of them are simple jinxes, but we've just got through developing some more serious ones. The Ministry is paying big money for these, you know." He smiled at the thought.

"What do the colors mean?" Hermione asked, clearly impressed.

"Well, the pink ones are Impedimenta, the blue ones are just a simple levitating charm," he reached up to the top shelf. "But these ones here are our most recent development. This orange one is a Disarming Charm-"

"That one took us forever," Fred interjected.

"-and this black one is a Stunning spell. This one is the most popular with the ministry." Harry blinked and turned to Hermione.

"These remind me of grenades." She nodded, smiling slightly. "We'll take ten of each," he joked to the twins, but Fred picked them up and shoved them into his hands, waving his hand at Harry's money.

"Don't make us go through this again, Harry, you don't pay here. Especially when you're off to fight You-Know-Who," He finished in a low voice. George filled a bag with Decoy Detonators and handed it to Hermione, and then stuffed several pouches of the Darkness Powder into Ginny's pockets. She pulled out of their reach.

"Fred, George, we couldn't," she protested, but they cut her off.

"We're not done yet," Fred said. The twins directed them out into the main room of the shop, where much of the clientele had dispersed, as it was getting late.

Fred disappeared into another back room off to the other side, while George held them up at the counter.

"We've been working on these for the entire year, ever since the Ministry began purchasing our defense items. They're not easy to make, and we don't have that many, so take good care of them," he scolded. The four teens looked at each other, confused, until Fred returned with three silvery cloaks in his arms. He handed one to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"We had the idea from you, Harry, and it took us awhile, but we realized that all we really needed to do was expand on our headless hats, remember those? It's basically the same magic, just bigger and slightly more complicated." Fred told him.

"Slightly?" George repeated, staring at his twin in mock indignation. Harry looked at the others, who were staring at the cloaks in their hands, completely flabbergasted.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said. "You don't know how much we appreciate this." Fred patted his shoulder.

"It's all worth it, mate," he replied. "You'd just better make good use of it." Harry nodded. "And there's one more thing," Fred continued.

"More?" Ron whispered, dumbfounded. Fred laughed and plunked a huge bag of coins into Ron's arms.

"Use that well," he warned them. The four teens nodded slowly, not sure of what to say.

"Thanks," Harry repeated weakly. "Thanks so much." The twins ushered them to the door.

"We're closing soon, and you don't need to be traveling in the dark if you can help it, so you need to get a move on." Fred winked at Harry. "And behave yourselves." Each twin gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione a brief hug, and then squashed Ginny in between them.

"Guys, get off!" She laughed. "I'll be fine." They grinned.

"We're not worried about you," George joked. "We're worried about whoever gets in the line of your hexes." Ginny shoved him, but they were all laughing.

Once they'd managed to get back to the Leaky Cauldron it was nearly dark. Harry wondered if they should put up a room for the night. He voiced his concerns to Hermione. She tapped her chin, looking thoughtful.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," she mused. "How much is it?" Ron and Ginny shook their heads, and Harry shrugged.

"We do need to save as much of our money as possible," Harry agreed. "We can't blow it all on the first night." Harry was reading the sign on the front desk when Tom reappeared.

"Ready for some drinks, ladies and gents?" He asked hopefully. Harry shook his head. They certainly didn't need to be wasting their money on drinks at the moment. They could eat later.

"Actually, we were wondering about room rates," Hermione told the old man kindly. Tom waved his hand.

"Ah, don't worry none about the rooms," he said generously. Harry started to shake his head, but the landlord stopped him. "Anyone that Dumbledore thought of as highly as he thought of you deserves a free room now and then, especially when he needs it the most. So, will you be having those drinks now?" They glanced at each other and then nodded eagerly.

Later that night, Harry and Ron lay in their room, staring up at the ceiling. Harry knew Ron was still awake; Ron snored. They were planning to leave at daybreak.

"Harry," Ron whispered. Harry turned over on his side and stared at Ron through the darkness.

"Yeah?" He asked. Ron fixed Harry with a piercing stare that he'd only recognized on one other wizard before.

"What happened with Malfoy on the tower?" He asked. Harry stared at him. He hadn't expected that at all.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you said Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore. That was his orders from You-know-- oh, okay, V-V-Voldemort." Ron squeezed his eyes shut and threw his hands up over his head as though waiting for lightning to strike. Harry laughed again.

"See, nothing happens," he whispered between chuckles. Ron glared at him for a brief moment, and then continued.

"What I'm asking is, if it was Malfoy's job, why did Snape do it? Why didn't Malfoy do it?" Harry sighed. This was something he'd been warring with himself over since he'd left Hogwarts.

He knew Malfoy wasn't evil now. Malfoy was an annoying little git, but he wasn't evil. And he wanted a way out; that much was certain. Should Harry try and contact him somehow, or would it be too dangerous? Harry shook himself back to the present and glanced at Ron, who was waiting for an answer. He sighed again.

"Malfoy couldn't do it. We stood up there for close to ten minutes before the other Death Eaters came, and even when they showed up, Malfoy just couldn't do it. Before the others showed up, Dumbledore was trying to convince him to switch sides; that we could hide him and his family and make Voldemort think they were dead. But just as Malfoy lowered his wand, the other Death Eaters showed up, and then Snape came and killed him." Ron looked shocked.

"Malfoy backed down?" Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore kept saying Malfoy wasn't a killer, that killing wasn't as easy as the innocent believed or something like that," Harry told him. "He said that Voldemort probably expected Malfoy to die in the attempt to kill Dumbledore, and that they could pretend that was what happened. Dumbledore said we could pretend that the Order went after Malfoy's mom, but really we would hide her, and Lucius, too, once he was out of Azkaban."

"Something tells me Lucius Malfoy wouldn't want to be rescued by the Order," Ron remarked with a hollow laugh. Harry nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," he agreed. "But that was Dumbledore's plan. And Malfoy seemed to be seriously considering it." Harry could feel Ron's searching gaze across the dark room.

"Let me guess," he said with a sigh, "you're thinking about finding Malfoy and re-extending Dumbledore's offer?" Harry didn't answer for a moment. "You'd better be careful, Harry. He could have changed his mind. Or he could have been bluffing the entire time to get Dumbledore's guard down." Harry shook his head.

"He wasn't bluffing." Ron raised his eyebrows.

"And you know this because?" He prompted. Harry stared out of the small window for a moment, and then looked back at Ron.

"Malfoy didn't want to do it, but then at the same time, he kept saying that it was _his_ job, that Snape was trying to steal _his_ glory. He didn't know which way was up or down, he was so nervous. No one's that good of an actor." Harry's stomach burned again at the thought of Snape.

"Well, I'm not saying I like the idea, but you've gotta do what you've gotta do," Ron's voice brought Harry's thoughts back from strangling Snape. "Just be careful. Even if he was one hundred percent honest, he's probably with Death Eaters every second of the night and day. And I'm sure Lucius will have something to say if his son joins the fight against V-Voldemort." Harry nodded. Then he asked Ron a question that he'd been thinking on all day.

"Would you forgive him if he fought with us?" Ron shrugged.

"Would you?" Harry pondered for a moment.

"Forgive him? I don't know. Like him? Probably not. But I'd definitely have some respect for him. It would have to be tough, going against your family and all you've ever known. If only Voldemort would kill Lucius, then maybe Malfoy would have a reason to hate him, like I do."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on their door. They looked at each other swiftly, and Harry got out of bed, grabbing his wand from the night stand.

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's Hermione, let me in," a muffled voice called. Harry folded his arms.

"If it's really Hermione, then what does Amortentia smell like to you?" Ron began to snicker.

"Oh, come on, Harry, do we have to do this?" Harry held back his laughter.

"I can't be positive it's really Hermione unless she answers the question," He called.

"Freshly mown grass..." Hermione trailed off. Harry's sides were aching from holding in his laughter.

"And?" He prompted.

"Oh, really, Harry, do you think a Death Eater would knock?"

"They might if they were trying to trick me," he called back. They could hear Hermione's huff through the door.

"Fine! I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment!" She snapped impatiently. Ginny began to laugh on the other side of the door, and it reverberated through the hall. Harry thought he'd never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

He opened the door to find Ginny slumped against the wall, holding her stomach, and Hermione looking extremely embarrassed and put-out.

"And what do _you_ smell, Harry?" she countered swiftly as she walked haughtily into the room. Harry glanced at Ginny before he could stop himself, and then felt his face grow hot as Hermione flashed him a smug smile. Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Ron stopped laughing.

"What do you smell?" He repeated. Hermione laughed, and Ron glared at her. "What's so funny?" He demanded. None of them bothered to answer.

"So what did you want?" Harry asked as Hermione perched on the edge of his bed, next to Ginny.

"We heard you two laughing all the way across the hall and came to investigate," Hermione answered. "Shouldn't you boys be in bed?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"And why were you up?" He shot back. Both girls turned bright red, and Harry thought he might know what was up; he'd rarely seen Ginny so flustered.

"Well, w-we, uh," She stammered. Hermione cut her off.

"We were talking," she answered in a tone that pretty much closed the subject. Ron, however, was immune to this tone.

"About what?" He wanted to know. He seemed to be trying not to laugh again as he exchanged glances with Harry. Before either of the girls could say anything, there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it? Harry called.

"It's just old Tom." He heard the bartender reply. He slid off of the bed and answered the door, earning an indignant, "hey!" from Hermione.

"You 'ave visitors, Mr. Potter," he said in aggravated tones. "I tried to send 'em away but they wouldn't 'ave none of it." The four teens glanced at each other.

"Should I go?" He asked them.

"We should all go," Ginny answered. The other two nodded, and they all grabbed their wands. They headed downstairs with Tom at their heels.

Harry's emotions warred with him when he saw who his "visitors" were. The first emotion that he felt was relief that it wasn't Death Eaters.

His next emotions were exasperation and a strong urge to strangle both Neville and Luna for showing up in the middle of the night like this and scaring him out of his wits. He folded his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he told them as Tom set drinks in front of everyone. Neville smiled.

"Sorry, we really didn't want to show up in the middle of the night, but we've been flying all day and we needed somewhere to stay for the night anyway," he chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean, flying?" Harry asked.

"The thestrals, of course," Luna replied. At Harry's odd look, she added, "When we arrived at Hogwarts and discovered you didn't come back this year, we knew it had to have something to do with Voldemort and the prophecy. So we took the first chance we got to slip off into the forest, and then we used a dead polecat to lure the thestrals with."

"So you two snuck out of Hogwarts, stole a couple of thestrals, and ran off to London to find me?" Harry asked. Neville grinned.

"Surely you didn't expect us to stay behind in school," he teased. Harry shook his head.

"My mistake," he said with a smile. It was nice to see this change taking place in Neville. Maybe someday he would begin to see his full potential.

"Anyway, down to business," Neville said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Harry suddenly realized why Neville and Luna were there.

"No," He said. Everyone stared at him. Neville opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off. "No. No way. I was supposed to do this alone in the first place. I can't let everyone come with me. What if something happens to you? I would never forgive myself." Neville stood to face Harry, his arms crossed.

"We're not backing down, Harry. Whether you like it or not, we're coming with you. Even if we have to tail you all around the world, there's _no way_ we're letting you go off on your own. Face it, you can't stun us all." Harry stared at him for a moment, feeling very angry. Why did they all have to make his decisions for him? Why couldn't they just respect his wishes? Without a word, he turned from the bar and stomped away, up the stairs and to his room.

Harry slammed the door behind him. His heart was beating very fast and he felt like throwing something through the window. Only his respect for Tom's property kept him from taking his anger out on anything in the room. Instead, he sat on his bed, stood and paced, sat down in the desk chair, paced some more.

Finally, he sank to the floor, dropping his head in his hands. Tears of frustration pooled in his eyes as he gripped his hair in his fists. Tiny stars exploded in front of his eyes as a result of his gripping so tightly, but he ignored them.

The door creaked open, but Harry remained where he was, head down, his back to that side of the room. He expected Neville to speak, and was completely shocked when Ginny lowered herself onto the floor in front of him. Her eyes were wide with regret and compassion.

"What?" He snapped. Her eyes flashed for a tiny moment before she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she said, flooring him. He'd expected some sort of lecture on not trusting his friends, etc.

"For what?" He asked begrudgingly. She scooted slightly closer.

"For pressuring you about this mission. And about us. I suppose I should have realized that you're already under enough stress." She sighed. "We talked it over and decided that if you really want us to leave, to let you go on alone, we understand. We don't like it, but this is your destiny, not ours." Harry stared at her for a minute. He'd certainly not been expecting _that_.

Harry looked away from her, lost in thought. Did he want them to leave? His conscience warred with his heart.

_You can't put them in such danger._

_But they _want_ to come._

_So? What if something happens to one of them? What if someone dies?_

_But Neville's right; I need them. I don't even know where to start. _

He imagined what it would feel like if one of them died. He would never forgive himself; that was for sure.

He also imagined making the long journey alone. He didn't know where any of the horcruxes were, or even _what_ all of them were. And he had no idea how to find out.

Ginny was still watching him expectantly. He glanced up at her.

"Can you just… give me time to think?" He asked. "I just need some time alone." She nodded. Standing, she touched his shoulder briefly before exiting the room.

Harry sat for quite awhile longer. He knew he would need help; guidance. He didn't know how he was going to go about his mission alone. But as he thought back to Dumbledore's death, he knew there had to be a reason.

The more he replayed the events in his mind, the more convinced he became that Dumbledore allowed himself to die that night. Dumbledore never did anything without a reason; hence the "lessons" Harry had received all year. Harry knew he was meant to go on alone.

He stood and crossed to the window. Resting his forehead against the cool glass, he weighed his options one last time.

He kept returning, time and time again, to the scene in the Forbidden Forest, when they'd gone to rescue Sirius.

He revisited the entire night in his mind; the fear he'd felt when he'd believed Hermione to be dead, the impossible consequences of dragging his friends (or allowing them to follow him) into danger. Sirius' avoidable death was forefront in his mind.

His biggest hesitation was Ron and Hermione. They'd been with him from the beginning; from the first time he'd faced Voldemort they'd been there for him. Could he really send them home? Should he? And was it really fair to send Ginny, Neville, and Luna away, but allow Ron and Hermione to come along?

"This isn't about what's fair," he told himself firmly. "This is about making the right choice. And the right choice is whatever will destroy Voldemort once and for all." And he knew what he had to do.


	4. Destiny Awaits

**Chapter 4: Destiny Awaits**

When Harry reappeared in the main room of the pub, everyone started nervously. Harry could _feel_ the tension emanating from everyone. Each of them wore a different expression; Hermione's was worried, Ron's was unreadable, Neville's was defiant. Ginny merely looked upset and Luna of course had her usual nonchalant expression.

They were seated around a long table in the corner of the room, and Harry joined them there.

"Before you say anything, Harry," Neville began, "I just want to let you know that we understand how dangerous this will be, we know what we're getting ourselves into, and we wouldn't want to be anywhere but here beside you." Harry smiled and Neville relaxed a little.

"I know," he replied. "I know how you feel, I just want to be sure that all of you understand how I feel. As much as I hate it, _I _was given this destiny. I was the one who was born at the end of July, my parents escaped him three times, and Voldemort chose me. I have to take this responsibility. And if any of you were to be hurt, or killed, while doing what _I_ was meant to do, I could never forgive myself."

"Everything happens for a reason," Luna said. Something in her voice made Harry listen. She sounded the way she had when she'd spoken about the veil, so long ago. "You say you were given this destiny, which is probably true. But what about our destinies? Don't you think we have a purpose too? And that maybe our purpose, our destiny, is to help you fulfill yours?" Harry stared at her. He'd never heard Luna make so much sense in the two years he'd known her.

"I suppose you're right, I guess I never thought of it that way," he replied slowly.

"There's a reason why you met Ron and Hermione became best friends," Luna continued. "That led you to meet Ginny, which led you to meet me. And of course Neville. There's a reason why the six of us were the only ones from the DA to fight at the Ministry, or to defend Hogwarts from those death eaters last June. And I think this is it." The others were nodding right along with Luna. Harry knew she was right.

"Harry, you asked 'what if one of us dies'," Ginny broke in. "Well, maybe that's our destiny. Maybe that's my destiny. And if that's what I'm meant to do then I certainly don't want to take the coward's way out and leave it to someone else any more than you do." Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously. Harry turned to Neville, noticing that he had been exceptionally quiet the entire time.

"Neville?" Neville turned to face him, and then turned again and walked away. Harry looked to the others, who all shrugged. Harry turned and went after him.

"Neville, what's wrong?" He asked when he'd caught up to him halfway up the stairs.

"My birthday is July thirtieth," he said shortly.

"So?" Harry asked, without thinking. Neville reach the landing, turned, and faced Harry.

"And my parents escaped You-Know-Who three times." Harry stared at him, blinking.

"How did you know that?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"My gran tells me all the time. She's very fond of pointing out just how much I'm _not_ like my parents." Harry knew where the conversation was headed, and he knew no way to avoid, nor did he see a reason to. It would have come out sooner or later, and sooner was better.

"Neville, I-"

"So the prophecy could have been about me?" He asked, cutting Harry off. Harry nodded slowly.

"Except for the end part. The end part says, 'the dark lord will mark him as his equal' or something like that." Neville's face was slightly red, though Harry wasn't sure whether from anger or the exertion of climbing the stairs.

"So he marked you. But why you? What made you different from me?" Harry sighed and sank down onto the topmost step."

"I don't know, Neville," he replied. "I don't know why he chose me. Dumbledore had some theory about me being like him, because Voldemort's a half-blood, like me, and he looked like me when he was in school. I don't know for sure why he chose me, but he did." He stood. "And you may think you're jealous, but you're not. You don't want my life, Neville. You don't want any part of it." Neville stared at him for a moment, and then his expression softened and he sat on the step next to Harry.

"I'm sorry. I guess for a moment, I just saw myself as you." He mumbled something that sounded like, "My gran".

"Neville, what did we talk about?" Luna said, emerging from the shadows halfway down the stairs. "You can't let your grandmother's untactful opinions make you think less of yourself. You're a great wizard, and she needs to see that." Neville nodded, and Luna patted his arm.

"I know, but she's always, 'Harry this, and Harry that.'" He looked to Harry. "No offense, of course." Harry smiled.

"None taken." He knew how it felt to be second best to someone all his life. He'd always been jilted in favor of Dudley; in favor of anything, really.

"We should get going, Harry," Hermione said softly as she, Ron, and Ginny joined them. "It's close to daylight."

"Already?" Harry asked incredulously, looking at his watch. Sure enough, it was nearing dawn. "I suppose we should get going then." He turned to Luna and Neville. "Did you pack anything?" They shook their heads.

"I guess we didn't think of that." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, well, Luna can borrow Ginny's things, you're about the same size, and Neville can borrow mine. You're a bit taller but my things are usually too big anyway."

"Why are you're things too big?" Hermione asked as they exited the pub into muggle London. Harry laughed.

"Because they used to be Dudley's. Some of the things I've managed to shrink down a bit, but some of it is still too long or too big." Hermione's eyes were wide.

"You mean they didn't even buy you your own clothes? They just gave you Dudley's old things? Dudley, who's four sizes bigger than you?" Harry shrugged. He didn't see it as such a big deal anymore. He was free of the Dursleys for the rest of his life.

"I don't care. It's not as bad as them locking me in my cupboard." Hermione stopped short.

"They did _what_?" She demanded. Harry realized too late what he'd said.

"It's nothing, really, it doesn't even matter." As Harry said this, he remembered saying those exact words to Mr. Weasley when they left for the World Quidditch Cup.

"Doesn't matter?" She asked shrilly. "They locked you in a cupboard!"

"Shh!" Harry snapped as Ginny and Luna came up behind them.

"Who locked you in a cupboard?" Luna asked as though it were the most normal question to ask someone. Ginny, however, was now watching him with raised eyebrows.

"No one!" Harry said, exasperated, trying to brush off the subject. Hermione wasn't having any of that, though.

"The Dursleys!" She told them with murder in her eyes. "They locked him in a cupboard!" Harry hung his head, but Ginny, placing her hand under his chin, lifted his head back up to eye level with her.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. They're the ones who should be ashamed."

"I know, it's just-" he stopped, not sure how to word it- "all of you grew up with these wonderful families that loved you. The Dursleys never cared a pin for me." Neville and Ron joined them. "Even you, Neville. Your grandmother may be a bit harsh, but at least she still cares about you." Hermione hugged him.

"We care about you," she reminded him. He hugged her back, and then Ginny threw her arms around the two of them.

"We're family," she said. "No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you, Harry." Harry smiled down at her.

"Ok, you two, you're suffocating me," he joked. Despite his light-hearted banter, though, he was feeling something overwhelming filling his heart. He _did_ have family, and they were standing right there in front of him. He didn't need the Dursleys' love or acceptance, because he had all the love and acceptance he could ever want right there in his friends.

"But," Hermione stopped them, "if we happen to come by Privet Drive, I'm turning all three of them into pigs." Everyone laughed. "What?" Hermione asked. "I'm serious." Harry threw his arm around her.

"Thanks, Hermione," he told her. They headed down the street. "I wonder where the nearest convenience store is." He wondered.

"There's one," Hermione pointed. Sitting on the corner up ahead, it was rundown and dilapidated.

"Should we risk that? We might catch a disease," Ginny muttered, wrinkling her nose. Harry grinned at her and pushed her forward.

"We just need to buy a map and then we'll be out of there," he promised. She still didn't look happy at the prospect.

"We'll, uh, keep watch outside," Neville said uncomfortably, staring at the shop warily. Harry shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He held the door open for the others as Luna took up post next to Neville.

Inside, a surly looking man was lounging in a ripped old armchair behind a wooden counter. His clothes were dirty, and the entire store smelled of wet dog. He grumbled and stood up when they entered. The counter was dirty and had swear words etched into it. The floor looked as though it had never been mopped, and there was soft music coming from a radio behind the counter, but the music was accompanied by much static and a high-pitched whine. The man punched the radio with his fist and the whine stopped for a moment. It started up again as Harry approached the counter

"Whaddya want?" He mumbled grouchily. Hermione shrank back a little and looked at Harry.

"We need a map, sir," he said defiantly. Then man narrowed his eyes at Harry's tone.

"A map of what?" He demanded.

"England," Harry replied in an obvious tone. The man glared at him and pointed to a rack near the door they'd come in. The rack was falling apart, and many of the maps had pages torn out of them or dirt smeared on them. Harry moved over to it and he and Hermione began shifting through the maps and books of maps. "How much money do you have?" Harry whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry," she whispered back. "I have plenty." They were both startled to hear the man shout.

"Hey, you! Cut that out!" Harry and Hermione whipped their heads around and received a shock.

Ron and Ginny had been testing out the coffee machine, pressing the button to see the hot liquid come out, and then pressing a different button. There was coffee all over the floor, but Ron and Ginny were having too much fun to notice. Hermione hurried over there and put herself in between her friends and the furious man. He came very close to her, and she pinched her nose.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said, her voice nasally because she had her nose plugged. "They're from, err, India and they've never seen a machine like this before." The man raised an eyebrow.

"They're from India?" He asked skeptically. Hermione nodded vigorously.

"They were, err, adopted when they were little, and they're vacationing here for a week." She leaned back away from the man. He muttered something indistinct under his breath and disappeared to the back. When he came back out he was holding a mop, which he thrust into Hermione's arms. She stood there, staring after him in complete disbelief as he ambled back over to the counter and his chair. Hermione turned, glared at Ron, and shoved the mop at him. Then, she turned on her heel and returned to the map stand with Harry. Ron, looking puzzled, started to mop the coffee covered floor. He was, however, using the wrong end of the mop. Harry turned to go help him, but Hermione stopped him.

"Let him figure it out on his own," she whispered. "Both of them, serves them right for making such a mess." Harry didn't exactly take this view, especially since Ginny was now trying to help Ron figure it out, but he heeded to Hermione's wishes.

Some time later, Ron and Ginny had discovered the correct way to mop a floor, Harry and Hermione had purchased a good, detailed map of the country, and the group was out of the shop and on their way to Godric's Hollow.

"Okay, the map says it's just on the other side of that town, just like I told you," Hermione pointed, proving her suspicions from the wedding. "We'll have to go through it, Harry, look." She showed him the map. Harry saw that she was right; they would have to either go through it or go miles out of the way.

"All right," Harry conceded. "But I still don't like it." Ginny looked puzzled.

"Why can't we apparate to Godric's Hollow?" She asked.

"Because Godric's Hollow is a muggle town," Harry explained, still surveying the map. "We don't know what it looks like, so we can't just apparate there and risk being seen by any muggles… Aha!" He finished. Ginny stared at him.

"What?" Harry pointed triumphantly.

"There's a forest, right here on the south side of this town, look." They all crowded around the map. "If we can apparate to this forest, we won't have to walk far through this town before we'll reach Godric's Hollow."

"Good," Hermione said. "Something about that town gives me the shivers. I don't know why, but it just does." Harry shook his head. He felt the same way.

"All right, let's get ready to apparate." He directed them into a dark alleyway. "Neville, you can do it on your own, right?" Neville nodded. "And Ron, you're okay?" Ron nodded, too. "Ginny, you can take my arm, and Luna, you take someone's arm." Luna nodded and scooted over to Neville. Harry had meant to make her apparate with Hermione. He wasn't sure how Neville was with side-along, but didn't want to ask. He sighed and held out his arm to Ginny, hoping that Neville would be able to handle it.

"Everyone know where we're going?" Harry asked. They nodded. "All right, let's go." He spun and disapparated, taking Ginny with him and concentrating hard on the forest in question.

They appeared in a dark, dank clearing, and Harry, looking around, was relieved to see that everyone had made it okay.

Pulling out his wand, he muttered the four-point spell and the wand spun on his palm. Once it had pointed north, he glanced at the others.

"We need to go that way," he said, pointing a little east of his wand. They nodded, and pulled their jackets around them against the cold. Harry led the way, pushing through the trees into the deep, dark forest.

"Harry, is this a muggle forest?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling slightly. Harry shrugged.

"I would assume so," he replied. "It's right on the edge of a muggle town, I'm sure the ministry wouldn't allow creatures from our world to inhabit it. What if a muggle saw one?" Hermione nodded.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "I was just checking." Harry grinned at her.

"Scared?" He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what if I am?"

"I'm scared, too," Ginny said. Harry took her hand and squeezed it, and she smiled slightly at him. Ron made a face.

"Girls," he scoffed. "There's nothing scary about this place." His voice trembled ever so slightly, though, and Harry shook his head. Neville and Luna were walking slightly behind them; Luna was still clutching Neville's arm.

They walked for several hours before Ginny began to complain about her feet hurting. Reluctantly, Harry agreed that they could sit a rest for a minute. He was worried about wasting too much daylight; they didn't need to be traveling at night if they could help it. He wanted to get to Godric's Hollow sometime before the sun began to set, but this forest seemed to be miles long, and their many steps weren't getting them anywhere.

"I suppose I could take this opportunity to fill you three in on exactly what we're doing here," he said, pointing at Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They all found places to sit.

"I spent sixth year in lessons with Dumbledore," Harry explained. "He basically took me on a trip through Voldemort's life, and he showed me what Voldemort's ancestors were like. It gave me a bit of an insight to why he's so evil. All of it added up to a memory of Professor Slughorn's that I had to get from him. In the memory, we saw Slughorn telling Voldemort -when he was still in school- about horcruxes." Neville, Luna, and Ginny looked puzzled.

"What are horcruxes?" Neville asked.

"Horcruxes are very, very dark magic," Harry told him. "It has to do with splitting your soul to make you immortal. Basically, you murder someone, which splits your soul, and then you perform some complex spell to conceal that split piece of your soul in an object. Dumbledore said that it's possible to use an animal, but that it's not smart to do so."

"So You-Know-Who is immortal?" Ginny gasped. Harry nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "For the time being, anyway. He has six horcruxes-"

"Six!" Neville exclaimed.

"-six horcruxes, because he wanted to split his soul into seven pieces. He wanted to be invincible."

"But splitting his soul seven times would mean he is immortal, wouldn't it?" Luna asked. Harry shook his head with grim satisfaction.

"No. At least two of the horcruxes have been destroyed." He turned to Ginny.

"What?" She demanded.

"Remember Riddle's diary?" He asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's that got to do with-" She paused. "Oh... Oh, Merlin! Are you kidding me?"

"No. That diary had a piece of Voldemort's soul in it. When I destroyed it, I destroyed a bit of Voldemort's soul." Against his better judgment, Harry succumbed to a fresh surge of pride that at the mere age of twelve he had managed to defeat a seventh of Voldemort. Surely now, at seventeen, he could finish the job.

"So, is that why he could possess me through the diary?" Ginny wondered. Harry nodded.

"So, two have been destroyed?" Neville prompted.

"Well, another one was a ring that belonged to Voldemort's grandfather. He stole it from his uncle, and then he killed his father and his father's parents. Dumbledore destroyed that one last summer." Harry mused on this for a moment. "He kept saying he was going to tell me the story, but he never got the chance." The others allowed him a few moments of silence.

"Wait, you said 'at least two', didn't you?" Ginny thought aloud. Harry nodded.

"The night Dumbledore died, I went with him to destroy another horcrux. We went to a cave that Voldemort took a trip to before he came to Hogwarts. Apparently he tortured a couple of other children there. Dumbledore said that Voldemort already had a shocking amount of control over his powers before he even knew what they were." Harry paused for breath, and then continued.

"We had to cross in this boat, and then Dumbledore had to drink a potion that made him very weak, we were attacked by inferi, Dumbledore died, and after all of that, what we picked up wasn't even the real horcrux." Neville and Luna's eyes were round as galleons.

"It wasn't real?" Ginny asked. Harry pulled the locket out of his robes.

"The real horcrux is a big, heavy locket with Slytherin's mark on it." He opened it and took out the note from R.A.B. He didn't feel like reading it aloud, so he passed it around. "This is the note that was inside the locket we found in the cave." Once everyone had read it, he looked around the room. "Any ideas?" They all looked blank.

"Well, I think it's definitely a death eater," Hermione said. Neville stared at her.

"Why do you say that?" He wanted to know.

"Because it's addressed to 'the Dark Lord'. Only the death eaters called him that. I think it sounds like someone who knew Voldemort personally."

"Well, who can we think of that knew Voldemort personally?" Harry asked the group in general. Ginny blinked.

"Harry, can you remember the names of the death eaters who were at the graveyard?" She asked. Harry put his chin in his palm and thought hard.

"Well, there was Wormtail, of course," he began. Neville and Luna looked puzzled. "Peter Pettigrew," he told them. "He's really alive and I'll explain the full story to you another time. Umm, Avery, Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott; Crouch Jr. was at Hogwarts, umm, I think that was all of them."

"And who were the ones who escaped from Azkaban last year?" Ron wanted to know.

"Antonin Dolohov," Hermione answered with a glare. Harry smiled grimly at the memory of the curse Dolohov had nearly killed Hermione with.

"And the Lestranges," Neville added. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and his brother Rabastan." Neville's face lit up. "What about Rabastan?" He asked. "Rab could be short for Rabastan." Harry rubbed his own neck with one hand.

"I don't know," he replied slowly. "I think R.A.B. is someone's initials," Neville skimmed the note again.

"Yeah, you're right," he conceded. "Augustus Rookwood escaped from Azkaban, too," he added.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Jugson and Mulciber, too, remember," he added. They all nodded.

"But none of them have those initials," Luna said. Everyone looked defeated.

"Well, maybe it didn't have to be a Death eater, did it?" Ron said. "I mean, it could have been someone who knew Voldemort and feared him enough to call him the Dark Lord, but wasn't actually a death eater." Hermione's eyebrows came together.

"Do we know of anyone that fits that description?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe it was someone who _was_ a death eater, but died during the first war, or died sometime before You-Know-Who returned that summer?" Ginny suggested.

"We could research it when we visit Hogwarts," Hermione said. Neville and Luna stared at her.

"We're visiting Hogwarts?" They exclaimed together. The other four laughed.

"You'll be fine," Harry assured them. "We're going to talk to Dumbledore." Neville stared at him the same way he'd stared at Hermione.

"How can we talk to Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"Through the veil," Luna reminded him.

"No," Harry corrected her. "Through his portrait. When he died, a portrait of him appeared on the wall with the other Heads who've passed on. You can talk to the old Heads through the portrait. They serve the current Head and give them advice and things. I just hope McGonagall will let us."

"Do you really think it will be the same?" Neville asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, he was asleep last time I was in there, but it's worth a try, isn't it?" Hermione checked her watch.

"Goodness!" She exclaimed. "We should get moving. It's nearing five o'clock." Harry shot to his feet.

"Come on," he said. "We need to get to Godric's Hollow before dark if possible." They all stood and started walking.

An hour later, the trees were noticeably thinner and Harry could see the last few rays of the setting sun.

"We need to hurry," he said to the others, who nodded, and they quickened their pace.

"Is this forest _ever_ going to end?" Ginny asked. Harry patted her shoulder.

They came to the edge of the trees, and saw houses lining a dirty, trash-filled river. A few here and there had lights on, but most were dark. The streets were cobbled, with many stones missing or cracked; the yards were overgrown and full of weeds. The houses were rundown; many had vines growing up the walls. Some looked abandoned altogether. _Who would live here?_ Harry thought to himself.

"I don't like this place," Ginny whispered. Harry felt her slide her arm through his. She was trembling slightly. Harry patted her hand reassuringly.

"Neither do I," he admitted, "but we need to go through it to get to Godric's Hollow." He glanced up and down the street that ran parallel to the river in front of them. The entire scene made him uneasy, especially at night. "Maybe we should get out the Invisibility Cloaks," he decided, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. Hermione nodded.

"Good idea," she said, pulling hers out. Ginny, Ron, and Harry did the same. Neville and Luna merely stared at them, transfixed. Harry noticed their expressions.

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't with us when we got these. They were a gift from some friends." They nodded. "I suppose Ginny can share this one with me, and you and Luna can share Ginny's." He said this because Luna and Ginny were the smallest of the group, and could easily fit under with him and Neville, but he noticed Ginny had a strange expression on her face as she handed Neville her cloak. Hermione's eyebrows were raised slightly.

They walked in silence for a while, ducking down streets, keeping close to the shrubbery that seemed to grow between the street and every house on the block. Harry checked the map from time to time, thankful that they had it.

Ginny shifted and Harry felt another shiver that nothing to do with the cold. Because the cloak barely covered the two of them (it barely covered Harry), she was tucked under his left arm and they were walking slowly to make sure that they were completely covered at all times. This wasn't Hogwarts, where it was okay if Harry's ankles showed a bit. This was a potentially dangerous situation, and could be very disastrous if someone spotted Harry's trainers walking along the sidewalk on their own. He hoped Luna and Neville were being as careful as he was.

As they walked, the lights in the houses began to go out, one by one, until all of the houses were dark. Finally, they turned onto what Harry could see was the second to last street before they would reach the edge of Godric's Hollow. Glancing up at the street sign, Harry read, "Spinner's End," in a quiet voice. Ginny looked up at him and he pulled her a bit closer to reassure her. She tensed slightly and Harry released her, hurt. He knew why she was pulling away, but couldn't help feeling insulted. He heard Hermione whisper something to Ron, and then there was silence.

"Ginny, can you light your wand?" He whispered. It seemed the street lights had gone out with the houses, it was nearly pitch-black. Harry stopped so that Ginny could pull out her wand. "From now on, don't put it away, okay?" He whispered into her ear. For some reason, he felt the need to be as quiet as possible.

"Lumos," he heard her whisper, and suddenly the underneath of the cloak was filled with blazing light. Glancing up, Harry received a shock that nearly sent him to his knees.

He was standing face to face with Severus Snape.


	5. Of Allies and Enemies

**Chapter Five: Of Allies and Enemies**

Swearing mentally, Harry clapped his hand over Ginny's mouth. He felt the hot breath from her gasp against his palm, letting go when she squirmed away. What could he do? Snape was much more powerful than he was. What if someone died? He would never forgive himself. Snape's eyes were boring into his, when suddenly, Harry realized something.

Snape couldn't see him! In his shock, he'd forgotten that he was wearing the cloak. However, Snape was walking right toward them. If Harry didn't move fast, Snape would walk right into them, and Snape wasn't stupid. He would realize something wasn't right. Wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist, Harry moved out of the way just in time, silently hoping the others had seen and were getting out of the way as well. He hoped the cloak didn't show his feet as he moved, but Snape was focused on something ahead of him. Curious, Harry started to follow. Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She hissed. He glanced down at her.

"What am I doing? What is Snape doing?" He demanded. "Why is he in a muggle town?" Struck with a thought, Harry covered his own mouth with his hand. "Ron?" He whispered.

"Over here." He heard. He moved toward the voice and bumped into Ron. Picking up the edge of his cloak, he darted under Ron's a quickly as possible.

"What is Snape doing here?" Ron asked. Harry was worried. He thought he might know, but wasn't sure what they should do about it.

"What do you think?" Harry replied softly. "This is a _muggle_ town. He's probably Voldemort's right-hand man now, I'm sure he's up to no good." Ron nodded.

"You're right, I should've thought of that. But what can we do?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can't stand around and let him do whatever terrible thing Voldemort sent him to do." Ron grimaced.

"I know. I suppose we should at least find out what's going on. If we have to send someone for help, we will."

"Good idea. Tell Hermione and Neville, okay?" Ron nodded and Harry glanced around and then darted back under his own cloak with Ginny.

"What's going on?" She whispered. Harry took her by the arm.

"We're going to follow him and find out what he's up to."

"What?!" Harry nudged her.

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed.

"Why are we following Snape?" She demanded as she took little running steps to keep up with him. "Do you have a death wish?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's six of us and one of him. We have to at least try to stop him rather than let him torture or kill or whatever he's planning." Ginny sighed.

"Yes, but we have to make sure he really _is_ alone. Otherwise it'll be the Ministry all over again-" she froze and Harry glared at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Harry shook his head.

Forget it," he replied coldly, focusing his attention back on the task at hand.

Snape stopped in front of the very last house on the street. They watched as he waved his wand over the door handle, whispering some strange incantation. The door opened slowly, and Snape slipped inside. Harry and Ginny moved all the way up to the front window, where they crouched among the dead azalea bushes.

Suddenly, the front room was ablaze with lights. Blinking, Harry tried to adjust to the light to see what was going on. When his eyes had adjusted, he saw that Snape was sitting on a sofa.

"Wait a minute..." Harry trailed off. What was going on?

"Wormtail!" They heard Snape yell. Harry froze. Wormtail was here? Sure enough, Wormtail came shuffling through a door hidden behind a bookcase just moments later, glaring at Snape.

"You called?" He muttered mutinously. Snape waved his hand lazily behind him and Wormtail stomped off in that direction, throwing a furious glance over his shoulder at the dark, lanky wizard. Harry turned to Ginny, who blinked at him, obviously as confused as he was.

"What's Wormtail doing here?" Harry murmured. Ginny glanced at him.

"Who's Wormtail?" She asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," he replied. Ginny made a soft "oh" of comprehension and turned back to the window.

Snape was now holding a drink in his hand and staring at the wall. Wormtail was standing off to one side, obviously waiting for more orders. Snape looked up at him, sneered, and waved him away. Wormtail disappeared back through the door. Snape waved his wand at the door, obviously sealing it shut, and then resumed his study of the wall. Squinting, Harry could see that Snape looked haggard and rundown. Probably from the guilt of what he'd done. Or from the running he'd been doing since he'd murdered Dumbledore.

"So, does Snape live here?" Ginny whispered. Harry shrugged, still angry with her.

"Either that or Wormtail does." Snape stood and walked to a far wall where a large painting hung on the wall. Snape moved the painting to reveal the door to an old-fashioned muggle safe. Harry and Ginny inched closer to the window, hiding themselves even further in the bushes. Not that it mattered, what with the cloak covering them. He could hear the others rustling in the bushes as well.

As they stared, Snape turned the lock right, then left, then right again. Slowly, he opened the door and reached inside, pulling out a large, old-fashioned locket.

Harry's mouth dropped open. He stared in shock as Snape examined the locket, the ornate "S" glittering in the low lamplight. He heard Hermione gasp out loud.

"But, he _can't_ be R.A.B.!" Harry said frantically. "It just doesn't make any sense!" He glanced at Ginny, who raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She looked slightly concerned for his sanity. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Ginny, that's the horcrux locket!" He whispered. Her mouth formed a little "o", and she turned to stare at the locket.

"Wow," she breathed. "How did he get it?" Harry shrugged.

He's probably keeping it safe for Voldemort," Harry thought aloud. "Voldemort must have caught R.A.B. before he destroyed the locket and taken it back. If Snape's keeping it locked up, it must still be a horcrux."

"What's he doing?" She gasped.

Snape was holding the locket by its chain so that it dangled down below his hand. He waved his wand over it once, and the locket glowed black. He waved his wand again and it glowed red. At this point he let go of it and it hung suspended in mid-air, glowing as brightly as the setting sun. He muttered a few words that Harry couldn't make out and waved his wand a third time. The locket turned to white, a blinding white light that made Harry and Ginny shield their eyes. When the light receded, Snape was holding a lifeless locket in his hands. He crossed the room once more, returned the locket to the safe and replaced the picture that hung in front of the safe.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"What did he do to it?" Ginny asked, nervously chewing on her fingernails. Harry pulled her fingers out of her mouth and she jerked away. They glared at each other for a moment. Finally, Harry dropped his eyes.

"He was probably reinforcing it, you know, making it stronger so that no one could destroy it," he replied. Glancing back up, he noticed that Ginny looked very scared.

"But if we can't destroy it then you can't defeat You-know-who!" She exclaimed. Harry gave the window a determined look.

"Oh, I'll destroy it," he assured her. He started to stand up, but Ginny pulled him back down. They watched Snape leave the front room.

"Where are you going?" She hissed. He pulled his arm out of her grip.

"I'm going to get that locket so I can destroy it!" He snapped back. "What do you think?" She grabbed his arm again.

"No! Harry you can't deny that Snape is powerful, even with all six of us! Please, please don't do this now!" Harry glared at her.

"You want me to just _walk away_ from a piece of Voldemort's soul?" He demanded. She nodded frantically, pleading with her big eyes.

"Please, Harry, I'm begging you!" She was near tears now, and Harry was torn. She was right, that was for sure. The last time he'd dueled with Snape, he'd definitely come out worse. But he just couldn't walk away when one of the horcruxes that he needed so desperately to destroy was sitting a mere twenty feet from him (albeit with a wall and a window in between them). Looking back at Ginny, he sighed.

"Fine," he agreed heavily. The locket wasn't going anywhere, at least for now, and as soon as they'd gone to Godric's Hollow and Hogwarts and had figured out how to destroy these things, he could come back and... kill Snape.

Harry gulped. Even though his anger toward Snape had not abated, he felt sick at the thought of killing someone. Should he kill him? Or would that make him as bad as Snape, a murderer? He could certainly turn him over to the Ministry, now that he knew where Snape lived. Ginny tugged on his arm, bringing him back to the present.

"Come on, Harry, you said Godric's Hollow is just on the other side of this street," she whispered. She seemed worried that he would change his mind and go bursting into Snape's house. Harry nodded and they extracted themselves from the bushes and began walking down the street, still keeping close to the bushes that lined the fronts of the houses. The sky was beginning to lighten, although it was still mostly dark.

Harry thought back to the events of the past day and realized that it seemed much longer than one twenty-four hour time period. With everything that had happened, it was no wonder why he suddenly felt exhausted. As soon as they reached Godric's Hollow, they would rest.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, tugging on his sleeve. Looking up, Harry realized they had come to the edge of a highway. Pulling out the map, Harry realized that this highway basically made the line between this dark, spooky town and Godric's Hollow. Being hardly six in the morning, it was deserted, but Harry knew they should cross quickly just to be safe. He hoped the others were right behind him.

They stepped cautiously out onto the edge of the highway and Harry looked around them. Seeing no one, he pulled the cloak off of them. He heard a swishing sound and looked up to see Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna revealing themselves. "Ready?" He asked them. They nodded.

Truthfully, Harry wasn't worried about crossing the highway. He was more worried about what he might find on the other side. What if Voldemort or his death eaters were waiting for them?

Harry looked up at the sound of Ginny inhaling sharply. They had reached the other side of the highway and were now staring at Godric's Hollow.

The houses that lined the street were large and impressive, with sprawling front lawns that were the greenest of greens. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the splendor. It was as though they had stepped into another world rather than just crossed a street. The house on the corner offered a glimpse of the backyard, and Harry could see a fancy wrought iron gate enclosing a few acres of lawns with rose gardens and a tennis court. Had his parents really lived _here_?

"Harry, come on," Ginny tugged on his arm. Her eyes were wide, but she said nothing about the splendor. "We need to find your parents house." Harry fell into step beside her and pulled out the map once more. He checked the lines of streets until he found his parents' old street. He'd done some research to find the address of his parents' old residence.

"Here it is, Watson Avenue" He said, pointing. He looked around. "What street are we on?" Ginny pointed at a street sign. It said "Watson Avenue ". Harry did a double-take.

He refolded the map and tucked it into his pocket. The house was around here somewhere. _Number 7_, he thought. Harry looked up. Number 7 was in front of them.

"So, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked. Harry paused.

"Well, I guess because this is where all of this started, you know, between me and Voldemort, so I thought coming here would help me." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, it's not even the same house, your parents' house was blasted to pieces," she said softly.

"I know that," Harry said more sharply than he'd intended. Hermione flinched.

"And, erm, you know muggles probably live there now, so they probably wont be of much help," she continued cautiously. Harry glared at her and then looked away.

"She's right, mate," Ron echoed. Harry stood up.

"Well, I'm going to try anyway," he snapped. "I can't just walk away now that I'm here." He marched to the house. The others ran to catch up, Hermione grabbing his arm. They stood in the drive and stared up at the house. It was four stories high, made of gray stone. Harry figured there must be close to thirty rooms.

"Harry," she croaked, "it's six-thirty in the morning! You can't go waking people up!" Harry ignored her, yanking his arm out of her grip. He reached the door and knocked loudly on it. "Harry!" Hermione pleaded. A light flicked on in the front hall, and they heard locks clicking and someone grumbling.

The door opened wide and Harry found himself facing a small woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She was wearing a fuzzy robe and matching slippers, and her hair was in a knot at the back of her head. Her eyes widened as she took in the band of teenagers standing on her doorstep.

"Can I help you?" She asked. The others looked at Harry, who froze. What was he supposed to say? The woman cocked her head to the side, studying Harry in a very familiar way.

"Please, ma'am," Hermione broke in, "we're really sorry for waking you, but Harry-" she pushed Harry forward a little "-used to live here when he was a baby, and, well..." she trailed off. Harry wasn't sure what else to say. What could he possibly find out from this woman, who was now staring at his scar?

"I understand," she breathed. She opened the door. "Come in, please," she said, more quietly and urgently. Harry glanced around at the others, who nodded. Hermione pushed Harry forward slightly, and he followed the woman into the house. She let them pass and closed the door. They stood in the hall, looking awkwardly at each other.

After closing the door, the woman motioned them to follow her. They walked down the hall and into a spacious living room with cream leather furniture and a patio with a glass door overlooking the grounds. The woman sat on the couch and, looking around at each other, Harry and the other found places to sit as well.

"I wondered when I would get to meet you, Harry Potter," the woman said softly. Harry froze and stared at her in complete disbelief. How many more surprises could he take?

Hermione stood up and took out her wand.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The woman held up her hands in surrender.

"Don't curse me," she said softly. "I'm not a death eater. And I may be able to help you."

"How can _you_ help _us_?" Hermione wasn't giving in easily. A kettle whistled in the background, and the woman smiled and stood up.

"Stay right here, I'll be back."

They waited for several minutes, not really saying anything. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"This doesn't feel right." Harry shrugged. "Who is this lady? How does she know Harry? How can we be so sure she's on our side?"

"Hermione, she said she could help us!" Ron said. "I mean, she's a muggle. What is she going to do?" Hermione glared at him.

"Muggle, hah!" She sneered. "If she's a muggle then how did she know what my wand was, or that I would curse her with it, or what a death eater is? She's probably a squib-"

"Hey, I take offense to that," the lady remarked laughingly as she came around the corner. Hermione reddened, but still refused to sit down or put away her wand. Harry glared at her, and then turned to the woman.

"Who are you?" He repeated Hermione's question in slightly calmer tones. The woman smiled.

"Well, my name is Maria Perehoduk," she began. "I'm thirty seven years old, I'm divorced and have a four year old boy, and I've lived in this house for about fifteen years now-" She stopped and looked at Harry. "But you're not interested in any of that. You want to know who I am in regards to you." Blushing slightly, Harry nodded.

"I guess it probably starts about twenty years ago, when my family moved to Lincolnshire. I was seventeen, and we moved in across the street from a nice older couple who had two daughters. One of them had just married, and the other was about twenty and was engaged. I am an only child, and there were no kids my age in the neighborhood, but Lily didn't mind me hanging around her and her friends." She paused, taking in everyone's reaction.

Hermione sank back onto the couch next to Ginny. Harry was perched on the arm of the couch on Ginny's other side, and Ron was seated on the far end. Neville had seated himself in a large armchair, with Luna on the floor at his feet.

So this woman had been friends with his parents. But still, how could she help him? Maria seemed to be reading his mind.

"Lily told me everything; she said I was the little sister she never had. She and Petunia never got along-"

"I know that's true," Harry muttered, and Maria laughed, continuing.

"-and she sometimes said that she and Petunia weren't really sisters, they just happened to have the same parents. Lily was always funny like that about Petunia. Well, eventually, Lily trusted me enough to tell me _why_ she and Petunia hated each other so much, which was about the biggest secret she ever told me. I didn't believe her at first, but eventually I realized she was telling the truth-"

"She _told_ you she was a witch?" Hermione exclaimed. "But, that's breaking the International Statue for Wizarding Secrecy-" Ron held up his hand.

"Hermione, no one cares," he told her. She folded her arms and huffed. Maria smiled.

"I was shocked, but not scared. I mean, Lily was the closest thing I ever had to a best friend, even though she had many other friends that were closer to her age that were also witches and wizards. I trusted her with my life, so I knew that there was nothing to be afraid of." She paused again, seemingly lost in thought.

"So then what happened?" Luna piped up.

"Well, Lily married James, of course, and they moved away. I was heartbroken, even though Lily wrote me letters and called me almost everyday for the first year." Maria looked hard at Harry's scar again. "And then the phone calls started coming less and less, and when we did talk, it was for a shorter amount of time each call. She kept saying she was busy, that she wished she could call more, but she had a lot to do.

"I knew about that Voldemort guy, but I didn't know until a couple of years ago that she was part of that Order thing that worked against him. So I just figured that married life and a career were taking up all of her time. You know she worked in the Department of Mysteries, right?" Harry stared at her. Luna glanced up.

"My mum worked in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry whispered. Maria nodded. Hermione looked unsure of what to say, and Ron was watching Maria excitedly, waiting for more of the story.

"Yes, she told me about it sometimes, what she was doing." Hermione opened her mouth, probably to complain about the rule-breaking, but Ron silenced her with a look. "Something about that awful killing curse." Harry didn't know what to say. He'd never been told about his parents' careers before. He wondered why Sirius or Lupin or Dumbledore had never said anything, but then, he'd never asked.

"So then the prophecy was made," Harry prompted the story. Maria looked at him.

"You know about the prophecy, then?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Dumbledore told me last year," he said. She smiled.

"Ah, yes, Dumbledore," she said, a reminiscent look on her face.

"You know Dumbledore?" He asked incredulously. Maria giggled slightly.

"Who doesn't know Dumbledore? He was the Leader of the Order. Who do you think helped me get this house?" Harry just stared at her. How could Dumbledore have not told him about this? Dumbledore had claimed to have told him _everything_. This was a large piece of information to withhold.

"Don't be angry at him for not telling you," Maria correctly interpreted Harry's reaction. "He always did his best to protect you, you know. And I think he wanted you to find me on your own, when the time was right."

"Why?" Harry asked. She smiled.

"Because he knew I could help you," she replied. Not able to contain herself, Hermione spoke up.

"You keep saying that," she bit out. "How exactly can you help him?" Ron nudged her, but Maria didn't seem angry or offended.

"Because I know... something. Something that may help you when you're ready to destroy Voldemort…" Hermione folded her arms.

"How do _you_ know anything that will help him destroy Voldemort?" She wanted to know.

"James told me. I think James knew he was going to die, and he left the secret with me so that I could give it to Harry one day." But Hermione wasn't giving in easily.

"But why did Harry's dad leave the secret with you and not someone else like Sirius or Professor Lupin or Dumbledore?" She demanded. "And how did Harry's dad know Voldemort's 'secret'?" Maria shrugged.

"I don't know why he left it with me. Perhaps because I'm a muggle and I can't do anything with them. Not that James didn't trust his friends, but I think he figured that, being a muggle completely out of Voldemort's line of fire; I would be most likely to survive until you were ready. And he didn't want to tell a wizard, because a wizard might want to use it to get rid of Voldemort, but it wouldn't work because it has to be you, and James knew that."

"How did my dad know this secret?" Harry asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Didn't you know what your dad was?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "Goodness, Dumbledore didn't tell you _anything_, did he?" Harry thought back to the "lessons" and finding out about the horcruxes.

"Well, he told me _some_ stuff," Harry corrected. She raised an eyebrow at his tone, but said nothing about it.

"Your dad was an auror, Harry, and one of the best. He even gave old Mad-Eye a run for his money. And his main mission was to get as much information on Voldemort as possible. He got a lot of it, more than anyone ever thought he'd be able to." Harry smiled at the thought of his dad fighting against evil. Obviously it ran in his blood. "See, he was really, really good at Transfiguration, you know, he could Transfigure himself into just about anything, a dog, a tree, an brick, whatever the occasion called for. Of course, Voldemort didn't know anything about this special ability, just that James was a threat to him. He almost caught your parents-"

"Three times," Harry finished for her. She nodded.

"Well, then the prophecy was made, and Voldemort had a dilemma on his hands, I'm sure you know. " She paused. "Would you all mind if I spoke to Harry alone?" Hermione looked wary again.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because what I have to say next is somewhat personal, and it should be up to Harry whether he would like to share it with anyone else." Hermione crossed her arms.

"We're his friends, of course he would want to share it with us," she protested. Maria smiled slightly.

"That's for Harry to decide, not me or you." Hermione opened her mouth.

"Hermione," Harry stopped her. "It's all right, just go." She closed her mouth and stood, looking slightly hurt. Ron stood and took her by the arm, guiding her out of the room. Ginny, Neville, and Luna followed silently.

Once the room was empty except for Harry and Maria, she spoke again.

"I have something for you," she said with a smile. He stared at her.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head.

"It's a present from a friend. But first, I have to tell you something important." Harry nodded, waiting. "You see, the prophecy could have been referring to two separate babies-"

"I know all that," Harry interrupted. "The other possible 'Chosen One' just left the room." She looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked. "Well that's interesting." She shook her head again. "So there is Voldemort with a prophecy of impending doom, and two choices as to which baby he should kill."

"Dumbledore told me why he chose me. He said that Voldemort and I are alike. He looked like me when he was in school, and both of us were half-bloods. Something about Voldemort seeing himself in me and seeing a threat." Maria nodded.

"Yes, that was Dumbledore's theory," she said. "I have a different one. You may not like what you hear next." Harry shrugged.

"I'll deal. I've seen and heard a lot of things I didn't like."

"Your mother was a very kind woman. When she was in school, she was nice to everyone – even those who weren't nice to her. It just wasn't in her blood to be unpleasant." Harry wrinkled his brow.

"But she was rude to my dad," he said. "She called him a bullying toe-rag." Maria gave him an odd look. "I saw a memory with my mum and my dad in it," he explained. He left out the name of the owner of said memory. He couldn't bear to let that name escape his lips.

"Yes, well, your dad was a special case, apparently. I wasn't there, of course, but I'd heard from friends of hers that no one else ever heard an unkind word come out of her mouth. This led her to be, shall we say, idolized by the school outcasts, seeing as no one else would give them the time of day." Harry nodded again. He had yet to understand where this was going.

"Harry, there was a certain classmate of your mother's who sort of – _took_ to her. He, err, he wasn't popular at all, and she was nice to him, of course. I think she was his only friend. But this classmate went the wrong way and became one of Voldemort's followers." Harry took in what she was saying. Anyone who became a follower of Voldemort was most likely a Slytherin. Why would his mother befriend a Slytherin?

"What does this have to do with the prophecy?" Harry asked, quelling his prejudice against Slytherins for the moment. Maria gave him a wan smile.

"I think this person unknowingly pushed Voldemort toward choosing you."


	6. In the Hogs Head Again

**Chapter Six: In the Hogs Head Again**

"What?" Harry was dumbfounded. How could someone unknowingly cause someone else to do something that huge? This didn't make any sense. And how did Maria know so much? Sure, his mum had told her a lot, but how did she know what Death eaters had said and done? Maybe Hermione was right…

"Don't go thinking like that," Maria said, reading his expression. "I can't tell you how I know this, but I do."

"Who was it?" Harry demanded. Maria sighed.

"I can't tell you that, either. He will have to tell you himself. But you're unlikely to believe him, and I wanted to tell you this so that you might believe him when the time comes." Harry shook his head.

"You can't drop a bomb on me like that and then take it back," he said with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it had to be done. You had to be told by someone you didn't automatically hate."

"I'm not sure that would be an entirely correct assumption," he replied bitterly. Her face fell, and Harry immediately felt bad. Still, why couldn't she just tell him? He struggled with himself for a moment. She seemed to think that this person would be having direct contact with Harry soon, and why shouldn't she? He was off to fight Voldemort; surely he would come face to face with whoever conspired to his parents' murder. _And when I do_…

"Harry…" Maria said pleadingly.

"It's fine," he told her quickly. "I mean, it's not really, but I suppose I'll just have to live with it." She smiled slightly.

"Just trust me on this one." Even though he'd just met her less than an hour ago, Harry trusted her. Something told him it would be okay. "Would you like to call your friends back in here?"

"I thought you said you had something for me?" Harry stopped her. She smiled.

"Your friends can see this, too." She left the room and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna rejoined him.

"Where'd Maria go?" He asked. They shrugged.

"She said she was getting something," Ginny answered. Everyone else sat on the opposite side of the room, but Ginny came and joined Harry on the shorter sofa. Harry tried not to think of the word "loveseat". He gazed around at the others. Luna gave him a half-smile and Neville nodded. Ron shrugged half-heartedly, but Hermione avoided his gaze. He sighed. He would have to talk with her later.

"It sure is taking her a long time," Harry commented ten minutes later. Hermione snorted, but Harry ignored her. He was starting to worry. Where had she gone? Finally, he stood.

"I'm going to go look for her. Which direction did she go?" Ginny stood.

"I-I'll go with you," she volunteered. Harry started to protest, but changed his mind. He didn't have time to argue.

"Come on," he said shortly. She pointed down a darkened hallway and they hurried down it. It was eerily quiet as they got further and further from the living room. They passed an empty bedroom and a guest bathroom. Eventually they came to a closed door at the end of the hall. Harry pressed his finger to his lips and Ginny nodded silently. He gently pushed the door open.

Maria was laying face down on the hard concrete of a garage. A jaguar was parked on one side. In front of that jag stood Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You!" Harry shouted. Ginny dropped to her knees, checking Maria's pulse.

"She's still alive, Harry!" Ginny cried, easing a bit of Harry's anxiety. He trained his wand on Bellatrix and stepped in front of Maria's body.

"You had better get out of here," he hissed angrily, "before I make you regret the day you were born." Bellatrix laughed.

"You're incredibly foolish, Potter. Did you really think I would be so stupid as to come alone?" As she spoke, four more death eaters came out of the shadows. Harry began to panic silently.

"Ginny, get out of here," he snapped. She shook her head.

"No way," she replied stubbornly, already pulling out her wand. Harry grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye.

"Remember our deal, Ginny. You promised. Now get out of here!" She pulled away and slipped back through the garage door. A stunner hit the door just as it closed.

"Never mind her," Bellatrix snapped, and the offending death eater hung his head. "Potter is what we want and he's right here." Harry braced himself. Five against one was impossible odds, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Why do you want me?" He stalled. Bellatrix smirked.

"We know you're not _that_ stupid," she scoffed. "We will be rewarded greatly for this." One of the death eaters coughed and Bellatrix spun and glared at him. "He will over look our going against his orders, Amycus, when he sees we have brought him Potter," she snapped angrily.

"If you say so," Amycus replied. "I've already got him on my back enough about the Dumbledore mishap."

"Mishap?" Harry said. Bellatrix glared at him again.

"Shut up, Amycus," she hissed. She turned to Harry. "Have a good sleep, Potter," she said with a twisted smile, raising her wand. Harry waited.

"Stupify!" She shouted, and Harry was ready.

"Protego!" He countered, his shield effectively stopping her spell. She glared at him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He mocked. Five wands rising was his answer. He hoped his shield would be strong enough.

"Stop!" A sixth death eater stepped out of the shadows. "Bellatrix, the Dark Lord would like to see you." Bellatrix kept her eyes on Harry. Harry strained to recognize the voice. It sounded so familiar, but could it really be?

"I don't believe you. He wouldn't send _you_ with such a message." He laughed coldly.

"You think so, do you? If you're so sure, why don't we go _ask_ him?" Bellatrix glanced in his direction.

"You're ruining a perfect capture," she argued shrilly. "We have Potter here, helpless, and you want me to return with you on some alleged summons?" Her voice became higher at the end, nearly a shriek.

"By all means, bring Potter with you. But the longer you keep him waiting, the worse it shall be for you." Bellatrix raised her wand once more.

"This will not take long-" The garage door burst open behind Harry and Ginny reappeared with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. Bellatrix stumbled back a bit in surprise.

"Let's go," Amycus snapped at the others. "Bella, we're leaving before this gets any messier. We're already in a world of trouble. If you'd like to stay and take them alone, be my guest." He disapparated with the others, leaving Bellatrix alone with Harry's unwitting savior.

"Bellatrix, if you please," the voice said calmly. "You've kept him waiting long enough. He'll be most displeased with you." Bellatrix shot Harry one last glare.

"This isn't over, Potter," she spat before disapparating. The lone figure bowed in Harry's direction before vanishing himself.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione demanded. Ginny and Luna were kneeling over Maria's body.

"I- I don't know," Harry replied, still staring at the spot where the mysterious person had been. "I honestly don't know." He shook himself back to reality and hurried over to Maria just as Ginny was reviving her.

"Are you all right?" He asked anxiously. She nodded slowly.

"I- I think so. My head hurts a bit, that's all." Harry helped her to her feet.

"What were you doing out here?" Harry asked. Maria gestured to the other side of the garage, past the jaguar. Harry blinked and walked over that way.

"I-it's a motorcycle," he stammered. He vaguely recalled a dream he'd had, long ago, before he'd found out he was a wizard. He'd been flying on a motorcycle –- but how could she know that?

"Yes. It belonged to a friend of mine, and of yours. He would have wanted you to have it," Maria replied, joining him beside the bike. The others stepped forward cautiously.

"Who?" Harry asked shortly. Maria smiled.

"Harry, who else have you known that would have ever owned a motorcycle?" Harry shook his head. Who did he know that was rebellious and reckless…

He froze. She couldn't possibly mean –

"Sirius?" He whispered, running his hand over the smooth black top. Maria nodded.

"He left it with me a long time ago. Asked me to hold onto it and, hopefully, give it to you someday." Harry blinked back tears as he inspected the bike. He couldn't believe this was real. He'd never imagined that his dream about the bike might have actually happened. He suddenly remembered listening to Hagrid in third year as he told Fudge and the others about taking Harry to the Dursley's on this bike.

"Harry?" He felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He nodded, managing a smile.

"I'm great," he replied truthfully. "Is it really mine?" He asked Maria. She nodded.

"Of course. He left everything to you in his will, didn't he?" Harry grinned.

"Does it really fly?" She laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't know, as I'm not magic, but I've been told that it does." She stepped back. "Would you like to ride it? You can't fly it around here, obviously, but you can ride it on the streets if you like." Harry was silent for a moment. He'd never driven a car or bike before; he had no driving license. Yet, for some reason, he felt as though he would be able to handle the bike easily. He glanced at the others.

"Anyone want to join me?" Hermione rolled her eyes, though she looked suspiciously near tears. Ginny was looking slightly wary, and Neville and Ron both shook their heads. Luna shrugged, humming. Harry took Hermione's hand. "Come on, Hermione, I bet you've been on one of these before." Hermione huffed.

"Oh, honestly, Harry," she sighed and climbed onto the bike with him. Maria hit a button that made the garage door open, and Harry stared at the controls. For a moment, he was puzzled, but then Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the ignition silently. The bike roared to life, and Harry pulled back on the gas. They rolled out of the garage and down the drive.

Cruising down the posh streets, Harry felt exhilarated, almost as much as flying. Hermione had her arms loosely around his waist.

"You were right," she called over the wind.

"About what?"

"I've been on a bike before. My dad used to own one. I haven't ridden on it since before Hogwarts, though." She sounded sad.

"Why not?" Harry asked her.

"Well, I suppose I was always to busy with homework and studying after that to go on rides with him. I sort of miss it." Harry nodded. He could see how someone could love riding, it was an amazing experience.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Harry called back to her. She squeezed him a bit tighter.

"It's my fault," she admitted. "I'm too careful. Sometimes I wish I could be reckless, like you and Ron." Harry laughed.

"If you were, then Ron and I wouldn't be alive today," he assured her. "You've kept us sane, Hermione. I don't know where I'd be without you." He glanced back momentarily and caught her smile.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I don't try to be a wet blanket, you know. I just want us to be safe, and there's very little chance of that happening after we leave Godric's Hollow." Harry nodded.

"I know, and we love you for it. We need you, I mean it." Hermione hugged him, and he turned back onto Maria's street. He coasted back up the long drive, stopping just short of the garage. Killing the engine, he waited for Hermione to slide off, and then he followed suit. Hermione caught his arm.

"I'd be lost without you, too, Harry," she said somewhat shyly. "You're like a brother to me, you know." He smiled.

"I know. We're a family, Hermione." She grinned back and they joined the others.

"How was the ride?" Maria asked. Ginny still looked slightly scared. Ron and Neville seemed impressed.

"I can't believe you're still alive," Ron said with a laugh. Harry shrugged.

"It's easier than it looks."

"If you say so," he replied.

"We have to get going soon," Ginny broke in. "Not that we haven't enjoyed meeting you," she said quickly to Maria, "just that we have a long way to go and no idea of how much time. And if we stay in one place too long, the Death Eaters are bound to come back." Maria nodded and led them back into the house, where Hermione and Ron grabbed their cloaks off of the chairs.

"No offense taken," she promised. "Anything you need, I'll be more than happy to help." She caught Harry's eye. "All of you be careful." Harry nodded with a small smile. "And you can keep the bike here for as long as you need. I'll take good care of it."

"Thank you," Harry replied. She inclined her head with a grin.

"Not a problem." Harry turned to the others.

"Where are we headed next?" Hermione wanted to know. Harry thought for a moment.

"We really need to go to Hogwarts," he answered finally. "I need to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible." Neville and Luna looked on, wide-eyed.

"Do we have to?" They asked in unison. Harry gave a half-hearted laugh. The thought of Dumbledore had sufficiently dampened his spirits from the bike ride.

"Yes, we do." Ron rubbed his stomach.

"Can we think about getting some food first? I'm starving." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, you're always hungry. You have a stomach like a garbage disposal." Everyone but Harry stared at her.

"What's a garbage disposal?" Ginny queried. Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind," she replied with a sigh. "We can get food at Hogwarts, you know."

"I don't want us to be seen there," Harry said quickly. "By anyone except McGonagall I mean."

"We could eat in the kitchens," Hermione suggested. "I'm sure Dobby would be thrilled to see us." Harry nodded.

"We can apparate to Diagon Alley and stay in the town until night-fall, and then we can go and speak to McGonagall when there's no one around." They nodded their agreement.

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's arm and Luna stepped up next to Neville, placing her between Neville and Harry. Ron and Hermione were speaking quietly off to one side.

"Are we ready?" Harry asked, and they glanced up.

"Ready," Hermione replied quietly. Harry prepared himself to apparate, but just as he began to, Luna grabbed his arm. He vaguely heard her saying, "wait", but it was too late. The pressure of apparition seemed to double as he realized Luna was still clinging to Neville's hand. Finally, the pressure became too much, and everything went black.

"Harry? Harry wake up!" Someone was gently patting his face. He opened his eyes slowly and Luna came into view. Her eyes were red and watery, and her cheeks were stained with tears. He sat up quickly.

"Where are we?" He asked groggily. He and Luna were alone in a small room with wooden walls, a bed, and a sofa. Ginny and Neville were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others?"

"We're in the Hogs Head," Luna replied quietly, her eyes downcast. "And I don't know where anyone else is. When we arrived here, we were all alone. You passed out and the nice bartender saw us and helped me get you inside." The bartender's grumpy face flashed across Harry's mind.

"Nice?" He repeated, trying to grasp the situation. "Are we thinking of the same person? Why would you let him help? He's in with crooks!" Fresh tears spilled from Luna's eyes.

"I didn't know what else to do," she whispered. "You were out cold and there was no one else around-" Something clicked in Harry's brain.

"Of course I was out cold, I couldn't breathe!" He snapped. "What were you playing at?" Luna covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed through her fingers. "I only wanted to stop you before you left your cloak! I-it was lying across the b-back of the chair!" She hiccupped loudly from behind her palms. Harry sighed and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Calm down, I'm sorry I got angry." He wiped her face gently with his sleeve. "Let's just figure out what to do from here." She nodded and took several deep breaths. "Where is the bartender?"

"He said he was going to guard the bottom of the stairs. Something about eavesdroppers." Harry almost smiled at that. He knew what the bartender meant, even if Luna did not. "He's been up here every so often to check on you."

"All right, well, I suppose the best thing to do would be to go to the Three Broomsticks and wait for everyone. They may even be there already." Luna shook her head.

"They may," she replied slowly, "but we won't be going over there now. It's one o'clock in the morning." Harry gaped at her.

"What! How long have I been out?" He demanded. She sighed, sniffling a bit.

"All day," she answered solemnly. "We tried to wake you at first but nothing worked, so finally we just let you sleep." Harry hung his head in shame. Why on earth should he be knocked out for that long? Was he really that weak? "Delicate" Madame Pomfrey would say.

"I'm sorry." He told her. She shook her head again.

"You shouldn't be. It was my fault you were out. I guess you can't apparate with four people." Harry nodded.

"I guess not. But it wasn't your fault, I-" Luna placed her hand over his mouth.

"Harry, please do me a favor and let me take the blame for this. Or at least pretend to," she added when he shook his head vigorously. "If you blame yourself, I'll feel terrible." Harry sighed.

"Okay, I'll pretend."

"Don't tell me you're pretending!" She rolled her eyes. "That defeats the purpose." Harry laughed with her. When they calmed down Harry watched her for a moment. "What?" She asked.

"Who are you and what happened to the old Luna?" He wanted to know. She smiled.

"I'm still the same Luna, you know. I just never had friends before, so I suppose I may be a bit different now." Harry frowned.

"What do you mean, you never had friends? Wasn't Ginny your friend?" She shrugged.

"In a way, I suppose. She was nice to me, and she wouldn't let people make fun of me or call me names. But she thought I was as weird as everyone else did."

"You're not weird-" Harry protested, but she cut him off.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad that I am, at least it sets me apart from others. But I'm not crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy," Harry insisted. She smiled.

"I do seem that way sometimes. I just…" she hesitated. "I like to keep an open mind about things. Just because there's no physical proof of something doesn't mean it doesn't exist, right?" Harry nodded.

"That makes sense," he replied.

"And so I figure that there's no way to really _prove_ that something _doesn't_ exist," she continued. Harry stared at her.

"I never really thought about it that way," he admitted honestly.

"It was sort of my mum's way of life. She said that all people, things, and ideas should be given a chance. She was an Unspeakable, you know. She said that there were so many things the public didn't even know were possible."

"Why didn't you just tell people this philosophy? Then maybe they wouldn't have been so mean to you." She shrugged.

"They never really gave me a chance. My first day at Hogwarts I was branded a "loony" and no one ever really spoke to me after that."

"What do you mean? What happened?" She sighed and stretched her legs out.

"Well, my dad pretty much thinks the same way I do, and so anytime someone sends him an unusual article or idea, he publishes it because he thinks those people should be heard, too, and he knows no one else will give them a chance. Anyway, my first day I saw some older kids laughing at the magazine, and then one of the boys threw it on the floor and stepped on it. I was so angry that I walked right up to him and told him off for being so disrespectful." Harry smiled.

"You were pretty brave. I would've been too afraid to say anything." She shook her head, her long her swishing across her back.

"I wasn't brave, I was simply too angry to think straight. So after I set him straight, he laughed and said that I must be as crazy as the magazine. He's the one who nicknamed me 'Loony'." Harry felt angry on her behalf.

"That's not very fair," he said heatedly. "He made you an object of ridicule just because you defended a magazine." Luna grinned mischievously.

"Not exactly. When he called me crazy, I sort of lost my temper and I cursed him." Harry stared at her.

"You cursed him?" He shook his head. "I don't believe you." She laughed.

"Ask him, then," she offered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Who was it?" Luna shrugged, her smile dropping slightly. Harry crossed his arms. "Just tell me," he said, exasperated. She glanced up.

"It was Roger Davies," she answered finally. Harry felt his blood boil. He'd never really liked Roger, the stuck-up, shallow little- "Stop it," she said firmly. "Stop berating him for it. It was a long time ago, and we were just stupid kids. Don't be angry with him when he's not here to defend himself. Everyone deserves a second chance." Harry nodded shortly but he was still angry.

"I still don't like him. Never did." Luna simply smiled.

"I don't either," she agreed, "but I don't hate him, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Come on Harry, when you first met me you thought I was as crazy as everyone else."

"I do think you're- different," Harry admitted. "But that's what makes you who you are. Look at Hermione, she's gets tons of flak for being a 'know-it-all', and I know sometimes it bothers her, but she holds her head high and doesn't change herself for others." Unable to stop himself, he ruffled her long blonde hair. "I'm your friend because you're Luna. And I don't want you to be like everyone else." Luna beamed at him.

"You know, you're the first person who ever called me your friend?" Harry struggled to recall the incident. He squirmed slightly under Luna's piercing stare, wondering how she always knew what to say to make him uncomfortable.

"Which time?" He joked, trying to cover the fact that he didn't know. She shook her head and he knew she wasn't fooled.

"The only time," she admonished him. "The beginning of last term, on the train to school. That Romilda girl made it obvious that she didn't think Neville and I were good enough for you to hang out with, and you told her we were your friends." Harry was astonished. He'd meant it, of course, about them being his friends, but at the time he had only been shutting up Romilda. He hadn't expected his words to have such a lasting impact on anyone, but then Luna was never what he expected.

Luna yawned and laid her head on one of the pillows next to Harry.

"It's been a _long_ day," she said softly. Harry thought back to that morning, when they'd arrived in Godric's Hollow.

"Yes, it has," he agreed, but he wasn't the least bit tired. Eventually, Luna drifted off to sleep.

At first, Harry simply watched her sleep for awhile. He found it hard to comprehend how she could still be so cheerful after everything she'd been through. _She and I aren't so different_, he thought. After all, they'd both lived lonely lives without friends, just at different times in their lives.

Harry was beginning to recognize his odd bond with Luna, though he didn't quite understand why just yet. For some reason, she always managed to say something to make him uncomfortable, and at the same time, she always managed to say something to make him laugh. His feelings for her were entirely platonic; nothing like what he felt for Ginny. Yet he felt that if he'd ever had a little sister, he would have wanted her to be like Luna.

Luna turned over, and Harry's thoughts turned to the present situation. It's wasn't Luna's fault, really, it was his own. Had he remembered the cloak, or stopped the apparition, maybe… but that was in the past, and Luna's quirky personality was beginning to teach him the value of looking forward and learning from your past. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville would be at The Three Broomsticks in the morning, and they would continue their quest from there.

The horcruxes were ever-present in Harry's mind. How was he supposed to find these things, especially when he didn't know the first place to start looking? And once if found them – if he found them – how would he ever figure out how to destroy them? He could ask Dumbledore's portrait, but what if it didn't know? What if the picture was merely a shadow of his former personality, and retained none of his memories or wisdom from his life. That seemed the most logical answer; after all, it wasn't as though Dumbledore's soul was in the portrait.

He tried not to think on these things much, but here, alone and in the dark, he found it extremely difficult to ignore.

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, try as he did to stay awake. As the first rays of sunlight began to sneak through the slats of the wooden shutters, the door creaked open and the bartender let himself in, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Good, you're finally awake," he said when he saw Harry sitting up (he'd done so to avoid falling back asleep again). He seemed worried. "And she's finally asleep," he added, nodding in Luna's direction.

"What do you mean, finally?" Harry asked him. The man smiled grimly

"She was up all day yesterday looking after you. She refused to sleep until she knew you were okay." Harry gaped at him. He knew Luna was self-less, but this was too much. The poignancy of this realization hit Harry deeply, and he had to blink back tears.

"She's an amazing friend," he replied simply. "Oh, and thank you for helping her with -with me. You have no idea how much it was appreciated." The man grinned, and Harry noticed once again how familiar this man looked.

"You're most welcome. I daresay my brother would have been ashamed of me, though, had I left you in the street." Harry frowned.

"Your brother? Who's your brother?" He laughed, a growling, bear-like laugh.

"You mean he never told you?" Harry started to shake his head, but he suddenly realized why this man looked so familiar. Understanding dawned.

"Dumbledore," he breathed. "You're _his _brother?" The man nodded.

"Aberforth Dumbledore's the name," he said proudly. "Albus was my older brother."

"I've heard of you before," Harry said, stopping as he remembered what Dumbledore had said then and wondered if it would be polite to repeat. Aberforth seemed to sense his uneasiness.

"The goat story, huh? He was pretty fond of telling that one." Harry nodded slowly, trying not to smile, but it was a hard task.

"He was only trying to cheer up a friend." Aberforth smiled.

"Of course. He only ever cared about everyone else; never himself." Harry tried to reply, but the words caught in his throat. Aberforth seemed to understand. "Are you going to be off to the Three Broomsticks soon?" He asked, changing the subject graciously.

"Yes, once it's not so early," Harry replied. "We're supposed to be meeting some friends there." Aberforth nodded.

"I thought so. I'll have customers soon, and I gather you want to be seen as little as possible, so you may want to put these on." He handed Harry two long, black, hooded cloaks. Harry smiled gratefully.

"Thanks you," he said. Aberforth held up a hand.

"Don't mention it. When you enter the main room, don't run, but don't dawdle either. You'll look suspicious. And there's something in the pocket of yours, in case you ever need me for anything." He patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad to have finally met you properly." Harry nodded.

"Yes, definitely. Thank you so much for everything." Aberforth grinned again and left the room to go prepare his bar.

Luna sat up and yawned

"Feel better?" Harry teased her. She nodded, smiling sleepily. She looked so young and innocent that Harry had to resist the urge to tousle her already rumpled hair. He thought wistfully for a moment that if he lived long enough to have children, he'd like to have a little girl with long blonde hair. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that with his ebony strands and Ginny's scarlet locks, he was unlikely to achieve such a dream, and he scolded himself for wishing for such a silly thing.

"Are you okay?" Came Luna's breezy voice, whispering through his ears and shaking him back to reality.

"I'm fine," was his answer, though he was nothing of the sort. "We should get going," he continued briskly, regaining some of his composure. Luna jumped off of the bed, landing feet first, like a cat.

They hurried down the stairs, their hoods pulled up over their heads so far that Harry could only see straight ahead, and could see nothing to the sides of him. They strode purposefully across the front room. Few of the occupants even glanced their way, suggesting that their appearance was fairly common for this establishment.

They exited into the street, where it was pouring down rain. Harry silently thanked Aberforth again for the cloaks as they trudged through the puddles to the main street.

They reached the Three Broomsticks quickly, but when Harry tried the door, it was locked. Harry banged loudly on it and it opened to reveal Madam Rosmerta.

"I don't take none o' your kind here. You best go on 'round the corner to the Hog's Head." Harry lifted his hood slightly and grinned.

"Well, I would, but see, we just came from there." Rosmerta gasped and ushered them inside.

"Mr. Potter! Come in, hurry! These streets are swarming with Death Eaters these days, that's why I keep my door locked most of the time." She shut the door firmly behind them, locking and bolting it.

"Thank you-"

"Harry!" Hermione flew at him and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Oh, Harry, we were so worried when you weren't here." Ron appeared at her shoulder, grinning.

"Don't ever do that again, mate," he scolded lightly. He glanced behind them as Luna removed her hood.

"Where are Ginny and Neville?" Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You mean they're not with you?" He had assumed Ginny and Neville had been left behind in Godric's Hollow.

"We thought they were with you," Hermione replied in a hushed voice. "When Luna grabbed your arm, all four of you disappeared." Harry hung his head.

"There's no telling where they are now," he said in a defeated voice as someone knocked on the pub door. Rosmerta went to answer it as Hermione comforted Harry.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure-"

"Harry!" Rosmerta screamed. Harry ran to the door. Neville was standing there, supporting Ginny; both were covered in blood.

"Neville!" Luna ran forward to help them.

"Huury up," Ginny snapped crossly, though her voice was very weak. "We need to get inside before they come back." Harry broke from his trance and offered them a hand.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice.

"There's no time for that now," Rosmerta cut in briskly. "These two need the hospital." Ginny swayed slightly and Harry moved over to help support her. Neville was looking paler by the second. A bang was heard from outside the pub.

"Let's go, now," Harry said firmly.

"We can go by Floo," Rosmerta offered. "My fireplace is connected." Harry nodded and took on Ginny's full weight as Ron pulled Neville's arm around his shoulders. Rosmerta started a fire with her wand and threw some powder in. She and Hermione went first, followed by Luna. Ron helped Neville limp in next.

After they were gone, Harry half-carried Ginny forward. The door to the pub burst open.

"St.Mungos!" Harry shouted, and they disappeared.


	7. Dumbledore's Man Through and Through

**Chapter Seven: Dumbledore's Man Through and Through**

They appeared in the fireplace at St. Mungo's and Harry jumped out quickly. He handed Ginny over to Hermione, both looking very pale, though for different reasons.

"Close off your fireplace!" Harry shouted at the receptionist. She stared at him. "Now, unless you want a blood bath!" She flew out from behind the desk and pointed her wand at it. The flames died and Harry waited anxiously.

After several minutes, no one had come out, and Harry allowed himself to relax. He turned to face Hermione just as Ginny fainted.

"Ginny!" Hermione struggled with the dead weight for a moment, and Harry hurried over to help her.

"Call a healer!" He barked at the receptionist. She glared at him and marched over to her desk, where she pressed a small red button.

Within seconds there were two levitating stretchers accompanied by a group of healers in the waiting room. Neville and Ginny were lifted onto the stretchers and whisked out of the room. Harry started to follow, but the blonde receptionist stopped him.

"You can't go up there yet," she snapped. "You'll have to wait until the Healer comes back to get you." She settled herself behind her desk and went back to her paperwork.

Harry sighed and sank, defeated, into a chair. Putting his head in his hands, he felt the cushions next to him being weighed down as Hermione and Luna sat on either side of him. Each of them placed a comforting hand on his back.

"It'll be okay, Harry," Luna whispered. "They're alive, and the Healers will sort out their injuries." Harry lifted his head.

"How can you say that?" He asked her angrily. "Did you see all that blood? And Ginny collapsed…" He trailed off. "This is all my fault." Hermione placed her other hand on his arm.

"Don't say that. This is _not_ your fault. They wanted to come; they chose this path." Harry shook his head, dropping it back into his hands.

"I shouldn't have let them. I shouldn't have let _any_ of you. I should have sent you all home where you would be safe!" Hermione sighed.

"You can't shelter us forever, Harry. Eventually you have to let go and let us take our part in this. Ginny was right; this is our destiny. Not a single one of us regrets becoming your friend. We're proud to be your friends, we're proud to fight beside you, and sending us home isn't going to keep us alive." Luna took his hands down away from his face.

"Don't take this away from us, Harry. Don't make us sit at home or at school, knowing you're out here risking your life," she pleaded.

"It's just not right," Harry whispered. "They weren't supposed to get hurt. If any one was going to get hurt, it should have been me." Ron sat in the chair across from him and looked him straight in the eye.

"That's where you're wrong, though," he said. "You're not here to protect us; that's not your destiny. Your destiny is to defeat Voldemort. Our job, our destiny, is to make sure you do that, _at any cost_. If you think about it that way, then really _we_ are here to protect _you_." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Ron said it best," Hermione agreed with a smile. "We're here to protect you, and no one – not even you – is going to stop us from doing that."

"Thanks," was all Harry could manage, but they didn't seem to expect anything more.

After nearly an hour of waiting, Harry began to worry again. Luna had drifted off to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Hermione and Ron were talking quietly. They weren't excluding Harry, but he didn't have the strength to try and listen, and they weren't forcing him to participate.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned, jostling and waking Luna. The healer was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You can go see them now." Harry was on his feet in a flash, the other three at his heels.

"Albert Armand ward!" The healer called after them. Harry didn't even stop, taking the stairs two at a time.

On the fourth floor, Harry found the door that said "Albert Armand Ward" and pushed it open.

Neville was lying in a bed at the far end of the ward, sleeping soundly. Ginny was one bed over, sitting up and reading the Daily Prophet. She set the paper aside when they entered, but she didn't smile.

Ron immediately went to her side and hugged her. Harry approached her cautiously and did the same, though he could feel her tensing as he did so. He released her quickly and stepped aside to let Hermione greet her. When Hermione pulled away, Harry saw Luna hesitate as Ginny gave her a blazing glare. Luna gave her a quick squeeze that Harry couldn't have timed if he'd tried.

"What happened?" Hermione repeated her question from the Three Broomsticks. Ginny wiggled a little until she was sitting up straighter.

"It all happened so fast," she said slowly. "I appeared in Hogsmeade, but somewhere on the outskirts. I was weak, from the apparition I guess, and it took me most of the day to find my way to the main street. When I got there, I sat down to rest, and the next thing I know, I'm surrounded by Death Eaters. I held them off as best as I could, trying to make my way to the Three Broomsticks. Somewhere near Honeydukes, Neville shows up and starts fighting them off. He was amazing; you wouldn't believe it unless you'd seen it. He took out most of them and he was battling Bellatrix Lestrange when You-Know-Who shows up. He was _furious _with Bellatrix and he told her to leave. He hit Neville with something that knocked him over and then they disappeared. I could barely stand but then Neville got to his feet and picked me up. He carried me most of the way to the pub." Harry just stared at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked, incredulous. She glared at him.

"Of course I'm serious," she snapped. "I wouldn't joke about that." Harry put up his hands as a shield.

"Sorry," he said quietly. She looked away, over at Neville.

"He's been sleeping this entire time," she said in a worried voice. "I hope he wakes soon." Harry shook his head, shame washing over him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have-"

"This isn't your fault," Ginny said in an exasperated voice. "These things happen. You can't think of everything." Harry glanced back at her. She had a fierce look in her eyes that he'd seen before. He decided it best not to argue.

"Maybe not, but we need a way to communicate if we get separated. There was no way for you to call us, no way for us to know you needed help. We could have spared both of you getting hurt."

"Good idea. I wonder how we can do that, though." They sat in thoughtful silence for a moment. Suddenly, Harry had an idea. He quickly told them about the mirror Sirius had given him in fifth year. Hermione brightened.

"Great! Where are they?"

"Well, one is at Privet Drive," he replied. His spirits fell. "The other is at – at Grimmauld Place." Hermione sighed.

"Someone will have to go," she said. "If you don't want to go there, then I'll go and you can go to Privet Drive." Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll do it," he stated firmly.

"I'll go with you," Ron volunteered. Harry nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave now, get this over with." He picked up his black cloak. His invisibility cloak was still folded and shrunk in his pocket. "Stay here," he instructed Hermione and Luna. "Don't leave the hospital for any reason." Hermione nodded.

"Hurry." They apparated to Privet Drive.

They reappeared in Harry's old bedroom.

"The mirror is in my closet," Harry told Ron. "I'm going to go downstairs to see if anyone is here."

Harry slipped out onto the landing and crept quietly down the stairs. He jumped the squeaky stair at the bottom and peeked into the living room. It was empty.

He tiptoed across the hall to the kitchen and pushed the door open a sliver.

Aunt Petunia was seated at the table, holding an envelope in hands and crying. Harry was shocked, not only for that, but also because the envelope was emitting a faint blue glow.

Harry watched as she stood, still clutching the envelope in her trembling hands, and crossed the room to the open window. Hedwig landed on the windowsill.

Harry shoved the door open and barged inside. Petunia whirled around with a scream, grabbing a plate from the counter and throwing it at him. He ducked and the plate shattered against the door.

"Harry!" She gasped, her hand on her heart.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. She bent and picked up the envelope from the floor where she'd dropped it and held it out to him.

"I was sending this to you," she whispered. Harry snatched it from her.

"Who is it from?" He snapped, tearing it open. Petunia didn't answer, but Harry was always reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed on to my next great adventure. I hoe that I have done you a good service in my living and have not left you completely without guidance on your journey. I also hope you are not mourning my passing, for there is nothing for which to mourn._

_You were my greatest student, and my one true hope in the terrible times we were facing. You have stepped beyond my expectations and more, for which I am truly proud. You are talented and more powerful than you know, though you may not yet believe it._

_Although I feel I should ask no more of you than you have already given me, I must ask that you do one last favor. I ask that you succeed me as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix until the defeat of Voldemort. I have enclosed a slip of parchment that, upon you reading it, will transfer the position of Secret Keeper of the Order as well as Grimmauld Place to you. Only you will be able to read it._

_You are an extraordinary wizard, and I have no doubt that you will be the downfall of this present evil. However, once your battle with Voldemort is over, I beg you to retire there. Do not devote your entire life to eradicating the forces of evil. You alone could never defeat such an intangible force, just as Voldemort could never fully destroy the good in this world and in the hearts of its people. Content yourself with this lot and leave the next Lord of evil to someone else. Voldemort is mortal, evil is not._

_I have long ago set my affairs in order, and Remus Lupin will know who to contact to implement my will. He may have already done so. You will find something for yourself there, and I hope that you accept it, for it is my greatest wish that you could be happy with it. _

_Thank you, Harry, for being the young man you are and for giving me the hope that I sought. Not just anyone could rise to the challenges that you have in your life, whether they were "chosen" or not. You are exceptional and I count myself lucky to have known you, much less than being able to work closely alongside you and guide you._

_I am glad to have known you and I hope we can meet again someday on another great adventure._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry sank into a chair. A second piece of parchment fell out of envelope he held in his limp hand.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. _

The familiar words brought tears to Harry's eyes, which he furiously blinked away. Noticing the glass shards that were still on the floor, he wordlessly mended the plate with his wand. Surprisingly, Petunia made no objection to his using magic in her house. She simply leaned over and gingerly picked up the plate.

The kitchen door flew open and Petunia threw the plate again. With his wand in his hand, Harry was able to react more quickly than before and froze the plate in midair, inches from Ron's nose.

"It's okay," he told his aunt. "He's a friend of mine, remember?" She nodded and watched, terrified, as he levitated the plate back to the table.

"I heard someone scream," Ron explained, panting slightly. Harry nodded toward his aunt, and Ron seemed to catch on. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the letter in Harry's hands.

"It's from Dumbledore," he replied. "He's named me leader of the Order." Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Harry nodded defiantly and Ron's expression softened. "He couldn't have chosen better," he assured him. The knowledge that the two people he cared about most believed in him so faithfully was too much. Harry turned away so that Ron wouldn't see him cry.

"Where did you get this from?" Harry asked his aunt, composing himself.

"That man – Dumbledore – he gave it to me last summer, before you came home for the holidays. He said I would know when to give it to you." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore has been dead for a few months now," he informed her. "Why are you just now sending it?" She trembled.

"I was scared," she admitted. "It's been glowing about that long, but I was too terrified to have anything to do with it. Then, last week I started to worry that Vernon would find it. So this morning I decided it was time to send it."

"OH," Harry replied, unsure of how to respond. "What's your son's name?" He asked suddenly. She gave him an odd look.

"Dudley, you know that," she said in an irritated voice.

"What school does he go to?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Smeltings. What kind of game are you trying to play?" Harry relaxed.

"Just making sure it's really you." She looked confused but didn't argue.

"We should go," Ron spoke up suddenly. "We still have to go to Grimmauld Place." Harry nodded.

"All right." He stood and looked to Petunia. "Thank you for giving me this." She smiled slightly.

"I never hated your mother," she said softly, flooring him. "What ever else Lily was, she was still my sister." Harry gave her a grateful smile and turned to Ron. With a crack, they disappeared.

They reappeared in the alleyway between Number Eleven and Number Thirteen. With a quick glance in either direction, they stepped out, and Harry whispered the line from the parchment. The house appeared and they hurried inside.

"I'll look upstairs, you check downstairs." Ron nodded and Harry slipped past the portraits and up the stairs.

He checked his and Ron's room, and the girls' room. He even went so far as to look in Sirius' mum's room, avoiding Sirius' room for as long as he could. Finally, he had no choice but to go in.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The room was dark inside, and an inch-thick layer of dust covered everything. Harry lit his wand and opened the top drawer of the dresser. The mirror was lying on top of a stack of neatly folded robes, almost as if Sirius had expected him to come back for it. He lifted it out and saw a small black book lying underneath.

He picked up the book and immediately realized it was a diary. He nearly threw it to the floor, but a monogrammed name in the corner caught his eye.

It said _Regulus Alphard Black_.

Harry never did remember how he got down the stairs so quickly without tripping and breaking his neck or waking anything up, but one minute he was staring at the name and the next, he was standing in the kitchen, panting, and looking at a very pale Ron.

"Harry," Ron said slowly. The door to Kreacher's old den was standing ajar. Ron was holding a heavy gold locket.

Harry snatched the locket away and studied it.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said in a frustrated voice. "We _saw _Snape with the locket already."

"Maybe this one's a fake," Ron suggested. "What's that?" He asked, taking the diary from Harry. When he realized what it was, he really _did _throw it to the floor. Harry ignored him and went back to studying the locket.

"Look at this," he said. "The 'S' is sanded down. Why would Voldemort do that?" Ron was leafing through the diary.

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "It's probably a fake."

"Unless Voldemort didn't do this. Unless R.A.B. stole this and sanded it down to hide what it really was?"

"Look," Ron said, handing him the diary, open to one of the last few pages.

_The Dark Lord has discovered my secret, as I have his. He is no greater than the rest of us, he merely hides behind enchanted objects. Without these plain, worthless artifacts, he is only human, mortal. I intend to expose him for the fraud he is._

"A tad bitter, don't you think?" Harry commented lightly. Ron laughed.

"Sounds like he's angry because he put all his eggs in the wrong basket." Harry turned to the next page.

_I must go into hiding now. The Dark Lord will not take kindly to finding his precious locket missing._

"So this _is_ the locket," Ron said excitedly. Harry frowned.

"Most likely," he agreed. "But we should find a way to be sure."

"Yeah, you're ri-" He was interrupted by a loud crack from outside.

"What was that?" Harry whispered. They hurried to the window.

Outside in the square, a tall, thin figure stood, wrapped in a black cloak. The hood was up, his face hidden in the shadow.

"Come on," Harry whispered, tip-toeing to the front door. Ron stared at him.

"Why would you want to go out there?" He demanded. "We're safe in here." Harry laughed and threw on his invisibility cloak. Ron's face dawned understanding, and he put his on, too.

They agreed at the front door that they would get behind the figure and try to restrain him. Harry slipped out the door first, with Ron at his heels.

With cat-like steps, Harry approached the figure, moving around behind it. He hoped Ron was getting into position, but he couldn't see him, obviously, so he couldn't be sure. He counted to ten and then made to grab the stranger, but the person whipped around and pointed a wand at Harry, who felt his own wand fly out of his pocket, where he'd placed it for safe-keeping.

"Come on out of there, Potter," the figure said, and Harry recognized the voice. Unfortunately, Malfoy hadn't planned on Harry having back up. Both wands flew out of Malfoy's hands, and Ron pulled off the cloak, holding the wands tightly in his left hand as he aimed his own at Malfoy with his right hand.

"What are you doing here, ferret-face?" He demanded. Malfoy didn't he look scared, at least, not of Ron, but he seemed incredibly anxious.

"Take me back into that alleyway," he whispered quickly. Harry and Ron stared at him. Ron threw Harry his wand.

"What?" Harry asked. Malfoy glanced around them.

"Look, Potter, don't ask questions, just do it, and quick," he hissed. Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and nodded to Ron. They walked him to the alleyway, where it was slightly darker and they were hidden between Number eleven and Number thirteen.

"All right, ferret, what's the purpose of all this?" Ron demanded. Malfoy flinched at the word ferret, but somehow regained his composure.

"I've been following you lot for two days," Malfoy began, sounding exasperated. "Every time I thought I had a chance to get to Potter, something happened."

"You mean since Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded.

"I figured you would recognize my voice in the garage," he replied.

"But you disapparated," Harry challenged him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I went very far. I apparated to just outside the garage, and then I waited until you went back in the house and followed you. I heard you saying you were going to Hogsmeade, and I waited outside the Three Broomsticks. When I saw the Weasley girl and Longbottom show up injured, I knew you would go to St. Mungo's. I entered the pub right after you left and I was going to use the floo, but it was blocked, so I apparated there instead."

"I know," Harry replied. "I heard you coming in just as Ginny and I were leaving but I didn't know it was you, so I told the receptionist at the hospital to block it."

"Oh," Draco replied, seemingly surprised.

"So why've you been following us?" Ron snapped. "For Voldemort?" Malfoy blanched.

"No," he said somewhat defiantly. "I wanted to talk to Potter."

"How'd you follow us here?" Harry wanted to know. "We apparated from my aunt and uncle's house at Privet Drive, and we apparated there from St. Mungo's."

"Let's just say I borrowed a trick from the Weasley family." Malfoy held up a length of extendable ears. Ron growled.

"Well you just bought their whole shop, didn't you?" He said angrily. Malfoy shrugged.

"They make some good stuff," he said. Ron and Harry stared at him.

"All right, Malfoy, the games up," Harry said. "Why are you following us, why do you want to talk to me? And why are you being so -- normal?" Malfoy squirmed for a few seconds.

"This isn't easy for me," he said first. They just watched him, still keeping their wands trained on him. "When you're told you _have_ to think a certain way, you realize pretty early on that the only way to survive is to give in." Still they said nothing. "You know what my father is like. I'm not blaming him for the way I've been to you, Potter. Most of that was my fault. But when you're beaten within an inch of your life for every transgression from the age of six on up, you learn not to make _any_ mistakes, at least, not anything that would be deemed a mistake by certain people."

"Get to the point," Ron snapped. Malfoy glared at him, and then dropped against the wall.

"The point is I've been a snotty little git my whole life, even to the people I could have been nice to, but especially to you and Granger. And, well..." Harry and Ron waited, knowing what was coming but hardly daring to believe. "...I'm sorry." He finished finally.

"Why?" Ron demanded. Malfoy and Harry both stared at him.

"What do you mean, why?" Malfoy snapped. Ron glared at him.

"I mean, why are you all of a sudden sorry when you've never cared before?"

"What does it matter?" Malfoy asked. "The important thing is that I'm sorry, isn't it?" Ron folded his arms.

"How do we know you really mean it if we don't know why you're apologizing?" Malfoy looked away and mumbled something.

"Didn't catch that," Harry said calmly, joining the conversation finally. Malfoy glared at him for a moment, and then seemed to give up the fight.

"I'm not joining Voldemort," he repeated. Harry watched him carefully.

"Why not?" He asked, still in the same even voice.

"Because he's a maniac!" Malfoy half-shouted. "He killed an innocent person because of _my_ failure!" Harry stood up straighter and eyed Malfoy more closely.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded. Malfoy looked close to tears, and he was shaking the way he had done when he'd had Dumbledore cornered. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the grass.

"He killed my mum," Malfoy whispered. "All because I couldn't kill Dumbledore... and he says he's going to kill my father if he ever gets out of Azkaban. He's going to kill me if he finds me." Harry looked him in the eye.

"You're looking for the protection Dumbledore offered you." It was a statement, not a question. Malfoy nodded.

"And for my father, too," he added, although it seemed difficult for him to say it. When Harry gave him a questioning look, he added, "I hate who he is and what he almost turned me into, but he's still my father."

"Well..." Harry hesitated. He knew no one was this good of an actor.

"Please?" Malfoy said, and Harry understood the strength it was taking him to beg for mercy. "If I could bring Dumbledore back, I would." It was these words, if anything, which sealed it for Harry. In his mind's eye he kept replaying the scene where Malfoy continued to stand there, unable to perform his duty, shaking so badly, his wand dropping just before the other death eaters joined him. He looked at Ron, who shrugged.

Harry held out his hand and helped Malfoy to his feet.

"You understand exactly what you're doing, Draco?" He said sternly. Draco looked surprised at the name change, but nodded. "Do you really? You're betraying Voldemort. Do you know what that means?"

"I do," Draco replied. "I-I'm ready to face whatever consequences I deserve. Nothing will ever make up for Dumbledore's death." Draco turned to Ron.

"This doesn't mean I like you," Ron said immediately. Draco shrugged.

"Then the feeling is mutual," he replied. Harry shook his head.

"We need to go," he said. "We've got to get back to St. Mungos." He turned back to Draco. "It's not going to be easy to convince the others. Ron trusts my judgment, but Hermione never has and probably never will. And Ginny will hate you until your dying day." Draco gave a sardonic smile.

"I look forward to seeing them again," he remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, then we won't prolong it any further," Harry shot back. He turned to Ron. "Can you apparate to St. Mungo's okay?" He asked. Ron nodded.

"I-I can't apparate," Draco put in. "At least, not legally. I couldn't exactly go waltzing into the Ministry and ask to take my test." Harry held out his arm.

"You can come with me, then, I suppose," he said impatiently. "But we need to go now, before one of your old buddies comes along." Draco glared at him.

"Don't associate me with those people anymore," he snapped. Harry found he was surprised by the intense hatred in Draco's voice.

"Fine," he conceded. He apparated away without another word.


	8. The New Order

**Chapter Eight: The New Order**

Harry, Draco, and Ron reappeared in St. Mungo's. All three of them were slightly subdued, though for different reasons. Harry was still thinking about Regulus' diary. Could it all be true? He had thought R.A.B. was a friend, an ally. But Regulus Black didn't sound like a good guy. He sounded like an Umbridge.

They climbed the stairs and Harry turned to Draco.

"Stay out here for a minute. I don't want to spring you on them; they're certainly going to be upset." Draco shrugged and leaned against the wall.

They entered the ward to find a smiling and fully-clothed Neville sitting up and looking very well. Harry was so relieved he couldn't help but hurry across the ward and give his friend a quick hug.

"We were so worried mate," he said. Neville only smiled.

"Sorry about that," he joked. "I thought I'd take a short nap." Ginny was out of her bed and perched on the edge of his, clutching at his hand. Harry felt a sharp twinge of jealousy, but held his tongue. 

"We have good news," Ginny said quickly, seeing Harry's expression. She was also wearing her own clothing again. Before she could finish, though, there was a commotion outside the door, and Hermione and Luna entered, holding Draco at wand-point.

"Oh, Harry, you're back!" Luna exclaimed. Hermione shoved Draco forward.

"We found him outside the door, listening in," she said. Draco tried to yank his arms out of her grip but she held fast.

"I'm telling you, Potter brought me here!" He snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to believe that," she replied scornfully. Harry couldn't help but laugh, and Ron joined him. "What is so funny?" She demanded. Harry walked over to her and gently pulled her off of Draco.

"Look, I didn't know you weren't in the room, I had hoped to say something before you realized he was here-"

"You mean you _did_ bring him here?" Hermione half-shrieked.

"Shh!" Harry admonished her. "Keep your voice down!" She glared at him. Ginny slid off of Neville's bed.

"Harry, are you insane? He's a death eater and you're just going to bring him in here?" Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away, looking furious.

"I am not," Draco snapped, stepping forward. Ginny glared at him.

"Shut up," she shot back. "No one was talking to you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, Weasley, could we be a little more immature?" Ginny advanced on him.

"Don't you dare call me immature," she bit out. "You have been the most immature, insufferable little prat for the past six years; we have _every_ right to hate you."

"All right, everyone just stop!" Ron barked, and they all jumped. "The ferret is not a death eater, at least not anymore, and he wants to help us. You don't have to talk to him or like him, but he's coming with us." Hermione looked incredulous.

"How much have you told him?" She demanded. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied calmly. "And we don't have to tell him anything. He's here to help us, though, and he could be very valuable to our cause." Hermione folded her arms.

"I still don't like it," she replied stubbornly.

"Nor do I," Ginny agreed.

"Nor I," Neville replied softly. Luna said nothing. Draco was doing his best to look indifferent, but Harry could tell he was upset.

"Well, we'll have to worry about it later, we have more pressing matters on our hands," Harry told them, pulling the locket out of his robes. Ginny gasped.

"But I thought Snape had it!" She exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"One of these is a fake. We don't know which one yet, but I'm hoping this is the real one, as I'd rather not have to encounter Snape again." Luna took the locket from him and began examining it. Ron pulled out the diary.

"We also found this," he said. Hermione snatched it out of his hands. 

"It's a diary," she whispered. Harry could see her lips moving as she mouthed the name on the cover. "R.A.B. It's him, isn't it?" She demanded, turning to Harry. He nodded.

"Read the last entry," Ron told her. Hermione flipped to the last page and began to read. Harry glanced up and noticed that Ginny was cowering away from the small black book. He realized how much it looked like Tom Riddle's horcrux diary.

"It's okay, Ginny," he said, walking toward her. "It's not that sort of diary." She shook her head frantically.

"Just- just keep it away, Harry," she pleaded. "I don't want to see it, please." She looked close to tears, and he hugged her.

"You don't have to look at it," he assured her. He nodded at Hermione, who closed the book and pocketed it. He mouthed to her that they would read it later, and she gave him a grim smile. "See, it's gone." Ginny shook her head again. She was visibly shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked in a loud whisper. "It's just a book." Hermione glared at him.

"Keep out of it," she snapped. "You have no idea what she went through!" Draco looked at the ground, mollified.

"Sorry," he said quietly. Surprisingly, it was Ron who went to Draco and began to quietly explain about the Chamber of Secrets. When he finished, Draco's eyes were wide. "Weas- I mean, Ginny, I'm really sorry, I didn't realize..." Ginny didn't answer, though she had her head buried in Harry's chest and he wasn't sure if she'd heard. Hermione whispered a thank you to Draco, who nodded, still looking embarrassed.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, taking the letter that was sticking out of Harry's pocket. Harry swatted at her.

"Hermione! You don't just take things out of people's pockets, you klepto!" She rolled her eyes and opened it. Harry released Ginny and snatched it back. She glared at him.

"It's from Dumbledore," Harry told her. "And it's personal." Hermione folded her arms.

"What's in the letter that's so personal you can't share it with us?" Harry was carefully folding the letter.

"It was written to me. That makes it my property." He glanced at Ron.

"Harry's the new leader of the Order," Ron said. "That's what the letter says. That and he's the new Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place." Hermione looked astonished.

Really?" Harry nodded somewhat defiantly. "I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have been so harsh." He shrugged.

"It's fine," he replied. She nodded, and then assumed a business-like look.

"So I suppose now we need to go to the Burrow." Harry stared at her.

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because we have to tell the Order that you're the new leader, of course," she replied in her best know-it-all voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Great. As if I'm not under enough pressure already." Everyone but Hermione laughed.

"What are we going to do with _him_?" Ginny wanted to know. She pointed at Draco. Harry was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She shook her head at him.

"You didn't honestly expect to take him to my house, did you? My dad would probably kill him on sight." Draco blanched slightly, but assumed a cool and collected expression. 

"Well, what else can I do with him?" Harry demanded. "Leave him here?" Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can't take him to my house."

"We?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled.

"That's the good news I didn't get a chance to tell you. The healer said we're both fine and can go home today!" Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe they had escaped with no lasting effects.

"That's great," he replied enthusiastically. "Then we can all go to the Burrow." Ginny nodded.

"No, we can't. Not with him!" Ginny protested.

Harry thought hard, and then said, "No, you're right." Draco glared at him.

"And where exactly am I supposed to go?" Harry ignored him, still speaking to Ginny.

"We can't take _Draco Malfoy_ to your house." Ginny was looking at him oddly, but then she seemed to catch on.

"Oh, I see," she agreed with a small smile. Hermione was nodding her agreement.

"A disguise," she clarified. Harry looked over at Draco.

"We'll have to think of a way to disguise you so they won't know who you are. How, though?" He said, more to himself than to the others. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, there are spells to change someone's appearance. Sort of the way Tonks does, just with spells, whereas she doesn't need those." Draco gave her a funny look.

"Tonks?" He wanted to know. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I believe she's your cousin?" She said briskly. "She's a metamorphmagus." Draco shook his head.

"She's my aunt, and she's not a metamorphmagus. My mother would have told me so." Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're not talking about your aunt, we're talking about her daughter. She's your cousin, her name is Nymphadora but she hates it so she goes by her surname. And she's a metamorphmagus. She's also an auror," he added as an afterthought. Draco looked surprised.

"I didn't know I had a cousin," he said, genuinely shocked. "My mother never told me. She hasn't spoken to my aunt in a long time."

"Yes, yes, we all know the story, more of the pureblood-mania crap," Ginny said impatiently, earning her a glare from Draco. "Now we need to disguise you." Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione was pulling out her wand. Draco eyed it warily.

"All right, let's hope I remember how to do this." Draco shook his head frantically.

"No, no, I'll do it myself," he protested. Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What, you don't think I can do it?" She demanded angrily. "Because I'm a muggle-born?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, I know you can do it. I just don't trust you to point your wand at me, especially my face!" This earned a laugh from everyone except Draco, who crossed his arms. "I'm serious! I'll come out with pink hair or something!" Hermione's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Hermione," Harry couldn't help but smile, "just make him normal."

"It'd be a vast improvement," she muttered under her breath, but she obediently wielded her wand on a frightened looking Draco and turned his hair black. Then, she changed his nose, making it shorter, and his chin became less pointy. He no longer looked anything like himself. Harry was amazed at how well Hermione had done.

"Good job," he remarked, and she beamed.

"Thank you," she replied. Harry turned to Ginny.

"How soon can we leave?" He asked her. "Do the healers need to check you over or anything?" She shrugged.

"They didn't say, but they did say we would be discharged today." At that precise moment, a healer came walking into the room.

"Healer Post," he introduced himself very formally. "I believe your friends are ready to go home, Mr. Potter. I would suggest that they refrain from such dangerous activities in the future." He gave them a slightly superior look, as though they were children he was telling off for being naughty. Harry matched his expression and his tone.

"I don't believe our activities and the danger that lies therein are any of your business, sir," he replied, and Hermione looked aghast at him. The healer narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe I like your tone, young man," he said. Harry shrugged, keeping his temper in check.

"And I didn't like yours. I'm not a child, Healer Post; do not treat me as such." Healer Post stared at him for a moment, and then thrust a packet of papers into his hands.

"These are the discharge papers. You may go now." He turned and stalked out of the ward. Hermione was staring at Harry, incredulous.

"What?" He asked her. She shook her head. "He was being rude, he deserved it." Ron looked as though he was trying not to laugh, and even Draco was cracking a smile.

"Oh, let's go," Ginny said with a huff. Neville slid off of the bed and came over to them.

"Are we ready, then?" Harry asked them all. They nodded. Harry looked down at Ginny. "Can you apparate with Hermione?" He asked her very quietly, so that the others couldn't hear. "Draco can't apparate by himself and I want him with me. I don't quite trust him with anyone else just yet." She nodded.

"That's fine," she replied. "I understand." He flashed her a grateful smile and she returned it. She reached over and took Hermione's arm. Hermione looked surprised until she realized Draco was taking Harry's arm. She nodded at Harry, and they apparated to the Burrow.

They appeared on the front walk. Harry waited to make sure everyone appeared along with him. Ron led the way around to the back door. Harry took up the rear, with Draco directly in front of him.

They reached the door and Ron reached for the doorknob. Ginny smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, before rapping the door smartly with her knuckles. "Do you want to get stunned? Or are you trying to scare mum out of her wits?" Ron rolled his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came through the door, sounding worried and shrill.

"It's us, mum," Ron replied. "Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. And some… friends," he added.

"If it's really Ron, then what was the name of your imaginary friend when you were little?" She called back. Ron's ears went red.

"Mum, do we have to do this?" He whined. They could hear Mrs. Weasley sigh through the door.

"Yes! Your father would be furious if he knew we weren't using the questions!" Ron heaved a great big sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Mirdubbekin," he muttered under his breath.

"I can't understand you, Ronald!" She replied. Ron's face was burning red. Harry knew better than to even crack a smile. Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Draco had turned their faces away and Harry suspected they were laughing. Ginny didn't seem fazed at all, though he was sure this was because she had heard this all before.

"Fine!" Ron snapped. "Mr. Tubblekins." Mrs. Weasley opened the door and Ron glared at her before storming into the house. Harry ushered the others inside; they each had tears in the corners of their eyes.

Mrs. Weasley automatically began pulling out pots and pans to cook them dinner. Harry smiled. Draco was looking around with interest and a touch of his old superiority. Ginny was narrowing her eyes at his expression.

"So what brings you here," Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled out vegetables. Hermione nudged Harry forward.  
"Erm," he stammered. "Well, we need you to call a meeting of the Order."

Clang! Mrs. Weasley dropped a pot. Everyone covered their ears as the noise rebounded through the room.

'What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "What's happened?" Harry squirmed.

"Nothing's wrong," he said quickly. "I- I just-"

"Harry got a letter from Dumbledore," Ron said. "Dumbledore wants Harry to take his place." Harry looked away, embarrassed. How on earth was he supposed to lead a group of adults, most of whom were older, wiser, and more capable than he? He shook his head.

"We don't have to have a meeting right now," he protested somewhat frantically. "You can just-"

"Nonsense, Harry," Mrs. Weasley cut him off with an odd sort of smile. "If this is what Dumbledore wanted then we must inform all of the members immediately. They'll need to know whom to look to for direction." Harry swallowed hard and nodded.

"All right then," he agreed. Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen and soon they could hear her talking to someone through the fireplace. When she re-entered, she was no longer smiling.

"Remus is contacting everyone. They should be here within the hour. Until then, you can have some dinner." They all nodded, no one dared argue. They ate quickly and in silence. When they finished, Mrs. Weasley turned to them.

"All of you will need to go into the living room when they get here," Mrs. Weasley instructed sternly to everyone but Harry. Hermione was calm, but Ginny and Neville blanched and Ron's ears began to glow red.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because you're not part of the Order," she replied with a hint of irritation. "You can wait for Harry in there."

"Why can't we be part of the Order?" Ginny wanted to know. "We're the ones out there risking our necks!" Mrs. Weasley turned a fierce eye on her.

"You especially, young lady. You are most certainly not of age, and once all of this mess is over, I'd hoped you would return to Hogwart's next year, which makes you ineligible for membership." Ginny stood, hands on her hips, and matched her mother's glare.

"I am most certainly not going to sit in there and wait while 'the grownups' sort everything out, and then once you're done deciding what's to be done, I get to go off and do it!"

"Would you rather I forced you to attend school?" Mrs. Weasley snapped, her voice becoming shrill. Ginny folded her arms.

"Harry's the leader, and if Harry says we can be members, then we can be members," Ron said suddenly. Everyone turned to Harry. Mrs. Weasley looked furious, Ron and Ginny looked hopeful.

"I-I can't make a decision like that!" Harry stammered. Ron's jaw dropped. "Look, just because I'm supposed to be the leader doesn't mean I control all of the decisions. We'll have to take it before the other members. Everyone will have to vote on your induction, otherwise it won't be official," he continued hurriedly. Mrs. Weasley did not look satisfied.

"Harry, I understand that Dumbledore has given you this authority, but they are still my children-"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but that's my final decision. They won't be of much help to me if they don't even know everything that's going on; however, I can't induct them in without the agreement of the rest of the Order." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked that Harry was taking charge. Harry knew she still thought of him as the tiny eleven-year-old boy who didn't even know how to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but he was not that child anymore. He was a man now, or at least on his way to becoming one, and he needed to start taking charge.

"All of you will go into the living room and I'll plead your case to the other members. Then we'll bring you in and you can give your own reasons, if you like. Then, we'll put it to a vote." Harry hoped he sounded official enough. Ron still looked as though he'd been betrayed. It was obvious he'd expected Harry to immediately side with him. Ginny however, gave Harry a small smile, and he knew she understood what he was doing.

A loud POP! outside signaled the arrival of the first member. Harry was not surprised to see that it was Lupin.

"Hello," he said brightly. They all smiled; his cheerfulness was welcome in the drear of the kitchen. "I see you're all staying out of harm's way," he continued. They all exchanged looks, and Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Or not." He continued to smile, though, and Harry knew he understood in a way Mrs. Weasley never would.

"Out, all of you," Mrs. Weasley snapped, shooing them into the living room and shutting the kitchen door behind them.

Within the next ten minutes, the kitchen was crowded with Order members, some Harry recognized and some he didn't. 

"Who's that?" He asked Lupin, pointing at a dark haired woman who looked suspiciously familiar.

"That's Andromeda Tonks," he replied. Harry nodded.

"Tonks' mum," he replied, and Lupin smiled.

"Yes, I thought you'd met her before, but I suppose not." Harry shrugged.

"She looks an awful lot like-"

"Don't let her hear you say that," a voice warned quietly next to his ear. He turned to see Tonks standing next to him. "She gets pretty upset." She eyed her mum for a moment. "But then, who wouldn't?" She sounded slightly bitter, and Harry began to wonder. "Why do you think I keep my hair this color?" She asked, confirming Harry's suspicions.

"Well, I'd assumed because you like the color, but I definitely don't blame you," he replied slowly. She nodded. Harry tried his best not to stare at Andromeda. It was eerie how much she looked like her sister. Harry definitely understood how that could be upsetting.

"All right, all right, we need to call this meeting to order!" Remus called. Everyone fell silent. Harry noticed Hagrid shoved up into a corner. Hagrid smiled and gave a small wave. Harry grinned back. At least he would have one ally in this room.

Gazing around, he surveyed some of the other faces. He noticed all of the Weasley brothers standing in a small group with their father. Percy stood just off to the side, but it was clear that they acknowledged him as part of the family once again.

He nodded at Moody, whose magical eye was spinning slowly, and he winced slightly when he caught McGonagall's gaze, but she simply gave him a thin-lipped smile that said she understood why he hadn't come back to school. He wasn't sure she would be quite so understanding when she saw Neville and Luna, though.

His gaze traveled over a couple more familiar faces, some of which he nodded at, some from which he received a smile. He was about to turn his attention to Lupin when he noticed a flash of black hair from the back of the room. He immediately recognized Cho Chang. What was she doing here?

"All right, now that I've finally got you all listening, we have some important issues to bring to the table.

"First of all, Harry here has received a letter from Dumbledore that was held by Harry's aunt until such time as Dumbledore's death was apparent. The letter states, as we all discussed and assumed, that Dumbledore wishes for Harry to succeed him as leader."

"You expected it?" Harry couldn't help himself. Lupin smiled.

"Of course we did. Now, we'll of course have to officially put this matter to vote, although we've already done the unofficial voting. All in favor of Harry as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix?" The vote was unanimous, although Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was holding her hand up somewhat reluctantly.

"All right, then, I'll turn this meeting over to Harry, unless anyone else has any concerns." No one spoke, and Lupin stepped aside to give Harry the floor. Harry gulped as all eyes turned to him. Most of them were staring at his scar, which of course only served to make him more nervous. He cleared his throat and tried to sound as mature and official as possible.

"We have five persons who would like to be considered for membership within the Order. They are, at the present moment, helping me with some important matters that I cannot discuss, and though it seems apparent that they should be members, I felt that the matter should be decided by the entire Order, and not just myself." Harry cleared his throat again. The silence was deafening.

"Who are these persons?" Lupin prompted, and Harry flashed him a grateful look.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you would let Ron in, please?" Mrs. Weasley huffed and opened the kitchen door. Ron came in and stood next to Harry.

"Would you like to say anything, Ron?" 

"Only that I've been with Harry for six years now and I don't plan on leaving his side now. If you decide not to let me in, that's fine, but you'll have to plug my ears during meetings because I belong here with Harry, and that's where I'm going to stay." The other members looked slightly taken back by his vehemence. Harry smiled inwardly.

"All those in favor of admitting Ronald Weasley into the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry continued. Several people raised their hands, Fred and George being the first to throw their fists into the air. Harry nodded at Lupin, who conjured a notepad and wrote down the count.

"All those opposed?" A few people raised their hands, including Mrs. Weasley, but the majority was in favor. Harry motioned for Ron to stand on his other side. Mrs. Weasley called Hermione in.

"Hermione, would you like to say anything?" Hermione stepped up next to him.

"I'm here to protect Harry, whatever that takes," she replied, her voice somewhat higher than normal "That includes helping him destroy Voldemort." Half of the room flinched, but she ignored them. "I'm with Harry to the end, wherever he goes." 

"All those in favor?" Over half the room raised their hands. It was a clear majority. "Opposed?" A few in the back raised their hands. Harry noticed Cho hadn't voted against her, which he found heartening.

Harry nodded to Hermione, and she stepped over by Ron. Neville entered the kitchen and stood next to Harry.

"All right, Neville?" Neville nodded, looking pale. Harry remembered how shy Neville could be, and spoke quickly. "For those of you who might not remember, Neville Longbottom was with me in the Department of Mysteries two summers ago. He stood up next to me the entire fight and even took a cruciatus to protect the prophecy that the Death Eaters were trying to get from us. His parents were also valuable members of the Order during Voldemort's first rise to power."

"It's okay, Harry," Neville said quietly. "I just want to do my parents proud," he said a bit louder, addressing the group. "I want to finish what they helped start, since they can't." A few of the older members sniffed, including McGonagall. 

"All in favor?" Harry asked. No one left their hand down, and Neville blushed slightly. Harry motioned him over to where Ron and Hermione were standing. Ginny came in next, and Harry noticed how nervous she looked. Her hands were trembling slightly.

"Ginny Weasley is a good friend of mine and has been loyal to me from the first time we met. She, along with the rest of this group, was there with me in the Department of Mysteries, and she was one of the few who helped defend Hogwarts from Death Eaters the night Dumbledore died. She would be a valuable asset to the Order." Ginny smiled at him, some of the color returning to her cheeks.

"I want to stop Voldemort. I-" She paused and Harry knew she was thinking of the diary. "He's hurt enough people, and he needs to be stopped. I want to do whatever I can to help make that happen." Harry glanced around.

"All in favor?" Several people raised their hands, but not a clear majority. Remus counted the hands. Harry noticed that none of the Weasley's had their hands up, except for Mr. Weasley. Her brothers glared at their father, but Mr. Weasley ignored them. Ginny crossed her arms and stared her brothers down. Harry noticed Cho's hand was not up, and many conflicting emotions were crossing her face. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled sheepishly and raised her hand.

"Opposed?" Harry asked, and the Weasley brothers as well as Mrs. Weasley all raised their hands. Lupin took a count.

"It's a tie," he said. 

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I've already put my vote down," he replied calmly, "and it's a tie. It's up to you to break the tie, as the leader." Harry panicked slightly. The Weasley brothers and their mum were staring him down. He glanced at Ron, who nodded. Ginny kept her eyes trained to the floor. Harry was sure she was remembering his reluctance to allow her to come at all. Harry glanced at Cho again, and Cho smiled and nodded. _Go ahead_, she mouthed. Harry thought back to earlier that very day, when Ginny lay in a hospital bed, covered in wounds she'd suffered on his account.

"Ginny's in," he replied firmly. "I think she deserves it and she's just as capable as me and anyone else in this room." He avoided Mrs. Weasley's gaze. There was no way he was going to vote Ginny out, no matter what Mrs. Weasley thought. Ginny looked up quickly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks," she whispered as she passed him to join Ron, Neville, and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and Luna waltzed in, looking particularly cheerful. Harry wasn't surprised by her demeanor. Nothing brought that girl down.

"Erm, Luna Lovegood was also part of the group that fought at the Ministry and at Hogwarts last summer. She's a very loyal friend. Luna, anything you'd like to say?" She nodded. A few people eyed her warily, including Cho.

"I know a lot of you think my father is strange, but he's always been a strong supporter of this cause, as am I. A part of his earnings from his magazine is now dedicated to helping this Order. I would like to help by more than just money, though." She said no more, and Harry could tell some people were re-evaluating her. Cho smiled at Harry again.

"All in favor?" Harry repeated once again, feeling like a parrot. Several hands went up, and Harry counted more than half. Lupin nodded to confirm it, and Harry nudged Luna over to the others. "Well, if that's all-"

"There's one more person out here, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. She motioned Draco into the kitchen. Harry froze. He'd forgotten Draco! Did he want Draco inducted into the Order? Did he trust him enough? And how would the other members react. He couldn't lie to them about Draco's identity, that would be manipulative and he didn't want to be that way. He stared at Draco for a moment.

"Who is this, Harry?" Lupin asked, frowning. Harry faltered. He had no idea what to say.

"This is – is S-" Draco shook his head.

"It's all right," he said softly to Harry. He raised his wand and changed his appearance back to normal.


	9. Blood and Secrets

**Chapter Nine: Blood and Secrets**

Harry stared at Draco as everyone in the room gasped. Hermione covered her face with her hands, and Ginny looked ready to strangle Draco. People began to whisper to each other, and then pretty soon the room was full of loud, angry voices.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Mad-Eye Moody demanded. Draco turned even paler at the site of him.

"Don't let him turn me into anything!" He whispered frantically to Harry.

"Ok, ok, everyone just calm down!" Harry shouted above the din. They quieted, but Harry was receiving many a glare. Fred and George were looking especially angry, and Harry knew they were thinking of the Quidditch match fifth year, when Malfoy had gotten all three of them a permanent ban from the school team. Granted, the ban had only lasted as long as Umbridge had lasted, but it was still a very sore spot, especially since Fred and George had left Hogwarts before Umbridge had been chased away.

"How could you bring him to a meeting?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "The last thing we need is a spy for You-Know-Who!"

"He's not a spy," Harry said, but they didn't give him much time to explain.

"And just how do you know that?" Fred wanted to know. "He's probably lying, the little rat. Just like his father-"

"I am not!" Draco cut in. They all turned to him. "Look, I made some mistakes. BIG ones. And I'm not trying to duck blame, I'll accept the fault. But I'm not here to discuss all of my mistakes. I'm here to ask for your forgiveness, and maybe someday trust. I don't want to have anything to do with You-Know-Who. He's a maniac and he deserves to die." No one said a word for several seconds. Then, a voice spoke up from the back.

"You don't deserve to be trusted," Andromeda said as she stepped forward. She surveyed her nephew with intense distaste. "You can deny you're like your father until you turn blue, but that won't change anything. It's in your blood; it's not just going to go away. And we're not going to let you waltz in here and give us some sob story about how you want to atone for your mistakes and expect us to throw caution to the wind and believe everything you say." A few people nodded.

"Blood doesn't mean anything!" Hermione said suddenly. Draco stared at her. "I mean, isn't that what this war is all about? People who are too caught up on whose blood runs through whose veins?" No one disagreed. "We're being hypocrites," she continued. "Voldemort's out there proclaiming pureblood supremacy and destroying everything that isn't 'pure'. He judges us by the content of our blood. Are we any better if we judge Draco by his? By all means, judge him by his actions, that judgment is well deserved, but don't judge him by who is father is. Honestly, could he have helped that? Did he choose to be born into that family? In fact, despite being raised in that household, he's now turning against his father and choosing the right side." Everything was silent. Harry could see that the members were slightly stunned by Hermione's speech. He was even a little surprised by her willingness to defend Draco.

"All right, fine," Andromeda said. "I won't judge you by your father. But your own actions have certainly given us pause to trust you. I wouldn't vote you into this Order without seeing some proof that you've changed." Many people nodded their agreement. Draco sighed.

"I expected nothing more." He glanced up at Harry. "When am I going to get this chance to prove myself?"

"Right now." He turned to the group. "If you don't want to vote him in, I understand, but he's still coming with me. I have no doubt that Voldemort is looking for him, and he'll be safest if he's with me. We'll be moving so much that they'll be unlikely to find us." Everyone nodded.

"All right, then, if there's nothing else," he glanced toward Lupin, who looked thoughtful.

"Not that I can recall," he replied. "We can call this meeting to a close if you like." Harry nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for your help. I will call another meeting when I have progress to report." Lupin called out to everyone.

"I need the Weasleys, Aberforth, Alastor, Minerva, Hagrid, and Harry to stay. The rest of you are free to leave." People began to call their goodbyes, apparating away to their homes or jobs or wherever. Harry noticed Cho had not yet left, and he made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said uncomfortably. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down.

"Hi," she replied breathlessly. "Umm, you did a good job up there. N-not that I doubted you could, just that it had to be hard speaking in front of everyone." He nodded.

"Yeah, I definitely wasn't prepared for all of that. Speaking of which, how did you end up here?" She smiled.

"Oh, well, I started working at St. Mungo's this summer as an intern, and Andromeda Tonks is one of the assistants. We got to talking about Dumbledore and I mentioned the DA, which of course she'd heard about. She mentioned that there was a group of witches and wizards dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who, and that they were terribly outnumbered. She asked if I was interested, and I said that I was, and so she invited me to a meeting. They inducted me last month." Harry nodded.

"I wonder why no one told me." Cho blushed.

"Well, I didn't tell them anything about – about, you know. I just told them that I knew you from school and from the DA, that's all. They probably didn't think it anything of importance."

"I see." He didn't know what else to say. He felt awkward, like he always had when he and Cho were – well, whatever they were. But he didn't like her anymore. He loved Ginny. Didn't he?

"Well, I should get going," Cho said quietly. "My mum's expecting me for dinner. I moved out last month, but she still invites me from time to time." Harry nodded.

"Well, have fun," he said, knowing he sounded stupid. "I'll see you at the next meeting?" She smiled.

"Definitely." She turned to leave, but stopped. "Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Her face was very serious.

"B-be careful, okay?" He smiled slightly.

"I will." She turned and apparated away. Harry made his way to the other side of the kitchen, where Lupin and the group he had asked to stay were standing. He caught sight of Ginny's expression as he neared them; she looked slightly upset and he wondered if it had anything to do with him talking to Cho.

"All right," Lupin said after the last person had left. "I asked you all to stay so that I can read you Dumbledore's last will and testament. He left something specifically to each of you."

"Dumbledore has been dead for months, why are you just now telling us about it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I was asked not to present the will until Harry had received the letter from his aunt."

"He told you about the letter?" Harry asked. Lupin shook his head.

"No. He merely told me that you would receive a letter from your aunt when he died, and that I was to proceed with the will only after that." Harry nodded.

"Oh, well, then go ahead." Lupin unfolded the paper and cleared his throat.

_Dear friends and family,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. Although it may be safe to assume that you are still under hard times, I offer wishes of hope and success. _

_Though I have many material possessions, I never have counted them among my most valued ones. Rather, the friendships I have built with you are much more important. However, I would like for my possessions to go to the appropriate hands._

_Aberforth, you've been a more wonderful brother than a man could hope for. I leave you my treasured collection of bantameters, which I know you have always found most appealing. _

_Minerva, one could not ask for a better friend and colleague. I can think of no one I would rather have to take my place as Head of Hogwarts, and I know you will do a fine job. Try not to show too much partiality to Gryffindor (though I know it is hard)._

_Alastor, you've been my trusted friend and I've always been able to count on you in times of need. I've left you my penseive. The memories have been extracted from it and it is ready for you to use. I'm sure you have quite a few memories you would like to rid yourself of._

_To the Weasley family, I must say you can go nowhere on this earth to find a more loving, close-knit family. Molly, you are the most wonderful and caring woman I've met. Your dedication to your children and even to those children who are not your own is astonishing at times. I leave you all of the gold in my vault. I can think of no one who deserves it more._

Mrs. Weasley gave a hearty sniff. Arthur seemed unable to speak.

_Hagrid, I hope that you will continue in your position as professor and gamekeeper. Minerva has assured me that the jobs will remain yours as long as you want them when I am gone. I would like to leave Fawkes in your possession. I know that you will take good care of him, and you are one of the few people he trusts._

_Harry, there is little else I can say to you that has not already been said. I relinquish to you the position of the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. I have also left you my house, which I think you will find perfectly suitable, and possibly less gloomy than Grimmauld Place. _

"Dumbledore has a house?" Harry asked, incredulous. Lupin smiled.

"Of course he has a house, what, do you think he lived at Hogwarts all of his life?" Harry said nothing. He'd thought exactly that. Lupin continued reading.

_Thank you, everyone, for giving me the benefit of being your friend. I hope these items will serve you well and that you will look at them and remember me with happiness, rather than sorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"If Dumbledore has a house then why wasn't it used as Headquarters?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Because it's in Binfield, on the Isle of Wight. It's much too far from London, not even on the same island. Grimmauld Place was much better suited to our needs."

"Are we going to continue to use Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked. Lupin shrugged.

"That's up to you," he replied. "It's your house now. After Sirius died we started meeting here at the Burrow. Once we realized you had gained possession of the house, we started meeting there again, but since Dumbledore died, none of us have been able to get into the house. We fear we've lost it forever."

"No, we haven't. Dumbledore included a piece of parchment with his letter to me that transferred the spell to me. I know it's worked because I've been to Grimmauld Place today, after I left my aunt's house." Lupin nodded.

"Well, I'm glad he worked that out. Meeting here has been harder, what with being so far from London. We're not as close to everything as we would like to be. Would you like to move Headquarters back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry nodded.

"As hard as it is to go back there, I know it's what's best for the Order." Lupin smiled.

"Yes. Don't worry about it Harry, you won't have to spend too much time there. It's not as if you'll be sleeping there." Harry nodded, but a thought had occurred to him. Hagrid, McGonagall, and Moody had said their goodbyes and were leaving. Mrs. Weasley looked to her sons.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Percy and Bill nodded. The twins shook their heads.

"Sorry mum, but we're meeting some friends for dinner. We'll catch you later this week." They each hugged their mother and kissed her cheek before disapparating.

"Remus, you're staying, aren't you?" He nodded.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said, and he left the room.

"Bill, Percy, what would you like to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It doesn't matter, mum, anything you cook will be good," Bill replied in a tired voice as he seated himself at the kitchen table. Percy joined him there. Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Are you kids staying as well?" She asked Harry. He glanced at the others, who shrugged. He knew Mrs. Weasley was still upset about the outcome of the meeting, and he found it very nice of her to still invite him to dinner.

"I suppose, if you don't mind having us," he replied.

"Nonsense," she replied. "You're always welcome here. Take a seat and I'll have something fixed up in no time." Luna moved to her side.

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Weasley?" She asked. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Of course, thank you very much Luna," she replied warmly.

"We'll help, too," Hermione said, pointing to herself and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley nodded and began issuing instructions. Harry joined Bill and Percy at the table. Ron, Neville, and Draco followed him.

"How are things at the Ministry, Percy?" Harry asked. Percy shook his head.

"Terrible," he replied. "Mysterious deaths everywhere we turn. The muggles are all curious, we're having a much harder time keeping everything under wraps. If this blows up into a full-out war, we'll never keep it all from them." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I just hope we can stop him," Neville said in a hollow voice.

"Of course we can," Bill said. "The question that remains to be seen is if we will."

"We will," Harry replied. "We will or we'll die trying."

After dinner, Harry sat down with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco, and Neville.

"I was thinking, now that we can get into Grimmauld Place, and now that it's our Headquarters again, maybe the seven of us should use it as our home base."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's a lot closer to London than this place, and it would be nice to be able to go back there for things like food, rest, and clothing." Ron nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Do we really have to go back there?" She wanted to know. Harry shrugged.

"Look, I don't like that place anymore than you do, but it's our best option right now. It'll be a lot easier to go back there for food, or to contact the rest of the Order, then to constantly be coming all the way back here." Ginny sighed.

"I suppose," she said. "Hermione and Luna can go pack some clothing and I'll see if mum will pack us some food." Harry nodded.

"I'll take Neville upstairs and get him some of my clothes, they'll fit him better," Ron volunteered. "I'll get some of yours as well, for you and Draco. He's closer to your height." Harry nodded. They left the room, leaving Harry and Draco. As Ginny exited to the kitchen, Lupin came into the room.

"I didn't think you'd be too happy if I left without saying goodbye," he joked. Harry grinned.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said. "I met Maria." Lupin stared at him.

"You did? When?"

"A couple of days ago. We went to Godric's Hollow to see where my parents had lived, and of course she was there." Lupin nodded.

"Dumbledore set her up in that house about a year after your parents died. You still own that land, you know. Dumbledore asked Maria to live there, in a newly constructed house, of course, to keep the land safe. She agreed right away." Lupin seemed lost in thought. "Her husband didn't know about Lily and James, or about you, or why they were moving into that house. We warned her to tell him, but she was adamant that he wouldn't understand."

"She's divorced now," Harry told him. Lupin gave him a wan smile.

"He must have found out, then, or she finally told him. When did they divorce?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But she said they have a four year old boy, so it couldn't have been too long ago."

"Well, I'm sure she has plenty of stories about your mother that you would enjoy," he said with a smile.

"She has more than that," Harry replied. He motioned for Lupin to lean in closer. "She said she knew – secrets. Something my dad had told her before he died. She said he was afraid to leave it with you or Sirius, you were already in enough danger."

"What kind of secrets could she mean?" Harry looked around them.

"Secrets about Voldemort," he said in a low voice. Suddenly, Draco gave a shriek and toppled out of his chair. Harry and Lupin stared at him.

"Sorry," he replied, climbing to his feet and rubbing the ear he'd landed on. "There was a spider on my chair." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A spider?" Draco glared at him.

"It was big! And I don't like them."

"Don't like what?" Ron asked, coming down the stairs with Neville. They were levitating the trunks in front of them.

"Spiders," Draco mumbled. Ron shuddered.

"Where?" He demanded. Harry laughed.

"There was one on his chair," he said. Ron backed away, stumbling over a foot stool.

"Well, keep it over there!" He was slightly red-faced. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Lupin as Ron and Draco both looked all around, keeping their eyes peeled for the offending spider. Neville was laughing at them both.

"What kind of secrets does she know?" Lupin asked, looking skeptical. Harry shrugged.

"She didn't say. It was almost as if she was afraid to say it in front of everyone."

"We should go talk to her," Lupin said suddenly. Harry stared at him.

"What – right now?" Lupin shook his head.

"No, it's late into the night, but tomorrow morning. Perhaps with just you and I there, she'll be more likely to explain some details."

"I suppose," Harry replied. "We were supposed to go to Hogwarts, but I can send the others on ahead of me while we go to see Maria, and then I can meet them there." Lupin nodded. "But we'll have to take Draco with us. I want to keep him with me as much as possible. I'm not saying I don't trust him, but he's not safe, and I don't want to put the others in danger anymore than they already are." Lupin shrugged.

"If you think that's best. Will it be okay for him to hear these secrets?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"I honestly believe he's on our side. He's still an annoying git and I haven't forgiven him for everything he's done, he's tried his best to make my life miserable. But I believe he doesn't want to be Voldemort's man anymore." Lupin smiled.

"I trust your judgment, Harry, you know that. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Harry nodded.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked from his elbow. He jumped.

"Ginny, you scared me!" He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She repeated. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the couch.

"Sit," he said, and she sat. "Ron, Neville, Draco, come here." They obeyed. Just as they were seating themselves, Hermione and Luna appeared at the bottom of the stairs with three trunks in front of them. Hermione gently set the trunks down with her wand when she saw the little conference Harry was gathering. She and Luna joined them without hesitation.

"Lupin and I are going in the morning to see Maria-"

"Why?" Hermione demanded. Harry gave her a look.

"We're going to find out what the 'secret' is that she mentioned. Lupin and I thought that she might be more willing to talk about it if there wasn't so many people there. Especially since, no offense, Hermione, you were so skeptical of everything she said."

"Where are the rest of us going?" Ginny asked.

"I want you to go on to Hogwarts. Get permission from McGonagall to use the library and look up everything you can about the Founders. We need to find out what the other object was. It should be something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Hermione, you're really good at studying, so I'll need you big time for that one." She smiled slightly.

"I'll be taking Draco with me. He's a high risk for Voldemort and I'd rather have you five at as little risk as possible. We'll then meet you at Hogwarts to see what you found out, and we'll go on from there."

"How long will you be?" Hermione wanted to know. Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure, maybe an hour or two? We'll leave first thing in the morning. Apparate to Hogsmeade and contact McGonagall by owl-" Lupin shook his head.

"Use your patronus, it's faster and safer." Harry stared at him.

"What?" Lupin smiled.

"That's how the Order communicates, you saw Tonks do it last year, remember?" Harry nodded.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. How do you do it?"

"It's very simple, just think about the message and cast a patronus. It will go straight to the addressee and no one else will be able to hear the message." Hermione nodded.

"That can be done."

"Make sure and stay out of sight as much as possible," he reminded them. "Not many students will be up that early, it's a Saturday, but I don't want you to be seen if you can help it. See if McGonagall will close the library, or perhaps let you take the books back to a private room? If not, use the Room of Requirement, I'm sure it'll give you everything you need." Hermione nodded again.

"All right, then, let's go get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us."


	10. A Ring of Hope

**Chapter Ten: A Ring of Hope**

Harry awoke suddenly in the dark. He, Neville, Draco, and Ron were on camp beds in the twins' old room; it was bigger than Ron's room. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had crashed in Ginny's room. Their trunks were downstairs, waiting by the fireplace. Lupin had gone home for the night and planned to return early to leave with Harry.

"Harry, are you awake?" A voice whispered from the door. He squinted and saw Ginny peeking in.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. She tiptoed inside, stepping carefully over Ron, who was sleeping closest to the door. Harry found it somewhat ironic, and had to stifle a laugh. He sat up, propping himself against the pillows, and watched her stumble across the room. She made it to his camp bed and sat next to him, one leg dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Harry-" She paused for a moment, tracing the patterns on his quilt. He waited silently. "I don't know if I can keep doing this. I know I said I wouldn't pressure you, but- well, this is hard." He sighed.

"I know it's hard," he replied softly. "Don't you think it's hard for me, too?" She nodded.

"Which is why I don't understand how you can push me away," she whispered. He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I don't want to, but I care about you, and I just can't let anything happen to you. Just imagine how I felt when you and Neville stumbled up to the door, covered in blood. Bellatrix attacked you simply because she knew you were with me. What do you think she would do if she knew how important you were to me? Look at what she did to Sirius." Ginny nodded, her cheek rubbing against his chest as she did so.

"I guess I can see that. But she's going to attack me anyway, right? I think she might have killed me if Neville hadn't stepped in." He sighed again.

"Maybe. I just don't want to take that chance."

"Harry, are you scared at all?" She asked softly.

"I'm terrified," he admitted.

"Of Voldemort?" He shrugged.

"In a way. I'm terrified that Voldemort will hurt someone else that I care about. I'm terrified that I'll die and leave you – all of you – to a terrible fate."

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm scared I'll lose you." He tightened his hold.

"I'm scared I'll lose you," he said. "So we're in the same boat." She squirmed out of his hold.

"What's going on between you and Luna?" She asked, giving him a piercing look. His eyes flew open.

"What?" He demanded, more loudly than he'd meant to. Ron turned over and mumbled in his sleep. They held their breaths until his snores started back up. "What are you talking about?" She looked away.

"Ever since we were all separated, you've both acted – different." She gazed up at him, her eyes glinting in the darkness. "I was afraid that…" she trailed off, looking away again. Harry touched her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"There is _nothing_ like that between me and Luna," he assured her. "I swear. I'm not going to say nothing out of the ordinary happened, because I did learn some things about her that were new and somewhat surprising, but there was and is nothing but friendship between us." Ginny smiled.

"Good," she said, sighing with relief. "I was a little-"

"Jealous?" He teased. She blushed.

"Yeah." She looked up at him again. "What things did you learn?" She asked. He shook his head.

"It's not my story to tell," he replied. "It's up to her if she decides to tell anyone else. I'm surprised she even told me."

"You're easy to talk to. At least, when I'm not too shy to talk back." She grinned. "I'm glad I got over that."

"Me, too," Harry replied. She giggled, and then yawned. "You should go get some sleep or they'll have to carry you to Hogwarts in the morning." She nodded, leaning back against him.

"Same for you," she teased. "You need your sleep more than any of us." He shrugged.

"I'm a man, I can take it," he joked. She rolled her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and she snuggled against him.

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Ron's voice jarred Harry from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes groggily to see three people with very conflicting expressions on their faces staring down at him. Harry's eyes shot wide open and he sat up quickly as he realized Ginny was still lying next to him. She sat up, too.

"Oh, Ron, calm down-"

"Calm down?!" Ron's ears were almost purple. Draco turned away to hide his laughter.

"Ron," Hermione pulled him away. "She's lying _on top_ of his blanket for goodness' sake." Harry could feel his cheeks burning. He hadn't meant for them to fall asleep. He was just glad Mrs. Weasley hadn't been the one to find them. Ginny was blushing but she held Ron's gaze steadily.

"You're completely overreacting, Ron. I came in here last night to talk to Harry, and we fell asleep. Stop acting like we did something wrong." Neville was standing by the window, looking embarrassed for them, but when he caught Harry's eye, he winked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, Ginny, why don't you and Hermione go upstairs so you can get dressed. We need to be leaving soon. Neville, can you and Draco go see if Lupin is here yet?"

"He's here," Hermione replied.

"Well then they can go keep him company for a moment," Harry replied pointedly. Hermione seemed to catch on.

"Come on, Ginny," she said, taking the younger girl's hand and leading her from the room. Ginny glanced back at Harry, mouthing "I'm sorry" as she slipped through the door. Draco and Neville nearly knocked each other over trying to be the first out of the room.

After the door closed behind them, there was a deafening silence. Ron's eyes were closed and his lips were moving, as though he was counting to ten. Harry remembered Ron punching him last year. Even though that had been under the influence of a very strong love potion, he still didn't doubt it could happen in this situation.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry you woke up to that, but I swear nothing happened." Ron's lips stopped moving, but he didn't open his eyes. "You know me better than that. She came in last night and we talked. She was scared, and I tried to calm her down. Then, I guess we just fell asleep. We didn't mean to." Ron didn't reply. "Ron?" His eyes opened, and they bore into Harry's.

"It's just not right, Harry," he said, obviously trying to keep his anger in check. "One minute you don't want to be with her, the next you're lying in bed together. You can't keep stringing her along like this."

"I'm not stringing her along!" Harry exclaimed, stung by the accusation. "It's a complicated situation, Ron. Ginny understands-"

"Does she?" Ron challenged.

"I- She…" Harry stopped. "She understands that this is something I have to do. She may not understand my reasoning, but she trusts my decision. I thought you did, too."

"I understand that my little sister is in pain, and I can't stand by and watch you play around with her feelings-" Harry turned and walked out, his fists clenched at his sides. He slammed the door as hard as he could behind him.

How _dare_ Ron accuse him of playing around with Ginny? He didn't know – didn't have a _clue_ – he would never understand how hard it was to be in Harry's shoes!

"Harry?" A small voice broke into his thoughts. He glanced up and saw Luna standing at top of the stairs, obviously coming down from Ginny's room. "Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"No. I'll be in the back garden," he said before stomping down the stairs. He felt guilty for being short-tempered with her, but he didn't care to walk on eggshells at the moment.

He shoved through the back door, his temper rising with every step. No one understood what it was like to be him. He was alone in a world full of people. He loved Ginny more than anything, and yet he couldn't be with her, he couldn't just be happy with that one thing because of his stupid destiny. Voldemort had even taken that one little ray of sunshine from him!

More than once, for a fleeting moment, he'd considered forsaking his "destiny" and running off with Ginny to hide. Maybe to Scotland, or Ireland, or maybe to America. But he knew he couldn't do that. As much as the idea appealed to him, it disgusted him at the same time. How could he even _think_ such a selfish thought?

And yet, it wasn't surprising. All he'd done all his life was give. He'd given his parents, his youth, his innocence. He'd given his godfather and his mentor, all to this cause. Would he be so wrong to take back just one little thing?

But he couldn't do that. He couldn't run away, because the knowledge that Voldemort still lived and breathed would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He kicked at a tree, then grabbed his toe in pain.

"You know, I'm not sure the tree did anything to deserve that." Harry glanced up to see Lupin smiling at him.

"It was in my way," he retorted. Lupin didn't seem fazed by his tone.

"And what a price it had to pay," he joked, glancing down at where Harry was still clutching at his toe. Harry dropped it to the ground and leaned heavily against the offending tree. He was already exhausted and the sun wasn't even fully up.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," he said, rubbing his face with his hands. Lupin shrugged.

"No offense taken. I could see that you were angry about something, and as I haven't yet spoken to you this morning, I was assured that it wasn't anything I had done, so I didn't take it personally." Harry almost smiled at that. "Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"No," Harry sighed. "Nobody can help me. I'm a lost cause." Lupin shook his head.

"Somehow I doubt that. Dumbledore wouldn't have bothered with you if you were." The mention of Dumbledore's name spurred Harry's anger again.

"Yeah, and look where that got him!" He turned away, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were watery. "Everyone who gets involved with me seems to end up dead. You might want to stay back, or you'll be next." Lupin chuckled softly.

"Harry, Voldemort hated Dumbledore long before you were born. Not to burst your bubble of agony, but he would have taken any chance to have Dumbledore dead, even if the prophecy never existed." Harry sank to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I know so," Lupin assured him. "And the same with your parents. Voldemort tried to kill them _three times_ before the prophecy was made. And Sirius was a very active member in the Order in those days as well as right before he died. Voldemort knew that and he and Bellatrix both would have taken any opportunity to kill them." Harry sighed.

"I never thought of it that way," he admitted.

"You're too hard on yourself," Lupin told him, sitting down next to him. "It's not in any way your fault that they died. Voldemort would gladly kill anyone who gets in his way and even those who don't. _You_ didn't create this evil, Voldemort did, and he did so long before you or the prophecy were even a thought in someone's mind. You shouldn't take the blame for all of this."

"I will, though. I can't help feeling responsible every time someone close to me gets hurt or dies. I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not." Harry looked up to see Ron standing over them. Lupin stood quickly and excused himself. Harry looked away as Ron sat next to him.

"Go away, Ron," he said in a tired voice. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"But I need to say this. I'm sorry I said that back there, I know you would never hurt Ginny on purpose. But that's what you're doing. You're making her miserable. And you're miserable, anyone can see that. If something happens to Ginny, that's not your fault. That's Voldemort's fault. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything he does." Harry shrugged.

"I just feel responsible. Like I'm not working fast enough to stop him. If I could just-"

"You couldn't do anything," Ron said firmly. "You're doing everything you can already, and then some. We'll stop him Harry, we'll will, but until we do, every person that gets hurt is not your fault." They headed back into the house. "We'll get him, Harry, I promise." He repeated.

They entered the house to find everyone in the living room, ready to go.

"All right, be carefully, all of you. If anything happens, use the mirrors to contact me," Harry began.

"Mirrors?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Two-way mirrors," he said, pulling his out. "I say one of their names into it, whoever's going to hold onto it, and they'll appear, and then we can talk to each other through them." Draco nodded, looking impressed.

"That's pretty clever," he remarked. "Who's going to hold the other one?" He asked.

"I'll hold it," Hermione volunteered. "Can we shrink these?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, why don't you try it?" Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the mirror. It shrank rapidly, and she smiled and pocketed it.

"All right then," she said. "We'll take the trunks to Grimmauld Place and then head to Hogsmeade." She gave Harry a hug. "Be careful."

"You, too," he replied. She smiled again.

"We will." Harry clapped Ron and Neville on the back and gave Luna a quick squeeze. He turned to Ginny and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He hugged her tightly. He saw Ron and Neville awkwardly shaking hands with Draco over the top of her head.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered. She sniffed softly, and he glanced down at her face. She hastily wiped her tears away.

"Just be careful," she said quietly, before kissing him quickly on the cheek. She joined Ron, taking his arm.

"Good bye," Harry said, and Luna grabbed Neville's arm just as they disapparated. Harry looked at Draco and Lupin.

"Ready to go?" He asked. They nodded and Draco grabbed Harry's arm. They apparated to Maria's house, appearing inside her garage. Harry slipped through the door, motioning to Lupin and Draco to follow.

"Shouldn't we ring the doorbell?" Lupin asked. Harry shook his head.

"Maria?" He called. They headed up the hallway. "Maria, it's Harry!" She came into the living room just as they rounded the corner.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "For goodness sake!" He chuckled.

"Sorry, but we couldn't apparate to your front door, what if your neighbors saw?" She nodded.

"What brings you back he- Remus!" She cried, noticing him and throwing her arms around him. They hugged for a moment. Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who shrugged.

"How are you?" Lupin asked once they stepped apart. She lifted one shoulder.

"As good as can be expected. You were right about John," she said. Lupin nodded.

"So I've heard." Harry assumed they were talking about her ex-husband. "How long ago did he leave?"

"Last year. He found an old letter from Lily and he didn't take it very well."

"He never seemed like the open-minded type. We told you not to marry him," he half-joked, half-scolded. She smiled.

"Well, at least I have Sean," she replied. Lupin looked confused. "My son," she clarified. "He's four."

"Is he here?" Lupin asked, a pained look on his face. She shook her head.

"No, he's with John. I'll have him next week." She turned to Harry. "So, did you bring Remus here just to see me or was there something more?" She winked, and Harry grinned.

"You know why I'm here," he replied, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't clarify before, but there were so many people here. I know you said they were your friends, but I wanted this to be as secret as possible." She glanced at Draco, but Harry waved her off.

"Don't worry about him, he can be trusted." Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Just tell me what this is all about." She walked across the room to a shelf and pulled down a silver box with a lock on it. Pulling a key from her pocket, she unlocked it and brought it back over to them. They seated themselves on the couch and she opened the box.

Inside, on a bed of velvet, laid an ordinary diamond ring. The thick band was made of gold, and the diamonds were exceptionally large, but other than that Harry could see nothing special about it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lupin asked in a hushed voice. She nodded. Harry stared at them both.

"What is it?" Draco looked as confused as he felt.

"Harry, this ring is a legend in the wizarding world. It belonged to Godric Gryffindor." Draco's eyes widened and he rubbed his sore ear again.

"You mean, this is _the_ Ring of Gryffindor?" Lupin nodded.

"What's so special about it?" Harry wanted to know.

"They say Godric was wearing the Ring of Gryffindor when he defeated Hamlin the Dragon Master. There are rumors it has special powers that helped him win the battle," Draco told him.

"So, how did you get it?" He asked Maria.

"Your father gave it to me," she told him. "You see, according to the legend, the ring disappeared after Godric died. It was lost for centuries. Then, in 1859, it was found, miraculously, on the tomb of Godric. That's why they say it has powers, because no one knows how it got there."

"Well, that and the ray of light it emitted that temporarily blinded Hamlin and helped Godric defeat him," Lupin added.

"So Voldemort wants this ring? Or did Voldemort have this ring and my dad stole it from him?"

"Both," Maria replied. "The ring was stolen in 1973 and no one could find even a trace of it. James stole it from Voldemort in '79; that was the third time Voldemort tried to find and kill your parents. They barely escaped."

"So is this- never mind," Harry said quickly. Lupin gave him a strange look.

"Is this what?" Harry shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind." He was, of course, wondering if this ring was a horcrux or not. Lupin continued to look at him oddly, but he said nothing. "Voldemort is going to want this back. When did he give it to you?"

"Just before they went into hiding, after the prophecy was made. He explained what it was and asked me to hold onto it, to be given to you. You know you're related to Gryffindor?" Harry shook his head.

"No, no one told me that." She smiled.

"It's sort of a family secret, according to your family. You're not a direct descendant or anything, but a distant relation. The last heir of Gryffindor died, childless, some fifty years ago." She placed the ring back in the box and locked it, then handed the box and the key to Harry. "These are yours, to keep. Voldemort will be sure to come looking for it, so guard it carefully." Harry nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "We should get going; I've got to meet up with the others at Hogwarts." Maria stood, a wistful look on her face.

"All right, then," she said. "Be careful now, and come back by and see me. Both of you," she added, glancing toward Lupin. He nodded.

"I will," they promised.

"How's my motorbike?" Harry joked as he gathered his cloak. Maria smiled.

"Just the same as it was a few days ago," she replied.

"Motorbike?" Lupin asked with an odd look. Harry took his arm.

"Come on, we'll go out through the garage and I'll show it to you." He grinned at Maria. "We'll see you soon," he said.

"Good bye." They left the living room and headed down the hall. Harry opened the door to the garage and led Lupin to the motorbike.

"I thought so," he said with a sad sigh. "I didn't know he'd left it with Maria."

"Are you all right?" Harry asked him. "You've been acting strange ever since we got here." Lupin smiled.

"I'm fine, Harry, really. There are just a lot of sad memories here." Harry nodded.

"I know what you mean." The garage door clicked shut and Harry glanced up to see Draco coming into the garage. "I thought you were right behind us?"

"I went back to get my cloak," Draco said, holding it up. "I left it in there."

"Oh, well, next time say something," Harry said. "I didn't even realize you weren't there." Draco nodded.

"Are we going?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry turned to Lupin. "Thanks for coming with me." Lupin waved a hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to come. I'll see you soon. Contact me if you need anything at all." Harry nodded. Draco took his arm and he apparated them to Hogsmeade.

They reappeared in the alley next to the Three Broomsticks. Harry was sure he would see someone lying in the street, covered in blood, but there was no one in sight. Pulling his hood up, he led Draco up the lane to the massive front gates of Hogwarts. On the way there, he sent a patronus to Hermione. Ron met them at the gate.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked as Ron let them in.

"Inside studying, of course. Hermione would be cracking a whip if we gave her one." Harry laughed at that.

"Did McGonagall give you the library?" Ron nodded.

"Just for today, though. We're lucky it's a weekend or she would have laughed at us. She said it would be okay since they still have tomorrow to study," he said as they walked across the grounds. Harry could feel the stares from the students enjoying the time outside, but he ignored them.

They met the others in the library. It was completely silent in there, except for the rustling of pages being turned. Hermione was rifling pages quicker than anyone else and had a much taller stack of books.

"I may just be the answer to your prayers," he joked to Ron, who laughed. Hermione gave them a sharp look.

"Why is that?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and stood at the head of the table they were crowded around, clearing his throat. Everyone looked up.

"I have something to show you," he said, sitting down and ignoring Hermione's look. He pulled out the box and unlocked it with the key. He opened it, and half the table gasped. Hermione shot up out of her seat and came around to his side of the table.

"Is that _the_ Ring of Gryffindor?" She demanded, taking it from him and examining it. Harry nodded. Ginny, Ron, and Luna looked confused, but Neville seemed to understand.

"Where did you get it?" He asked. 

"From Maria. My dad left it with her, to give to me. He stole it from Voldemort." Harry noticed Draco was rubbing his ear again. It was a bit red and swollen. "Do you want some ice?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, no thanks, I'm fine." He dropped his hand.

"So, is this a horcrux?" Hermione whispered. Harry shrugged and Draco stared at them.

"A what?" He demanded, and Hermione froze.

"A- uh, I-"

"We may as well tell him, Hermione," Harry said, sighing. "A horcrux is a-"

"I know what a horcrux is," Draco hissed. "Why would this be one?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh, what's the one thing Voldemort's always wanted? He wants power, and he wants it forever, which would mean he'd have to be immortal. He made himself a bunch of horcruxes and we need to find them and destroy them."

"He actually made horcruxes? How many?" 

"We're not sure," Harry replied. "We think six-"

"Six!"

"- but two of them have already been destroyed for sure."

"Ok, wait, slow down," Draco said, running a hand through his hair, which was no longer sleek and perfect, but rather a mess of greasy blonde. "He has six-"

"-had six," Harry corrected.

"Ok, he had six. Two have been destroyed. So we're looking for the other four?" Harry nodded.

"But first we have to find out what they are. This ring may very well be one. And this locket-" he reached in his pocket, but the locket was gone!

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, turning white.

"The locket, it's gone!" He panicked.

"No it's not," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Harry stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" She held it up, the chain was around her neck and the locket tucked down the front of her shirt.

"I've had it since St. Mungo's. You never asked for it back, so I just put it on and carried it. I didn't think you'd mind, you had so much else to worry about. I just thought I'd keep track of it for you." Harry didn't know whether to strangle her for scaring him or hug her for being so thoughtful.

"Well, thanks," he said finally. "Just, next time tell me, okay?" She nodded, tucking it back under her collar.

"Sorry." Draco looked between them, and then at Harry.

"So this locket is one, too?"

"We don't know for sure, but we think it may be. We know that Voldemort stole a locket that belonged to Slytherin that was big and gold and had an 'S' on it. We saw Sn- err, someone, with a locket that looked exactly like the one we're looking for, but then we found this one at Grimmauld Place with a diary that makes us think this is the real one."

"But there's no 'S'," Draco said.

"Yes, there is," Harry corrected. "Look more closely." Luna held the locket up closer to the light, and Draco's eyes widened.

"It's been sanded," he said, sounding confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Voldemort didn't do it. At least, I don't believe he did."

"Then who did?" Harry glanced at Ginny. She shrugged.

"J-just show it to him. I'm fine." He shook his head.

"No, I can show him later." He could tell she was still terrified.

"Harry, just get it out, please? I-I want to see what's written in it, too." Harry was still unsure, but he complied and pulled out the small black book.

"This one's actually been written in, nearly every page," he said, thumbing through the pages but keeping an eye on Ginny. She seemed mostly composed. He opened it to the entry he and Ron had found and read it aloud. A stunned silence followed.

"He doesn't sound like a very nice person," Hermione remarked.

"We thought he sounded bitter," Ron joked, but he wasn't smiling. Draco took the diary from Harry.

"Wait, Regulus? This is my-"

"Yes, yes, we know he's your cousin. You're just related to everyone, aren't you?" Ginny snapped. She had covered her eyes with her hands. 

"Ginny, I can put it away-"

"Harry, if you say that one more time…" she trailed off ominously, and Harry thought it best to listen.

"We know he's your cousin. He's also my godfather's brother. And he's dead now."

"He was a spy, for the light side," Draco said. "The Dark Lord found out and killed him." Harry stared at him.

"He was not. He was a Death Eater. Sirius told me, and Sirius would have known if he was a spy for our side." Draco shrugged.

"All I know is that my father told me that Regulus Black was a traitor and he turned some valuable information over to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord tortured him to find out what information it was, but he never told, and so they killed him." Harry shook his head.

"That makes sense, Harry," Hermione said reasonably. "He may have come to Dumbledore with the information about the horcruxes, but Voldemort caught him before he could be of anymore help to the Order, and so Sirius never knew about it." Harry shrugged, gazing around at them. He was shocked to see Neville's face contorted in pain.

"Neville?" He asked. Neville grimaced and clutched at his stomach, his face becoming paler by the minute. He began to slide out of his chair.

Harry and Draco both jumped forward to catch him, being closest to his chair. They lowered him to the floor. Madame Pince came hurrying over.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Her face went white when she saw Neville.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's," Harry said frantically.

"We can't apparate out of this room," Hermione whispered.

"We can't apparate him period, not if he's injured internally!" Draco replied.

"We could floo again," Harry replied, "if they've opened the fireplace back up."

"I'm sure they have," Hermione replied. Luna shook her head tearfully.

"Whatever we do, we need to hurry!" She snapped at them. Harry, having never heard her utter an angry syllable, turned toward her in shock.

"What about a portkey?" Ginny whispered, successfully deflecting a sharp reply. "Can an injured person travel by portkey?"

"Yes, they can," Harry said in a hollow voice. "Hermione, do you-?" She nodded, grabbed a book off of the table and pointed her wand at it.

"_Portus_." The book emitted a faint blue glow, and she nodded at him. "Everyone grab it, hurry." They all put a finger to it. Harry took Neville's limp hand and placed it on the book before grabbing the book with his other hand. They whisked away in a whirl of colors.


	11. The Spare

**A/N: Sorry, I've been a bit slack on getting the chapters up here. Well, bright side is you get three brand new chapters at once! Aren't you lucky?**

**P.S. I also post this story at (the writers block dot org dot uk). I always post there first, so if you would like to check it out there, we'd love to have you. Check out the rest of the site while you're at it!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Spare**

Harry sat with his face buried in his hands, his shoulders slumped. He didn't understand how Neville could still be hurt. The healers had discharged him; they had said he was fine. Now he lay back in the same bed, unconscious and as pale as a winter snow.

Luna and Ginny were perched on either side of the bed, each clutching one of Neville's hands. Harry was too miserable to even feel a pang of jealousy this time. The two girls seemed to have forgotten their spat in light of the present situation.

Ron and Hermione were seated in chairs on the opposite side of the bed from Harry. Hermione's face was buried in Ron's shoulder and Ron was whispering quietly to her.

Draco had been left without a chair and was seated on the floor next to Harry, his back against the stucco wall. Harry had offered his chair, but Draco had stubbornly refused.

Harry lifted his head and glared at the door. They had been sitting there for over an hour and the healers had yet to come back into the room. Harry wasn't sure if he should take that as good news or bad.

He was also stuck as to what they should do from here. What if Neville had to be laid up for awhile? They were short on time as it was. He couldn't leave Neville here alone; someone might come back to finish him off.

Yet he knew they couldn't sit around here and wait until Neville was well. They had to get moving. They had four horcruxes to destroy and they needed to do so as quickly as possible before Voldemort realized they were onto him.

He was visiting the idea of getting in touch with Neville's grandmother when the door at the far end of the ward opened and Healer Post entered.

Harry shot to his feet. Hermione's head snapped up and he could see that her eyes were red and puffy. Everyone turned and watched as Healer Post approached them.

"We're doing all that we can, but we just can't seem to find the source of the pain," he said quietly. "He's in a lot of pain, but I don't think that, for the present moment, this is life threatening." Harry nodded slowly, feeling a tiny bit of elation at this news. Neville was going to be okay. He was going to live.

"What do you mean, at the present moment?" Luna asked, her expression dark.

"I mean as of right this moment, his injuries do not appear to be fatal. Of course, we all know that magic is extremely temperamental and nothing is for certain."

"So you're saying this could become life-threatening?" Harry clarified. The healer nodded.

"We'll need to keep him here, of course, and he'll be under constant surveillance, most likely hourly to every half hour. The potions we gave him seem to be helping somewhat, but there's no telling how long that will last." Harry stared at him.

"Wait, so you're telling me that when a man was savaged by a giant poisonous snake you were able to make him well, but you can't reverse the effects of a simple curse?" The healer glared at him.

"This was no 'simple curse', Mr. Potter," he said disdainfully. "Whatever your friend was hit with, not only have we yet to identify it, we've yet to discover all of the various effects it may or may not have. This is probably the most complex spell I've ever seen." Harry looked away.

"When will you know if he is going to be okay?" He asked gruffly. Healer Post shrugged.

"We're hoping to know by the end of this week. Possibly sooner, but we're fairly booked up with patients. You-Know-Who isn't exactly giving us any breaks." Harry nodded.

"Thank you." The healer frowned, as if trying to decide whether he was being dismissed or not. Finally, he gave a curt nod and left the room. Harry sank back into his chair and groaned. He was relieved that Neville was going to survive, but he knew they couldn't possibly wait around there for a week.

He gazed around at the others. They gazed back at him, looking unsure.

"Harry, we - we can't possibly sit here for the next week," Hermione ventured quietly. Harry nodded, running his hands over his face.

"I know," he replied, glad someone else had voiced his thoughts. "But we can't leave him alone here, either. I'm not saying the hospital will let just anyone in, but I don't want to take any chances here. Remember what happened with Bode?" Hermione looked horrified.

"You don't think they'd try anything like that, do you?" Harry shrugged.

"I wouldn't put _anything_ past Voldemort." He put his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself into a standing position. "I don't know what to do." Ginny glanced back at him.

"I could stay here," she said softly. He stared at her. "I could stay here and look after him. Maybe the healers will even set up a camp bed for me to sleep on, that way I can make sure nothing happens to him and no one comes in that we don't trust." Harry was silent for a minute. Part of him knew it was a good idea. Another part of him worried about Ginny. She was powerful and talented, sure, but she was a sixteen year old girl. She could easily be overpowered by a full-grown Death Eater. She'd already been hurt once; he could even see a small, fresh scar on her arm that reminded him vividly of it.

"I don't know," Ron chimed in. "You alone may not be enough-" Ginny plunked her hands on her hips, letting go of Neville for the first time.

"Ronald, you know I am perfectly capable. They're not going to stage an attack on the hospital just to get to Neville; it wouldn't be in their best interests. The most they'll do is something tricky, sneaky, like they did to Bode. I can catch those sorts of things, while the healers won't be expecting anything suspicious." Hermione was nodding her head.

"She's right. I think it would be best if one of us stays behind, if the healers will allow it." Harry sighed.

"Are you sure? You do realize what you will be missing out on?" She nodded.

"He's in this state because he was protecting me. The least I can do is protect him while he needs it." Her jaw was set, and Harry knew she would not be swayed. He nodded.

"All right, if this is what you want. We'll give you one of the mirrors and we'll take the other."

"But Harry, what if we get separated?" Hermione asked. "How will we communicate?" Harry sighed. He hadn't thought of that.

"We could use coins," Draco suggested. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Okay, look, I know I used those against you, and I'm sorry, but they could be useful, couldn't they?"

"We'll need to get a hold of some fake galleons," Hermione said after a moment, "unless you carry them in your pockets for some reason." Draco shook his head.

"Of course not," he shot back, rolling his eyes. "I was just making a suggestion." Harry held up his hand.

"Hermione, why don't you and Ron pop over to Diagon Alley and buy some fake galleons. While you're gone, I'd like to return to Hogwarts." She stared at him.

"You can't go alone!" Harry shook his head.

"I'm going alone," he said firmly. "I need to speak with Dumbledore privately." She studied him for a moment, and then stepped closer to him and spoke in a very low voice.

"And what are you going to do with Malfoy? Leave him here with Ginny and Luna?" Harry thought about that.

"I suppose not," he said with a sigh. "But he can't go waltzing into Dumbledore's office with me." Hermione nodded.

"You could disguise him again, but then Dumbledore always seems to know everything."

"Pot- Harry, can I have a private word?" Draco interrupted suddenly. Hermione and Harry broke apart and stared at him. "Just a quick one," he pleaded. Harry nodded.

They stepped out into the hallway. Draco looked a bit nervous. He rubbed his ear one more time. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want something for that ear?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"Not the time for that," he said quickly. "Look, I think I might know someone who can help Neville." Harry stared at him.

"What? Who?" Draco glanced up and down the hall.

"I can't tell you that," he said quietly. "But he works very closely with the Dark Lord and he may be able to figure out what spell Neville was hit with." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You can't be serious. You want to go back to Voldemort? He'll probably kill you."

"No, not to the Dark Lord, to-"

"-to a Death Eater who works closely with Voldemort. You don't think this person will turn you in?" Draco sighed.

"You don't understand. This person doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He works closely with the Dark Lord because he's earned the trust, but he secretly works to bring him down."

"Okay, let me get this straight. There's a Death Eater spy for our side that I, as the Leader of the Order, don't know about, and you won't tell me his name but want me to let you go – without telling me where you're going – to go see this person?" Draco leaned against the wall.

"You're not getting it, Potter. This person doesn't work for your side. He became a Death Eater but he's been secretly working against the Dark Lord for years. I can't tell you his name because I can't betray his confidence. I can't tell you where I'm going because I can't betray his whereabouts. He won't turn me in to the Dark Lord. I trust this person; he will not betray me." Harry studied him for a long moment.

"Even if I did trust you on this, I can't possibly let you go alone." Draco seemed to panic just slightly.

"You can't go with me." Harry shook his head.

"I need to go to Hogwart's. And I know it would be far too dangerous if I went with you, I'm not that stupid. But I can't ask one of the others to go with you." Draco sagged.

"Of course not."

"I'll go with him." Harry turned, surprised, to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Draco glared at her.

"This was supposed to be a private word." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I came to tell Harry that Neville woke up." Harry started to push past her, but she grabbed his arm. "He went right back to sleep, but I wanted to let you know in case he woke again." Harry had the impression that she had invented the errand to check in on him, but he let it pass.

"You can't go with him," he informed her.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," she said reasonably. "Luna and Ginny can't apparate, Ron will kill him if they're left alone for too long, and you most certainly cannot go."

"But Hermione, you're muggle-born. What if-" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said calmly. "Stop treating us like damsels-in-distress, Harry. We're not weak just because we're girls." Harry stared at her.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You do it with Ginny and you're doing it with me. This is a dangerous mission; you can't save all of us and yourself. Let us save ourselves for once."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to treat you like you're incompetent." She smiled.

"I know that, Harry. We're all at a high risk, but someone has to go and find out if this person can help Neville. And that someone is me. You go to Hogwarts; Draco can come with Ron and me to get the coins. We'll meet back here in, say two hours? Then Draco and I will go, and you, Ron, and Luna can head out." Harry nodded.

"All right, I suppose that will do." Hermione smiled. "Let's go talk to the others."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry stepped through the fireplace into Professor McGonagall's old Transfiguration office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," she said with a thin smile. He brushed ashes off of his coat into the fireplace.

"Good afternoon, Professor," he replied. She shook her head.

"I'm not your professor anymore," she reminded him as they left the office and headed up the corridor toward the Head office. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think I'd feel comfortable calling you anything else," he joked, and she gave him another wry smile. "May I ask you something?" His expression was as serious as possible. She nodded.

"Of course, what is it?" He glanced away.

"Is Professor Dumbledore – I mean, is his portrait-" McGonagall gazed at him for a moment with an expression of utmost pity. He couldn't stand to be looked at that way, and averted his eyes.

"I'll allow you to see for yourself," she said, her voice thick. "He should be finishing up with his appointment right now."

"Appointment?" McGonagall shrugged.

"I was wary at first but the poor girl was adamant that she speak with him, portrait or not. When I mentioned it to him, he insisted that I let her come. I'm not sure what good he'll be able to do for her." Harry nodded, but her words left him with a sinking feeling. She was as good as telling him that Dumbledore's portrait was not Dumbledore.

The staircase left them at the top landing, and McGonagall knocked loudly on the wooden doors. The ever-familiar voice wafted through the door, "Come in."

Harry wondered if she felt put-out at having to knock on what should be her own office door. Then, seeing the expression on her face as they entered the room and she seated herself behind the expansive desk, he understood that she, like him, would never be able to think of this room as anything other than Dumbledore's office.

Taking his eyes from McGonagall's face, Harry properly noticed the person standing in the middle of the room for the first time.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Well, I'd rather hoped for a nicer greeting, but I suppose that will do," Katrina Corner replied, looking confused and slightly hurt. Harry crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude," he amended, "but you can't blame me for being suspicious. People who randomly show up in the same place as me, especially more than once, usually aren't my friends." Katrina nodded slowly.

"I guess I can understand that. Though when I scheduled this appointment I can assure you that I had no idea you would be in the same country, let alone the same castle."

"Fair enough," Harry replied, but he remained guarded. He didn't think Bill would nearly marry someone with the potential to be evil, but sometimes people could be poor judges of character.

"Perhaps it would help if I vouched for her credibility?" Dumbledore broke in cheerfully from his frame. Reluctantly, Harry turned and faced the portrait for the first time. Dumbledore smiled benignly, as though he recognized and understood how Harry felt.

"H-how are you professor?" He managed. Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Fairly well for a picture on the wall," he replied. "Katrina was my student and an undercover member of the order. No one but she and I knew of her activities," he added, throwing McGonagall an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly to Katrina. She only smiled.

"It's quite all right, Harry. Knowing your past, I can't possibly blame you for being cautious." Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Perhaps Katrina would like to visit with her brother before leaving?" Dumbledore suggested. Harry turned to her.

"I thought you said all of your family was killed?" She nodded.

"I thought they were. Apparently Michael escaped and they brought him here." Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she said this, and Harry thought about how it would have felt had Sirius turned up alive.

"I'll escort Miss Corner to the Ravenclaw tower," McGonagall offered, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you very much, Minerva." The two women left and Harry turned to the portrait.

"Why-" But he didn't even get the first word out before it hit him. "You sent her to Albania, didn't you? Because you knew Voldemort was there?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I did. Katrina's aunt, Dorcas Meadows, was killed by Voldemort personally before he met his downfall in you. Katrina's family refused to have anything to do with either side after that. When Katrina graduated from Hogwarts, she immediately sought me out and requested to join. She was vehement that she not 'stick her head in the sand' as her family was doing; she wanted to make her aunt proud. I gather that Dorcas was Katrina's favorite family member."

"Because of her family's feelings toward the matter, she and I decided to keep her involvement a secret. She no more believed that Voldemort was gone than I did, and she was determined to find him. She finally managed to locate him in Albania."

"That's who your 'source' was!" Harry exclaimed.

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied. "I wanted to be the one to check on that, but she insisted, and I had a school to run. I also had you to look after. When Pettigrew escaped I knew he intended to find Voldemort, but when I tried to reach Katrina to warn her, she had already left 'on holiday' as her supervisor told me. When she didn't return I searched and searched for her, but I had to be careful not to give away her involvement with the Order."

"There's one thing I don't get, though," Harry said, seating himself on a hard-backed chair. "Why did Voldemort go to Albania? Did he go there by choice or did the-"

"I can see by your expression that you have reached the same conclusion I did," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. Harry stood again and began pacing back and forth.

"So there's a horcrux in that forest. That's why Voldemort went there, and that's why Wormtail attacked Katrina. Does she know about the horcruxes?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm not sure exactly what she discovered in Albania, as she cannot even remember it herself. She is convinced that another visit would jog her memory, but I forbade her from going. It is far too dangerous for her to attempt alone." Dumbledore was giving Harry a meaningful stare. Harry was confused, but then-

"Oh! She could go _with_ us and show us where the forest is! Then maybe she'll remember what she found there." Dumbledore was nodding pleasantly.

"I believe you will be able to reach her tomorrow at the Auror offices in the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley is her superior so you should not have a problem borrowing her for awhile."

"Good. The last thing I need is awkward questions. Though if I simply told them we were off to destroy Voldemort, I doubt they'd even believe me," he amended thoughtfully. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, you are the 'Chosen One' after all. They may believe you." Harry had to smile at that.

"About that, professor," Harry began. "I met Maria." Dumbledore nodded but did not comment. "She- well she told me a different reason for Voldemort choosing me." Dumbledore looked astonished.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"That's just it; she wasn't very straight with me. She vaguely outlined a situation that basically said a death-eater-in-training was in love with my mum while they were at Hogwarts, and that this person unknowingly caused Voldemort to choose me. What if that's true?" Dumbledore did not reply for a moment. He seemed to be weighing the situation.

"Well, Harry, I suppose that could have been part of it. However, I still maintain that Voldemort saw you as a bigger threat than Neville Longbottom." Harry cringed as he thought of Neville's pale figure lying in the bed at St. Mungo's. "Why, we may never know, but he saw himself in you, Harry, and I believe it frightened him enough to act."

"He obviously finds us both a threat now." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Harry scuffed his toe on the ground.

"Neville's in St. Mungo's. He and Ginny were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and her minions. Ginny's no worse for the wear, but Voldemort showed up and attacked Neville personally with something that the healers think may be life-threatening."

"I see. Still, that does not necessarily mean that Voldemort believed Neville to be a threat. Voldemort does not discriminate when it comes to his victims. Anyone who stands in his way will suffer his wrath if they are not adequately equipped to defend themselves. Neville was, at the moment, preventing Voldemort from getting what he wanted in that time and place, and he suffered for it." Harry shook his head.

"He was a 'spare'," he clarified with disgust on his face.

"A spare?" Dumbledore repeated. Harry nodded.

"Like Cedric Diggory. Voldemort called him 'the spare' when he told Wormtail to kill him. Cedric wasn't a threat to Voldemort. He wasn't anything or anyone important to Voldemort at that moment, he just happened to be standing in the way."

"Neville Longbottom is anything but a 'spare', Harry. Neither was Cedric."

"To me and you. Not to Voldemort." Harry sank back into the chair, rubbing his hands over his face. "Sometimes I wish I was a spare."

"You have a great responsibility on your shoulders, Harry. Do not become discouraged simply because of the weight of your burden. It is nowhere near a large as your power and determination. And nothing eclipses your ability to love." Dumbledore held up his hand to quell any protests.

"There's something else I have for you that may be of some use to you." Dumbledore pointed over to the glass cabinet standing in the corner. It was the cabinet that once housed Dumbledore's Pensieve, the Pensieve that now belonged to Alastor Moody.

Harry carefully opened the door. Inside, on the top shelf where the Pensieve had rested, sat over a dozen tiny bottles, each full of silver vapor that could only be memories. Harry lifted one of the bottles to the light, and then glanced back at Dumbledore in confusion.

"These are what I considered to be my most important memories regarding Voldemort. Some of them you have already seen, but revisiting them is a good way to learn new things that you may not have noticed before. There are also several that you have not seen, some of which may give you insight for your journey ahead." Harry nodded. He glanced around the office but there did not seem to be anything for him to store the bottles in. He glanced helplessly at Dumbledore for a moment. Normally at this point, Dumbledore would have conjured some sort of case to carry them. This portrait, however helpful it may have been, could not hold a wand, let alone perform and magic.

Sighing, Harry pulled out his wand and concentrated hard, reminding himself that even if he failed, only Dumbledore would be there to see it and he was unlikely to poke fun at such a thing. He twirled his wand unnecessarily before clearing his throat and using all of his mind power to produce a case.

To his everlasting surprise, a small black case with little prongs to hold the vials appeared at his feet. He quickly packed the bottles into and closed it. Dumbledore smiled.

"Very good, Harry. I assume you doubted yourself?" Harry nodded, still reeling with shock that he had actually accomplished this magic. "That just goes to show you that you are more powerful than you think." Harry started to protest, but stopped again. He was going to have to exact some sort of confidence if he planned to defeat the most evil Dark Wizard of all time.

"Thank you, sir. I suppose I'll need some confidence in the future," he replied, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"That you will, Harry. And love. Don't forget your strongest weapon." Harry nodded. He was still unsure of how to use that particular "weapon", but he was beginning to learn to trust Dumbledore on all accounts. The old man was wise indeed.

_Except with Snape, _he reminded himself. He refused to dwell on those thoughts again. How could he be so trusting of people who so obviously didn't deserve it? How could Dumbledore remain so optimistic when there were people like Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange in the world?

Thinking of Bellatrix reminded him of Neville and he wondered how long he had been there. Hermione had given him a two hour time frame. He was sure he would need to get back.

"I had better be off," Harry said. There was an awkward silence. What else could he say?

"Go, Harry. You have much to accomplish and precious little time to do so in. I have every faith that you will succeed." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, professor." He began to walk away, but a glimpse of the lake through the window made him think of something. "Professor, where did you learn to speak Mermish?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, that is quite the fanciful story, Harry, but now is not the time." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"That's what you always say when I ask you for a story." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, well the other story you so desperately craved can be found in one of those little bottles you carry." Harry glanced down at the case in surprise. When he looked back up, Dumbledore was gone.


	12. A Friend in Need

Chapter Twelve: A Friend in Need

Harry found McGonagall out in the corridor, talking quietly with Professor Sprout. She immediately left her conversation and escorted him back to her old office, where he took the fireplace back to St. Mungo's.

He took the steps two at a time to Neville's room, hoping that Hermione and the others had made it back okay.

To his relief, they were back, seated once again around Neville's bed. He was still asleep, but didn't look nearly as pale.

"How is he?" Harry asked, setting the case down gently and joining them. Ginny gazed up at him, her eyes clouded.

"We're not really sure. He's woken up a couple of times but then he goes right back to sleep."

"Does he say anything?" Harry asked anxiously, already regretting having left and missing this. Ginny shrugged.

"Not really. He's only partially coherent and moans about the pain." A fresh wave of guilt flooded Harry. He hung his head, but Ginny simply squeezed his hand.

"I think he'll make it. The longer I've-" Luna cleared her throat loudly "-_we've_ been sitting here," Ginny amended swiftly, "the better he's looked." Harry nodded, feeling a modicum of relief.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing at the small black case. Harry picked it up and opened it, pulling out a small bottle.

"Is that a memory?" Hermione asked incredulously. Harry nodded. "Whose?"

"Dumbledore's. He said these might be useful." Hermione held the bottle up.

"But we don't have a Pensieve. You have to have one to view the memories." Harry's heart sank. How could he not have realized that?

"I have one," Draco spoke up quietly.

"Where?" Harry demanded. Draco kept his gaze on the floor.

"Malfoy Manor. It was my father's, but seeing as he is in prison…" Harry shuddered.

"I'm not sure I want to know what sort of memories he put in there." Draco shook his head, an almost-smile on his face.

"He never used it. He just owned it for the sake of saying so. They're expensive and rare, especially this one, as it's ancient."

"We'll have to go and retrieve it," Harry said. "You and I can go." He glanced at the others. They seemed scared at the idea of going to Malfoy Manor. Finally, Hermione stood.

"I'll go, too." Harry was grateful. The thought of going to Malfoy Manor alone with Draco was somewhat disconcerting. He pulled his cloak back on, having thrown it across the chair when he'd arrived from Hogwarts.

"Are we floo-ing or apparating?" He asked Draco.

"Apparating. No one's been there since my father was sent to Azkaban but there are still barriers around the house. We'll apparate just outside the gates." Harry nodded.

"But I'd rather we not go now, during the day. The Dark Lord knows my father had a wide range of Dark Arts objects that the Ministry never found when they raided our house, and he wants them. I'm not sure if they'll go back there to look for it or not, but I'd hate for them to show up at the same time as us."

"I suppose we should get some sleep, then, if we're going to be up all night." He looked around uncomfortably. He didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place, but there was nowhere for them to sleep peacefully at the hospital.

"Go back to Grimmauld Place," Ron said, as if reading his thoughts. "We'll keep an eye on things here, but you'll never get to sleep here and you're going to need it." Harry picked up the bag with Dumbledore's memories in it.

"We'll be back in the morning," he told Ron, Ginny and Luna. They nodded.

"Be careful."

At dusk, the three teenagers reappeared outside of an ornate wrought iron gate. Harry glanced from side to side; Draco was on his left and Hermione, his right. Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at a small box covered in weeds and vines. If this were a muggle house, it would have been where the code to open the gate was entered, but Draco simply whispered a word, presumably a spell, and the gate began to open. The metal groaned and creaked, and Draco hastily cast a Silencing spell on it.

They slipped onto the grounds. They were massive, certainly, but hideously unkempt. He stared at Draco in confusion.

"My mother's been living with my grandmother; she didn't have the heart to keep coming back to check on the grounds, and I was a little-" he paused, looking uncertain "-busy last year." He looked miserable, and Harry almost felt sorry for him.

"Come on," he said, taking him by the shoulder. "We've got to hurry." Draco led them through the thick, waist high grass. Harry sincerely hoped they would not be surprised by anything. Snakes were foremost on his mind.

Hermione jumped and clutched at Harry.

"What is it?" He asked, gently digging her fingernails out of his shoulder.

"Something just ran across my foot," she whispered.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He teased, and she glared at him. Joking about her fear made him feel better about his own, momentarily.

They finally reached the house – mansion, actually – and Draco let them in a door on a side wall. Vines were beginning to snake up the house as well, cracking the foundation.

"Hurry, and keep quiet," Draco warned. They nodded and crept into the house. The thick layer of dust on the floor made it easier for them to mask the sound of their footsteps.

"Why do we have to keep quiet if the house is deserted?" Hermione whispered, swatting a cobweb out of her way.

"Just as a precaution…" Hermione seemed pacified and Draco led them through an expansive kitchen, past an ostentatious dining room just visible through the cracked French doors.

They tiptoed into the living room, which was bigger than the Dursley's whole house (and the Dursley's were not poor). A grand piano stood in one corner and a giant sparkling chandelier hung from the domed ceiling. Harry couldn't help but stare. Even with the dust and grime of neglect blanketing the room, the oppressive splendor was still awe-inspiring. Harry had expected nothing less from Lucius Malfoy, but still found himself a bit surprised at the audacity of it all.

Hermione tugged on his arm and he realized Draco was already halfway up the massive sweeping staircase, bigger and grander even than Hogwarts main staircase. Hermione's eyes reflected her opinion of the grandeur around them, but she said nothing as they hurried up to the second floor.

They crossed the carpeted hall and Draco gently opened another pair of ornate French doors that apparently led to the Master Suite. The king sized bed sat on a two-foot dais with steps leading to it. The room was twice the size of Harry's dorm back at Hogwarts. A long dresser with a mirror on top lined the far wall.

Draco opened a door on one side of the room and they entered a closet that was nearly as big as the kitchen downstairs. On one side, men's robes hung, covered in dust and moth eaten. Shoes lined the wall. They were expensive-looking but lacked the luster of a daily shine. The other half of the closet was empty. Harry presumed Narcissa Malfoy had taken all of her things with her. He wondered if Draco's grandmother had a closet big enough to house all of Mrs. Malfoy's things.

Holding his finger to his lips, Draco removed some shelving at the back end of the closet and tapped around the edge of what appeared to be a small wooden door hidden behind it. He turned the knob and the door popped open, but the sound of it freeing from its frame echoed through the house. Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone is here." He ducked through the opening, motioning for Harry and Hermione to follow him. They did, straightening up on the other side to find themselves in a stone chamber. Draco was already on the other side, pulling a large stone basin out of a cabinet. He brought it over to them.

Hermione took it from him and examined the markings around the edge.

"Oh my," she said. "This _is_ ancient." Harry, who had no idea what the markings meant or what time period they could have come from, simply stared at her. She sighed.

"Harry, this Pensieve is older than Hogwarts. A _lot_ older." She traced the symbols with her finger. "You should have taken Ancient Runes, this is fascinating." Draco seemed to understand them as well, and Harry felt left out.

"Could you maybe tell me what it says?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, these markings here mean 'dreams', and this one roughly translates to 'day'. This one means 'protector'," she continued, indicating a circle inside of a circle. "See, it's saying that this basin is a protector of your dreams of the day."

"As opposed to dreams of the night?" She rolled her eyes.

"Meaning dreams you have when you're awake, your conscious mind. This is no ordinary Pensieve. It doesn't simply store the memories, it _guards_ them." Harry was impressed. Draco nodded.

"This is the only one in the entire world," he said, but his normally boastful demeanor was gone. He seemed almost as impressed as Hermione.

A loud BANG sounded downstairs, scaring Harry out of his wits and causing Hermione to grab his arm again in panic.

"What was that?" She whispered shrilly. "It sounded like they blew the house up." Draco rolled his eyes.

"If they'd blown the house up, we wouldn't still be standing on solid ground," he replied. She glared at him, prepared to respond, but Harry held up his hand. Voices were floating up the stairs and they weren't bothering to be quiet.

"Voldemort," he whispered. Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear. Draco looked scared, but he also looked furious. Harry wondered if he was angry at the Death Eaters for raiding his home and his father's possessions.

"We've got to get out of here," Hermione whispered frantically. She looked to Draco, who began to panic.

"There is a trapdoor in the dining room that leads under the house. It comes out just on the other side of the gate and then we can apparate back to Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, but how are we going to get all the way back to the dining room without being seen?" Harry hissed. Draco bowed his head.

"The only staircase from this floor is the main one," he replied.

"Wait," Hermione exclaimed. They both turned and made shushing noises, and she lowered her voice. "Where are your servants' quarters?" Draco pointed up.

"Third floor, why?"

"They would be bound to have a staircase leading to the kitchen, but in most cases it wouldn't have access to the second floor. It's a security measure to ensure that servants can't smuggle their master's possessions up the back staircase to their own rooms." Harry nodded.

"Good thinking, Hermione." Draco shook his head.

"Only one problem: how are we going to get to the third floor from here without using the main staircase?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, darn it," she whispered.

"Is there any other way we could get down to the kitchen?" Harry wondered. Hermione paced for a moment before a gleam shone in her eyes.

"Do you have a dumbwaiter?"

Harry could have kissed her for her genius. They snuck quickly back into the Master Suite, Hermione keeping a tight hold on the Pensieve. They could still hear voices and Harry could see shadows playing across the wall as figures walked around downstairs. They kept their backs to the wall and inched down the hallway to the very end.

"I used to play with this when I was a kid," Draco admitted as he opened the little doors. The dumbwaiter was fairly large, but certainly not large enough for all three of them at once. Harry turned to Hermione.

"You first," he said quietly. She shook her head.

"You're more important than both of us," she argued. "You first." Draco gently pushed Hermione away from the dumbwaiter.

"I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear down there. If it is, I'll send one red spark back up the shaft. If it's not safe, I'll send up two sparks and you two find somewhere to hide, quickly. If it's safe, send Potter down with the Pensieve. Then, Gr- I mean Hermione, we'll send it back up and you can come down." He climbed into the dumbwaiter.

"If you hear anyone coming at any point, there's an invisible door in that wall right there. They're bound to find it eventually but it should serve as somewhere to wait until they've passed and you can make a run for it." Harry and Hermione nodded. Draco started to pull the rope, but Hermione reached out to stop him.

"I bet this thing is rusty," she whispered as she hastily cast a silencing spell on it. Draco flashed a grateful smile and began to wheel himself downward. Hermione handed the Pensieve to Harry and grabbed the rope with both hands to help him along. Draco reached the kitchen fairly quickly and they waited, holding their breath until a single red spark flew up the shaft and exploded silently in front of their eyes.

Hermione grabbed the rope and they hoisted the dumbwaiter back up as quickly as they could. Harry climbed in and Hermione gave him a reassuring smile as she placed the Pensieve in his lap and shut the doors.

Harry couldn't manage the rope with the Pensieve in his hands but Hermione had clearly anticipated this, as the dumbwaiter began a furious descent. Harry hoped he wouldn't lose his lunch as his ride rocked back and forth on its flimsy track. Something skittered across his head and he panicked for a moment but assumed it was only a spider. He was glad Ron was not with them.

The dumbwaiter stopped and Harry peered through the crack. Suddenly, voices filled the kitchen and figures in black cloaks began to enter the room. Panicking, Harry juggled the Pensieve as best as he could while struggling to draw his wand. As soon as he had managed that, he stuck the tip through the tiny hole at the top and shot up two red sparks. He hoped Hermione would take the hint and hide, but to his horror the dumbwaiter began to move back upward.

"What is she doing?" He hissed to himself. He heard the voices drift away from the kitchen and he hurriedly sent up a single spark. The dumbwaiter came to a jarring stop and began to move downward again, this time at a faster pace than before. When he reached the bottom, the doors were flung open and Draco hurriedly yanked him out before sending it back up again.

"Where were you?" Harry hissed to him.

"I had to hide when I heard them coming. There wasn't time for me to send up sparks." The dumbwaiter stopped and Harry silently hoped that Hermione was getting in. After a few sweat-inspiring seconds, the dumbwaiter began to move again. Draco grabbed the rope and began yanking hard on it until it came crashing to the bottom. The noise echoed through the cavernous room and a wide-eyed Hermione tumbled out.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered. "I couldn't stop it!" Draco grabbed her arm and they ran across the kitchen, Hermione grabbing Harry's arm to drag him along. They disappeared through the door; it swung shut on him just as he heard the Death Eaters coming into the room behind him.

"Quick!" Draco yanked them under the dining room table and whispered another spell that revealed the outline of a small trapdoor. He flung it open, nearly smacking himself in the chin, and shoved Harry down into it.

Harry was getting heartily sick of being shoved around, but checked his temper because he knew their main goal was to keep him alive. Hermione slid down the little ladder behind him, knocking him over. Draco came flying down and landed on top of them.

"Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed, but Draco put his hand over her mouth. Above them, the floorboards creaked and they could hear voices. Harry lit his wand and stared at the other two in the eerie light.

"They went in here!" Harry was surprised to recognize the voice of Wormtail.

"They who?" Another voice demanded – Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Will she ever go away and leave me alone?" Harry demanded, causing Hermione to giggle nervously.

"I don't know, I just saw a glimpse of a black robe," they heard the rat say nervously. Harry could almost see Bellatrix rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it was just your overactive imagination," she hissed scornfully. "Do not mess this mission up for me, rodent. The Dark Lord is already angry enough with me, if we do not retrieve that Pensieve he will hold me responsible. If I live, I will hold _you_ responsible." Harry, Hermione, and Draco stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Beg your pardon, ma'am," Wormtail replied sarcastically, "but I believe it is your own fault the Dark Lord is angry with you, since you did disobey his orders several times in a row." They hurried a loud "oof!" that sounded as if Bellatrix had shoved Wormtail out of her way. A door slammed and they heard Wormtail muttering mutinously.

"Why does Voldemort want this Pensieve?" Hermione whispered to Draco. He shrugged, still looking bewildered.

"I didn't even know he knew it existed! My father said it was supposed to be a family secret." Draco was looking furious again. "Well, he's not getting his hands on my family heirloom, no matter what he wants it for," he muttered, more to himself than Harry and Hermione.

"We should get moving," Hermione whispered. "One of them could know about this passage. We need to get out and get somewhere safe before they come looking in here."

Draco led them down a long flight of wooden stairs and then into a dirt passage. They walked for a long time. Harry was soon sweating from the exertion and the stuffy air. He longed to feel a cool breeze on his face.

Finally, after what felt like hours – but was probably only half of one – Draco placed his foot on the first step of the staircase leading to the exit. Harry followed him up, counting the steps. He was reminded of the passageway that led from Hogwarts castle to Honeydukes. This one seemed to be just as long.

Hermione stumbled a bit on one of the steps and Harry helped her regain her balance.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Draco stopped to watch them. She nodded, though Harry thought she looked dizzy.

"Just getting tired, that's all," she assured him. Wordlessly, Draco reached over and took the heavy stone basin from her hands. She smiled gratefully at him and Harry shook his head. Part of him still felt guarded against Draco, but everything the ex-Slytherin was doing made Harry want to trust him.

They trudged up and on, until Draco hissed, "Stop!" He handed the basin back to Hermione and put his hands over his head, lifting up a small wooden trapdoor. Dirt spilled in through the crack and they shielded their eyes from it.

"Is it clear?" Hermione whispered. Draco let the door fall closed.

"I can't see anything, there's too much grass around it. I'll have to go up and look. He pulled his hood over his head. "If there's anyone out there, I'll distract them while the two of you sneak out of the tunnel and get out of the grounds. The gate should still be open. Then get yourselves and this Pensieve to safety." Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You're kidding right?" She said. "Exactly how do you plan on getting out of here if you can't apparate?" Draco looked down, scuffing his toe on the ground.

"Well, technically I _can_, I'm just not _allowed_."

"_What_?" She demanded. Draco sighed.

"How do you think I followed Potter around for an entire day?" Harry thought back, remembering that the loud cracking noise was what had drawn him and Ron to look outside the house in the first place.

"Then why did you tell me you couldn't?" He asked.

"I kind of hoped that would make you trust me; you know, putting myself at your disposal like that. You could have apparated me straight to Azkaban or something, but you didn't."

"But-" Draco shook his head.

"Just let me do this. Get to the gate as soon as you can and get out of here. I'll meet you at Grimmauld Place." Without waiting for them to argue more, he shoved the trapdoor open and climbed out.

A shout was heard and then the sounds of people running. A couple of small explosions assured Harry that curses were being thrown.

"Come on," Hermione snapped, grabbing his arm and hoisting him out of the hole into the bright moonlight. They crouched low in the grass. A black-cloaked figure was running down the line of the fence, several other black-cloaked figures giving chase. Harry stayed bent at the waist and began to inch toward the gate as the lone figure rounded a corner. He and Hermione slipped through the gate opening.

"Wait," Harry said. "We can't just leave him to them." He peered around the gate just as the Death Eaters came stomping back around the corner.

"We lost him!" One of them called. Hermione yanked Harry behind a tree just as another group of people came out of the house.

"Let's go," She whispered, and they disapparated.

They reappeared between Number Eleven and Number Thirteen. Draco was leaning against the wall next to them, clutching a stitch in his side and breathing hard.

"You okay?" He asked them between pants. They nodded. "The Pensieve?" Hermione held it up silently.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. He nodded.

"I ran around the corner of the fence and disapparated as soon as I was out of their range." Harry nodded.

"They came stomping back around just as Bellatrix and her lot came out of the house." Draco stared at him.

"How long did you wait?" Harry shrugged.

"Just until we were sure you were okay," he replied. "I know you told us to go, but that just proves that you don't know us Gryffindors very well." Draco just watched him for a moment, speechless. He turned his head away just as Harry thought he had glimpsed tears in the other boy's eyes. Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Draco?" She asked. He glanced back at them, eyes shining.

"I'm sorry, it's just that no one's ever done that for me, you know, risked their lives to save me. You could have just gotten away, but you waited for me-" He broke off and looked away again, his shoulders shaking. Hermione hesitated for a second, then she reached over and hugged him. Harry stared at her.

"What?" She demanded. "Sometimes people just need a hug!" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then remembered the hospital wing after Cedric's death, when Mrs. Weasley had hugged him. He closed his mouth.

"Ouch!" Draco said, pulling away from Hermione abruptly.

"What is it?" He swayed on the wall, and Harry quickly moved over to help him stand upright. Hermione touched her clothes and then pulled her hand away, her face reflecting her horror. Her hand was covered with blood.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed. Draco staggered to the side again.

"We have to get him back to the hospital," Harry said quickly, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"You can't admit me to St. Mungo's!" He hissed weakly. "They'll have me arrested before I'm properly healed!" Harry glanced to Hermione, who shrugged.

"Let's get him inside," she said. "I- I can try my hand at this." Harry just shook his head and hoisted Draco's arm over his shoulders. Hermione took Draco's other side and they carefully, but quickly, supported him into the house.

Once inside, they slipped into the drawing room, which was closest, and laid Draco out on one of the sofas. Harry helped Hermione disentangle Draco from his robes. Harry watched, stunned, as Hermione peeled Draco's shirt from his body, tossing it to the floor. It was soaked through with blood and sweat.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, and he shot to attention. "Don't just stand there! Get me a bowl of warm water and some towels. Hurry!" Harry ran to the kitchen, where he filled a large mixing bowl and grabbed as many towels as he could carry. He dashed back to the drawing room, slopping water all over himself. He quickly set everything down next to Hermione, who was kneeling on the floor and sorting out ingredients. She already had a cauldron bubbling over the fireplace.

Backing up, Harry watched in amazement as Hermione dumped several herbs into the cauldron, stirred it a few times, and then left it to simmer. Kneeling back in front of the sofa, she felt Draco's forehead.

"He has a fever. Oh dear, this is worse than I thought." Draco groaned and his eyes fluttered for a few seconds before closing. Hermione shook her head and dipped a towel in the bowel of warm water.

"Hermione-"

"Harry, I need you to stir the potion." She glanced up to see him still rooted in that same spot. "Harry, I need your help, please." Nodding, but still bewildered (when had Hermione learned all of this?) he hurried over to the fire and stirred.

"Herm-"

"Add some of those lacewing flies as soon as it comes to a boil," she threw over her shoulder. She had mopped up most of the blood and was now holding her hands, palms outstretched, over the wound. She muttered something under her breath. Harry glanced down and saw the rolling bubbles, steam hissing in his face. Quickly he added a few more lacewing flies before returning his attention to Hermione. After several tense seconds, she called out,

"Bring me some, please." Harry quickly conjured a spoon and a goblet and ladled some of the potion in. He carried it over to Hermione, who dipped the towel in it. Soon enough, she had the small dish towel soaking, and she pressed it gently to the wound. Draco arched his back, moaning in pain. "Oh, dear," she whispered.

Draco began to writhe and twist so much that Hermione couldn't get the towel on the wound. She sighed in frustration.

"Just put a body bind on him," Harry suggested, pushing down on Draco's shoulders in an attempt to lay him flat again. Hermione shook her head.

"No, he's in a delicate condition right now, I don't want to risk that. The effects could be-" she broke off, twisting her body around, her hands still on the towel that was pressed to Draco's side, and sat on his legs.

As tempted as Harry was to sit on Draco's head, he knew he shouldn't. Draco tried to kick his legs but Hermione's weight held them down, and his upper body shot up instead, throwing Harry back. A flailing arm caught Harry in the chin, and he ducked to avoid more blows.

With an exasperated growl, Harry sat on the end of the sofa and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides. He forced the other boy to lie down and looked at Hermione.

She tossed the salve-and-blood-soaked towel to the floor and placed her hands over the wound, palms down, again. She muttered more words. They almost sounded like a song, and Harry recognized it.

"_Sectumsempra_?" He asked her. She gazed up at him, startled, and shook her head.

"_Diffindo_." The severing charm.

"I didn't know that worked on people," Harry remarked, confused. She nodded, whispering the incantation again.

"Yes, and it has fairly nasty results, as you can see. This probably isn't the best remedy for these wounds, but it's the least complicated and I know I've mastered it. I don't want to try something I'm not one hundred percent sure of, it's too risky." Harry nodded slowly. Draco kicked again and Harry lurched forward slightly, trying to hold him down.

"Are you almost finished?" He demanded several minutes later. Draco was just as strong, if not stronger than him and his muscles were aching with the effort. Hermione simply gave him a Look and went back to her whispering. The wound was slowly healing itself, but it was taking much longer than when Snape had done it in the bathroom.

"This cut is very deep," she said finally, "but I think I've got it." She picked up a clean towel and soaked it in the warm water, using it to clean off the excess traces of blood before bandaging the wound. Draco had stopped thrashing and lay very still, but he was breathing normally, no longer shallow little pants. Harry sank against the back of the sofa, loosening his grip on Draco's shoulders. Hermione cocked her head at him, looking exhausted.

"That was really good, Hermione," Harry said quietly. She flushed with pleasure. "Seriously, I didn't know you could do this stuff. I don't know how you find the time to learn it all." Hermione shrugged.

"I just – I enjoy it, that's all. And I know it will all come in handy at one time or another. I worked with Madame Pomfrey a bit last year-" Harry gaped at her. How had he missed that? "-and she taught me the charm I just used."

"Hermione, you honestly amaze me." She blushed again and rolled over so that she was no longer sitting on Draco's legs. When he tried to kick again, she placed his feet firmly in her lap and held them still. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Harry."


	13. The Chosen One

Chapter Thirteen: The Chosen One

Harry opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. Bright sunlight was streaming through the window, apparently intent on blinding him. A familiar, drawling voice invaded his thoughts.

"You know, Potter, as comfortable as I'm sure this is for you-" Harry shot to his feet so fast he fell over. Draco was lying on the sofa, laughing.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry snapped, his cheeks burning. "Don't flatter yourself that much." Draco just laughed some more, until he jostled Hermione awake. She immediately scolded him for laughing and began to check his bandages.

"Everything seems fine," she said after a moment. "But I don't think you should move around too much, to be safe." Draco stretched out a bit on the couch.

"I won't argue with that," he replied. He looked much better than the night before, but still tired and pale. Harry rubbed his forehead.

"I'll need to at least return to St. Mungo's to let them know where we are. I suppose I'll use the fireplace here, I know it's connected to the Floo Network." he said. "Then I can come back here and help Hermione look after you until you're well enough to travel-" Draco nearly sat straight up. Hermione pushed him back down by his shoulders.

"No, you are _not_ going to postpone this mission for _me_. Go get Weasley and that Lovegood girl and get going to wherever it is you need to go. We've got the coins now. As soon as I'm better, Hermione and I will head off to see – my friend. We'll contact you with the coins and meet up with you after that." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione cut him off.

"He's right," she said wearily. She was gazing at Draco with something like respect on her face. "We can't afford anymore delays. Leave Ginny with Neville and two coins. As soon as he's better, they can meet up with us. You, Ron and Luna need to get going." Harry sighed, knowing she was right.

"All right," he conceded. "But first we'll need to sort through Dumbledore's memories. There may be something in there that I need to see before setting off for Albania. I would like to see the new ones, and I would like all of you to see the ones I've already seen. I think it might help to have several pairs of eyes looking around. The tiniest little thing can be a massive clue." Hermione nodded vigorously. Looking around, Harry found his cloak lying on the floor where he'd tossed it in the confusion of the night before. He swung it around himself.

"I'll be back."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's. The waiting room was full to bursting, but not noisy as it usually was. There was an eerie, mournful silence. He glanced to the front desk. Even the receptionist had lost her haughty stance. Her head was in her arms and she appeared to be sobbing.

_What's going on?_ Harry wondered. He bypassed the front desk and raced up the steps. His feet barely touched the floor.

He burst through the door to Neville's ward. Neville was asleep again. Ginny had her head in her hands and Ron was standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Luna was leaning against the window pane, staring blankly out of it. Harry walked swiftly over to them.

"What's going on?" Ginny lifted her head to look up at him.

"We don't know. The most that we could discern is that a couple of towns were attacked. We can't get anyone to stop long enough to give us any details. I think a lot of people died, though." Harry paled.

"I- is there any way we can find out?" He asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Probably not," Ron answered him. Harry shook his head, frustrated.

"Hopefully a Healer will come by. In the meantime I need to tell you about Katrina." He said. Ginny and Ron both stared after him.

"What- you mean the girl Bill almost married?" Ginny whispered. Harry nodded, lowering his own voice. Luna turned away from the window to listen.

"She was in Dumbledore's office when I got there." Quickly, Harry told them about his conversation with Dumbledore.

"So there's a horcrux in Albania?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded.

"We think so. And Katrina might know where it is and maybe even what as well."

"So you want to bring her along," Ginny surmised.

"Exactly. She can show us where the forest is, and hopefully as we get closer, she'll start to remember what she discovered there." Ginny was nodding slowly.

"Are you sure we can trust her? Does she know about the horcruxes?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even think _she_ knows what she knows. It could be that she discovered the truth and the object, but simply hasn't regained that part of her memory just yet. There's no telling until we get to Albania."

"Well, where do we go to talk to her?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not yet. First, we need to get Dumbledore's memories into the Pensieve and look through them."

"So you got the Pensieve?" Ginny's eyes were wide. Ron looked around, as though suddenly grasping the situation.

"Where are Hermione and ferret-boy?" He wanted to know.

"They're at Grimmauld Place," Harry replied. "We had a run-in with Bellatrix and her lot at Malfoy Manor. They were looking for the Pensieve, but luckily we got it first. Draco distracted them so that Hermione and I could get the Pensieve safely back to Grimmauld Place. Draco took a severing charm to the stomach-" Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand- "but Hermione fixed him up and he's going to be okay." Ginny seemed relieved. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. He hugged her back, bewildered.

"I'm just so glad _you're_ okay," she whispered. Ron turned away, looking embarrassed. Luna's expression remained closed. She had been acting oddly, but Harry put it down to Neville being hurt. They were very close.

Another pang struck at Harry, unbidden and unwanted. Why did it matter if Neville and Luna were close, especially when Ginny was in his arms? He shook his head. He was being stupid, really. Luna was his friend and that was good enough. He didn't need to be a better or more important friend than Neville.

He hugged Ginny one last time before releasing her. Her warmth leaving his side caused another pang, but a different kind. He smiled bitterly. Voldemort sure knew what he was doing. He could still cause Harry pain even from hundreds of miles away.

"I want you all there when we look at the memories, but Neville-"

"-will be fine alone for a couple of hours." Harry turned in shock to see Cho standing behind him. Harry blanched; how much had she heard? She smiled apologetically for startling him before continuing. "The healers need to run a few more tests here, and I can keep an eye on him for you." Harry nodded.

"Thank you," he replied slowly. She shrugged. "But I can't ask you to do that. I need someone who can be with him every second. I can't take the chance of leaving him alone for even that long."

"It's not a problem, Harry," she said softly. "I'm off my shift now. I heard about Neville and, well- I help in his parents' ward," she admitted, her eyes bright. "I promise I won't leave his side until you return." Harry nodded.

"All right. We shouldn't be more than a few hours. Are you sure you don't mind?" He added as he donned his cloak. The others followed suit. Cho shook her head with a grim smile.

"Not at all. I do what I can for-" she dropped her voice to barely a whisper "-for the Order." She squeezed Harry's hand momentarily, dropping it when she saw Ginny glaring at her. "S-see you in a bit then," she said awkwardly. Harry nodded.

"In a bit," he repeated stupidly. She nodded.

"Be careful."

Appearing outside Grimmauld Place, Harry ignored the hurt looks Ginny was giving him. He couldn't help but notice Ron's impassive stare, but left it there. They didn't have time for petty squabbles.

He led the other three into the house, calling Hermione's name before she could become startled. She opened the drawing room door and peeked out.

"We're in here still," she said quietly. She let them all in, closing the door behind them. Draco was fast asleep, a pillow under his head and a light blanket covering him.

"How is he?" Harry whispered. She shrugged.

"All right. I still can't tell if there'll be any lasting effects, but for now he seems okay." Ron looked away from the couch, visibly concealing his disgust. Ginny's face reflected nothing more than pity, and Harry wondered at how mature she was being. Luna was now the one staring, expressionless. Harry more than assumed Draco had teased Luna; Luna had been bullied by many at Hogwarts, and Draco had been the worst bully of all.

"Well, let's get to this," Harry said, feeling awkward for the second time in as many minutes. He knelt next to the black bag and pulled out the first bottle, labeled _Ogden meets the Gaunts_. Pulling out the cork, he looked to Hermione for the Pensieve. She silently held out the large basin and Harry tipped the bottle into it.

The silver mass swirled for a moment before going perfectly still. Looking around, Harry nodded. Everyone but Hermione, who was holding up the basin with both hands, stuck in their finger.

With a loud BANG everyone shot backwards. Hermione's knees had buckled and she was sitting on the ground, the Pensieve in her lap. She seemed to have been splashed a bit but the Pensieve was still full.

Harry rubbed his head where he had connected with the wall. Ron was helping Ginny and Luna to their feet. Draco was sitting up slightly on the couch, awake and watching with an amused grin.

"You can't just stick your fingers in there, Potter." Harry glared at him.

"Well, then why don't you shut up laughing and _tell_ us how to do it?" He demanded. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't have been so stupid. I knew what this was, I read the markings." She sighed. "Is there a sort of password or spell?" She asked Draco. He shrugged.

"I don't know. My father only ever showed it to me once, when he told me what it was and what it did. He never showed me how to use it." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Great, so we risked our lives for a Pensieve we can't even use." He was frustrated now, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Wait," she said softly, holding the Pensieve up in the light and examining it. "There are some markings here that I missed." They all watched as she looked the markings over; Harry was holding his breath.

"Well," he asked after several seconds, when he couldn't take it any longer. "What does it say? Can you read it?" She gave him a withering look.

"Of course I can read it! I'm trying to decipher – I think its saying, in basic terms, that only the rightful owner of the Pensieve can view what's inside." Harry groaned.

"So, basically, we'd have to go to Azkaban and ask Lucius Malfoy if he'll let us look in his Pensieve." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Maybe…" Her eyes lit up. "Draco, when your dad was sent to Azkaban, did you inherit all of his belongings? Isn't that how it works in the wizarding world, that everything gets passed down to you?" Draco nodded.

"Well, yes, once I turned seventeen. Until then it belonged to my mother."

"But you're seventeen now," Hermione argued. Draco nodded.

"It's possible. I'm not sure if my father planned on giving me this or not." He slowly sat up. "It's worth a try, though." He struggled to his feet.

"No," Hermione said, trying to force him back down, "you're still too weak for this right now." Draco shook her off.

"I'm the only one who might have a chance of getting in. I'm not going to wimp out on this." His stern expression obviously kept Hermione from protesting, because she picked up the Pensieve and held it out to him.

They watched in silence as Draco lifted his hand toward the silver mass. Just before his fingertips touched, he reached over and grabbed Harry's arm. Together they plunged into darkness.

Harry fought Draco off of him in the blackness.

"What the heck are you playing at?" He demanded. Draco sighed loudly.

"It would have been stupid for me to come alone. You're the one who needs to see these memories, not me, so wouldn't it make more sense for you to come with me?"

"Why didn't you say something instead of just grabbing me, then?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"I thought of it at the last second and I didn't want to waste time explaining while Hermione hovered over me like Pomfrey."

"Well, you-" Suddenly, Harry heard voices.

"I what?" Harry placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" Something was wrong. This wasn't Little Hangleton. For the first time, Harry noticed they were in a darkened room with stone walls. Someone was sitting in a throne-like chair across the room; a pale skinned someone with gleaming red eyes.

"I-I don't think this is Dumbledore's memory," Harry whispered.

They watched in utter silence as Voldemort tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. A scuffle was heard outside the room, and two masked Death Eaters entered the room, dragging a man between them.

The man was short and chubby and looked to be in his early twenties. His hair was a light straw color. Harry squinted in the dim light and recognized the small eyes and pointed nose.

"Wormtail!" He gasped. Wormtail was thrown in front of Voldemort on his knees, and he stayed there, his head down and his eyes closed. He was muttering to himself.

"Well done, gentlemen. You may leave us." The Death Eaters left the room.

"Do you know why you have been brought before me, you sniveling coward?" Voldemort hissed. Wormtail lifted his head and, for a split second, glared at him. Then, he dropped his head again.

"No," he replied sullenly. Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Yes, you do, you worthless piece of vermin. You know exactly what I want and exactly where I can get it!" Wormtail shook his head.

"I don't know anything." Suddenly, Harry realized why Wormtail was refusing to meet Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort couldn't perform Legilimency without making eye contact.

Voldemort got out of his chair and made the three steps to where Wormtail was heaped on the floor. He lifted Wormtail's chin so that their eyes met. After several seconds, he dropped the rat's head and turned away.

"You lie. You will tell me where to find the Potters." His voice was so low that Harry had to strain to hear it, but there was a dangerous, menacing undertone. Wormtail muttered something, and then looked up again.

"I will tell you _nothing_." He bit back. Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"Perhaps I could persuade you," he hissed softly. Wormtail's eyes reflected fear momentarily before he declared,

"Do your worst."

"_Crucio!"_ Harry fully expected Wormtail to give in within seconds; after all, he knew this story. Wormtail gave in to Voldemort to save his own skin, selling out Harry and his parents.

Finally, Voldemort lifted his wand, looking frustrated. Wormtail's screams subsided, but he was shaking uncontrollably.

"I see. A true hero at heart, are we Mr. Pettigrew? Silly Gryffindors. You're so easy to read, and so easy to beat." He snapped his fingers, and a stocky Death Eater came into the room.

"Yes, my Lord?" Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Watch and learn, Avery. You see, Gryffindors are brave and heroic. You threaten them with personal harm, or even death, and they will gladly take it rather than betray those who 'love' them." He said the word 'love' with utter disgust. Wormtail was smiling proudly.

"They are _fools_!" Voldemort snapped. "To give up your own life for another, what is the purpose?" He twirled his wand between his fingers. "However, there are still ways to make them bend to your will. Do you know what ways those are, Avery?"

"No, my Lord."

"Why, strike them at their 'heart', my friend. You see, that is the ultimate mistake that these Gryffindors make. They love many and love often. Watch what happens when you pit their love for one against their love for another." Voldemort turned to Wormtail, who was beginning to look worried.

"Your mother is a muggle, is she not?" Wormtail began to tremble. "It would be such a tragedy if something were to happen to her."

"You leave her alone!" Wormtail shouted. Voldemort smirked.

"I would rather not. In fact, I would love to meet her. Avery!" He turned to the Death Eater. "Return to Mr. Pettigrew's home. He misses his mother." Avery turned and headed across the room. Just as he reached the door, a small voice said,

"Wait!" Wormtail dragged himself to his feet, still staring at the ground, but he faced Voldemort. "W- what do you want to know?"

Suddenly, the colors were swirling around them. Harry was silent; he didn't know what to say.

"We should get out of here," Draco whispered, but Harry said, "Hush!"

Voices were sounding again, much louder this time, rebounding around a darkened alleyway.

"I'll be fine!" A woman was saying. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes. The man snapped back, neither of them noticing the dark shadow moving in the corner.

"What if you're not? Dorcas, he's after you. Everyone knows it! You can't just go traipsing to Albania by yourself!" Harry turned to stare at Draco, who shrugged.

"I can go traipsing wherever I want, Gideon. I don't need permission, and I _don't_ need an escort!" Gideon shook his head.

"Dumbledore would be extremely upset if he found out-"

"Are you going to tell him?" Dorcas challenged him. Gideon hung his head.

"Of course not, Dor, but I'm going to do what he would do, and that is to persuade you of what a foolish idea this is!" Dorcas glared at him.

"It's not foolish! I'm going to find it, Gideon, if it's the last thing I do!"

"What if it's not there?" The shadow was right upon them. Harry wanted to shout out to them, warn them, but knew it was futile.

"It is not there," the shadow hissed. Dorcas and Gideon both jumped, turning around and pulling out their wands.

"Go, Dorcas. I'll hold him off." Dorcas glared at him.

"I'm not-"

"Just go!" She ran, dodging a flash of red light as she turned the corner, and ran smack into a black-cloaked someone. It was Voldemort. His face was blurred and waxy, but mostly pale. His eyes were not yet gleaming red.

"Gideon!" She screamed, turning back the other way. Harry watched as she rounded the corner back into the alleyway, Voldemort following slowly. Draco and Harry ran after him.

Back in the alley, Gideon, Dorcas, and another man were fighting five Death Eaters at once. One of the Death Eaters shouted, "_Incarcerous!" _and Gideon crashed to the ground, his arms and legs bound tightly with rope. Two of the Death Eaters ran to him.

The remaining three Death Eaters backed the other man into the wall.

"Dorcas, get out of here!" He shouted. She shook her head.

"No! Fabian I will not leave you here alone!" Fabian stunned one of the Death Eaters.

"I said, get out of here!" Dorcas turned away just as a flash of green light hit Gideon.

"NO!" She screamed, hitting one of the Death Eaters with a stunning spell. Harry watched in horror as Voldemort calmly put a body-bind on Dorcas, who fell against the wall.

"Get away from her!" Fabian yelled. Then, he was silenced by a flash of green light.

Voldemort advanced on Dorcas, whose eyes were the only thing moving. He waved his hand at the other Death Eaters, who disapparated.

If Dorcas could have made any sound, she would have been whimpering, Harry thought as he watched Voldemort pull something out of his pocket. It was large, gold, and circular in shape. It was a tiara.

Voldemort held it up in the light and examined it.

"You know, I was saving this for the death of Harry Potter, as soon as I can get that little rat Pettigrew to find out where they are. However, it seems much more fitting to this instance."

If Dorcas could have moved her eyebrows, Harry was sure she would be glaring at Voldemort. The sight of the tiara seemed to invoke rage within her.

"It wasn't easy to find, you know. You Ravenclaws are very tight-lipped when it comes to secrets. If I hadn't heard mention of it… but I did, and now it is mine." He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Dorcas' gaze went blank, and Voldemort pushed her over so that she fell on the ground. Then, he placed the tiara on his head. For several seconds he looked very silly, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Then, Voldemort began to chant softly.

"_Reservo mei animus immortalis_." He said it over and over again. After about the fifth chant, the tiara began to glow red like the setting sun. Voldemort's face blurred a bit more; his skin seemed to be melting.

After several seconds, there was a flash of green light and Voldemort dropped to his knees. Stunned, Harry could only watch in silence as he lifted the tiara off of his head and smiled weakly.

Several loud pops interrupted the eerie silence as people appeared in the alleyway. Harry recognized a much younger Dumbledore. Voldemort tucked the tiara into his pocket and disapparated. Colors swirled again, and Harry looked at Draco, whose eyes were wide.

"Wow," was all Harry could say. Draco nodded.

"Wow," he parroted.

The scene settled again. Harry knew they should pull themselves out, but he was curious to know more. He couldn't believe they were getting the chance to delve into Voldemort's memories.

Harry didn't even have time to gaze around before he heard a familiar voice.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" Harry froze. _No_, he thought_. This can't be-_

A flash of green announced the death of Harry's dad, and Voldemort advanced through the house in pursuit of Harry's mum. Harry and Draco chased after, following him up a set of stairs and down a hallway. They entered the last room on the right to find Lily Potter standing in front of the window with a small child in her arms.

"Is that you?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded, beginning to feel sick. He didn't think he could handle watching his mother's death.

"No, please," his mother begged. "Not Harry, please, kill me instead!"

"Stand aside, woman," Voldemort snapped, pushing her so that she fell to the ground. "Give me the child." Lily shook her head, pulling herself to her knees.

"No! Please, kill me. Don't hurt Harry!" Voldemort stopped and stared at her.

"You would give your life for a baby? For a pathetic child that cannot even wield a wand?" Harry's mother glared at him.

"Harry means _everything_ to me. If giving my life means he may live, then kill me now, because I'll never stand aside for you!" Harry's heart swelled with pride and love as he watched his mother defend him to the death.

"Do not mistake me, woman. I am giving you the chance to live. If you give me that child now, I will let you go unharmed." She stared up at him.

"Why? Why would you offer me the chance to live?" Voldemort sighed in exasperation.

"What does it matter? Oh, well, then, if you insist on knowing; a loyal servant has begged me to spare your life in particular. Although I would rather not, I gave him my word and Lord Voldemort always lives up to his word. So, here is your chance. Do you choose life, or death?" Lily Potter looked down for several seconds. Tears fell from her eyes, disappearing into the carpet. After several agonizing seconds, she returned her defiant gaze to Voldemort.

"Death." Voldemort looked surprised, but obediently honored her wishes. Lily Potter fell to the floor, her eyes wide open, but, Harry noted with another surge of pride, with a defiant expression rather than an empty one.

Voldemort turned to Harry's baby self, who had rolled a little ways across the floor when his dead mother had dropped him. He was whimpering softly. Voldemort lifted his wand and trained it on Harry.

"And this is the end of the 'one with the power to vanquish' me," Voldemort whispered. The flash of green light struck Harry in the forehead and rebounded back at Voldemort, who stared helplessly in wide-eyed terror as it engulfed him.

Everything went black.

"We need to get out of here," Draco said softly. He grabbed Harry's arm and they felt themselves being lifted up out of the Pensieve. Seconds later, they stood on solid ground in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. With a small squeak, Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her face was white. Harry nodded, but he felt weak. His knees began to buckle and he felt Ron grab his other arm. Together, Ron and Draco helped Harry to the couch, where he sat and buried his head in his hands. A small hand touched his arm.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered. Harry shook his head.

"Those weren't Dumbledore's memories."


	14. A Horcrux Discovered

**AN: Here, finally, is chapter 14! I'm working on chapter 15 now as well. I'm really hoping to finish the whole story by the time HPDH comes out, but we'll see!**

Chapter Fourteen: A Horcrux Discovered

"Harry?" Ginny whispered in a small voice. Through his fingers Harry could see Hermione kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Harry, what did you see in there?" She asked softly.

"Hermione! Don't make him relive it right now!" Ron hissed. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's all right. _I'm _all right," he clarified. He ran his hands over his face and looked up at all of them. Draco was gazing at him with unmasked pity, and Harry looked away. He couldn't handle that at the moment. Instead he looked at Ron, who was watching him with a mixture of curiosity and alarm.

"Whose memories were they?" Ginny asked finally. Harry looked right at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"They were Voldemort's." He replied in a quiet voice. Ginny shrank back from him, her eyes as wide as saucers; Hermione gave an audible gasp.

"But, how?" Hermione demanded weakly. "How on earth did Voldemort's memories get in there?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, but that certainly explains why he wanted that Pensieve. We have to make sure he doesn't find out we have it."

"Wh-what were they memories of?" Ginny piped up. She still looked terrified. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly, but found he couldn't continue.

"There were three memories," Draco cut in. Harry flashed him a grateful look. "The first one was of Wormtail-"

"Wormtail!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry nodded, finding his voice again.

"Voldemort was trying to force him to rat out my parents and me. He must have already heard the prophecy, and I was already born. Wormtail wouldn't tell him anything, though." Hermione gave him a strange look.

"But Sirius said that Wormtail was a spy for Voldemort. Why would he not tell him something?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know, but I think Sirius was mistaken. Wormtail was refusing to tell Voldemort anything, but Voldemort did legilimency on him and figured out that he knew something, I don't know what. But he threatened to kill Wormtail's mother, who is apparently a muggle, if Wormtail didn't tell him everything."

"So he gave in," Hermione said, a look of dawning comprehension on her face. Harry nodded.

"In the next memory we saw, Voldemort mentioned that Wormtail was supposed to be finding out where we were, but I guess he wasn't getting anywhere, because Voldemort was angry."

"What was the second memory?" Harry told them about it. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You _saw_ him make a horcrux?" She gasped out. "Do you remember the spell?" Harry shook his head.

"It was long, more of a chant than a spell. It was Latin, that much I could tell." Ron was awe-struck, but Hermione had a shrewd look on her face.

"Wait a minute. He said that he was saving this tiara thing for your death." Harry nodded, unsure of where she was going. "And when Voldemort – well, 'died', he was automatically drawn to Albania. But why, why there of all places?" Ron was narrowing his eyes at her, but Ginny seemed to catch on.

"Because there was a horcrux there," she whispered. "That's why he was drawn there."

"Exactly," Hermione replied, nodding her head. "But why _that_ horcrux? He had other horcruxes hidden around. He had the locket in the cave, and the diary, wherever it was, and his grandfather's ring at his house. Why would he be drawn to _that_ horcrux in particular? It certainly wasn't closest, as far as location."

"So it must have been the strongest one," Draco suggested.

"Meaning it had the strongest link to his body," Ginny added. Harry's eyes shot wide open as he finally caught on.

"Meaning it was the newest of all of his horcruxes," he said. "The most recent. And he said in that memory that he was saving the tiara for me. That had to have been less than a year before my parents died."

"So the tiara is in Albania," Hermione finished triumphantly. Ron still looked confused, but shrugged.

"Okay, so it's the tiara. Now how do we get to it?" Harry smiled.

"For that, we'll need Katrina."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the Atrium at the Ministry. Ron, Luna, and Ginny were at his side. Draco and Hermione had gone to see Draco's "friend". Ron had been somewhat upset at this departure, but had refrained from complaining, for which Harry was grateful.

He led them toward the lift and past the security guard's desk. The guard called out as they filed past.

"Oi there! You can't just go down there, you have to check your wand first!" Sighing, Harry turned back to the heavy man. He handed over his wand and the guard placed it on the scales. At the name, his eyes widened, but Harry glared at him menacingly and he said nothing aloud.

Ron, Ginny, and Luna surrendered their wands as well. As soon as they were through, the guard demanded,

"And what business do you have at the Ministry today?" Harry continued to glare at him, but before he could say anything, Ron broke in.

"We're visiting my dad, Arthur Weasley. He's the Head of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects." The guard nodded.

"All right, then. Second floor, off you go." He eyed Harry suspiciously but they turned and walked away without another word.

Ron smashed the button for the lift and they clambered inside. Since it was nearing midday, no one joined them. They reached the second floor quickly and piled out into the Auror's office.

Harry ducked behind a cubicle to avoid detection, but there was such a horrendous flurry of activity that no one so much as glanced their way. Motioning to the others to follow, he ducked down a row, looking for Katrina. Turning a corner, Harry bumped right into Mr. Weasley.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. He glanced around at Ron, Ginny, and Luna. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Katrina Corner," Harry replied quietly. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find her, would you?" Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Bill's ex-fiancé?" He asked. Harry nodded. "I think she's around here." He led them down another aisle and around a corner the other way to a cubicle in the back. He tapped lightly on the wall and Katrina looked up in surprise.

"Oh! Mr. Weasley. What can I do for you?" She asked, blushing slightly. He smiled kindly.

"Please, call me Arthur," he allowed. She nodded. "You have visitors." She wrinkled her brow but it smoothed out when she saw Harry.

"Oh," was all she said. Arthur nodded.

"Well, I'll be on my way." He tugged on Harry's jacket and pulled him aside. "If you plan on returning to the Burrow again, do so with extreme caution," he warned. "There was a Death Eater attack on the village, Ottery St. Catchpole. It's not safe at the moment." Harry nodded.

"We will," he promised. Mr. Weasley left and Harry joined the others in Katrina's cubicle.

"So what brings you here?" Katrina asked cheerily. Harry glanced outside the cubicle to be sure the coast was clear.

"We need to talk, and not here. We need to go somewhere that we're unlikely to be overheard." Katrina's eyes widened but she didn't protest.

"It's almost time for my lunch," she said. "There's a little muggle café around the corner that I don't think anyone here knows about." Harry nodded.

"All right, let's go then. Do you need to inform a supervisor or some-"

"What's going on here?" A booming voice demanded. Harry glanced up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing over them. Luckily the noise in the room was at such a fever pitch that no one even seemed to notice.

"Kingsley, I'm going to take my lunch," Katrina said quickly. "If that's all right with you, I mean." Ron opened his mouth to say hello to Kingsley, but Harry carefully stood on Ron's foot.

"Well, make it short if you can. We have a lot of work to do." He eyed Harry suspiciously again before turning and walking away.

"Come on," Katrina muttered, "before he comes back." She shot Kingsley a look of loathing before grabbing her cloak and leading them out of the office. They followed her out into a quiet corridor, where Kingsley was waiting.

"Harry, you really should send word if you're coming by. You scared me to death." Harry smiled apologetically. Katrina glared at Harry suspiciously.

"Kingsley is a member of the Order," he explained to her. Kingsley's eyes shot open.

"Harry! Hush!" He exclaimed. Katrina crossed her arms.

"I'll thank you to hush yourself," she shot back. "I was a member of the Order long before you even knew what it was!" Kingsley glared at her.

"How is _that_ possible?" He demanded. "I'm older than you by at least, what, six years?" Katrina rolled her eyes.

"There you go again, thinking my age makes me incapable." Harry noticed that Ron, Luna, and Ginny were looking back and forth between the two Aurors, looking as if they were watching a tennis match. He grinned. It was obvious that there was a long history between these two.

"Okay!" He said loudly, cutting off whatever smart remark Katrina was about to make. "Katrina was a secret member of the Order before she lost her memory. Now that she's back, I'm sure she'll want to rejoin openly." Katrina looked surprised before nodding.

"And Kingsley has been a valuable asset for a couple of years now," Harry continued, looking at Katrina. "Now can we please go? I hate to sound self-important but the matter is somewhat urgent." Kingsley looked surprised.

"What matter? I thought you'd come to speak to Arthur and me." Harry shook his head.

"No, and I'm sorry for worrying you. I need to speak to Katrina about an important matter." Kingsley nodded while Katrina looked triumphant. "Although," Harry added as an afterthought, "while you're both here, do you think one of you can explain to me why St. Mungo's is full to bursting? Mr. Weasley already told me about Ottery St. Catchpole-"

"What?" Ginny hissed. Harry ignored her.

"But there were supposedly two towns. And was anyone badly hurt?" Kingsley sighed.

"There were several fatalities, mostly muggles but a few wizards. St. Catchpole got it worse, though." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Luna begin to tremble.

"Worse than where?" He demanded.

"Godric's Hollow," Kingsley replied gravely. Ginny gasped. "They wiped out half the inhabitants of the town."

"Does anyone know why?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual, but Kingsley was eyeing him shrewdly.

"A couple of the muggles that were taken to St. Mungo's were questioned. Most of them agreed that the Death Eaters seemed to target a particular house, owned by a single middle-aged woman with a small child," he continued, confirming Harry's worst fears.

"Did they get her?" Ginny whispered, the words muffled by her hands covering her mouth. Kingsley shook his head, looking bewildered.

"No. Seems she had left on holiday just a couple of days ago. We haven't figured out yet why they were after her in particular." Harry knew it was no use; he had to tell Kingsley something so he could get the Ministry to stop investigating.

"Look, all I can tell you is that she is important, to me and to the fight against Voldemort. I need you to do what you can to get the Ministry off the trail. And we need to find her and get under the protection of the Order. Can we do that?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded.

"I'll figure something out for the Ministry. I'll contact Remus in a moment and send him and Tonks off to find her. What is the woman's name?"

"Maria." Harry locked eyes with Kingsley. "It's imperative that we find her before Voldemort does. Remus will understand why." Kingsley nodded again, more seriously this time.

"I'll make sure of it." He waved them off. "Go on, now, I'll need Katrina back soon so she can help me steer the Ministry wrong on this whole thing." He gave Katrina a tight-lipped smile, which she returned with very little warmth.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Katrina by the arm, steering her toward the lift. Kingsley disappeared back into the Auror offices.

Once they were on the lift and it was moving upward, Harry turned to look at Katrina. She threw her hands up.

"It's a long story," she said. "I'll explain another time. Now what is this all about?" Harry shook his head.

"Really, not here. I can't afford to be overheard." Katrina nodded but one of her eyebrows was arched slightly.

It was in that moment of silence that Harry noticed Luna was crying. Turning to her, he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ginny and Ron immediately turned to her as well. She shook her head, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Luna."

"My dad," she whispered so quietly that Harry had to lean closer to hear her. "My dad lives in Ottery St. Catchpole." Ginny's face went white.

"Oh my goodness, I'd forgotten!" She exclaimed before folding Luna into a hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm sure he's okay, Kingsley said only a few wizards were hurt." Luna shook her head.

"I- I just have this _feeling_ he died," she sobbed. Harry patted her shoulder.

"We'll find out when we go back to St. Mungo's," he assured her. "It could be that he's perfectly fine." He tried to sound reassuring, but he, too, had an overwhelming sense of dread washing over him. Something bad was going to happen, or had already happened.

The lift reached the Atrium and they stepped out.

"The café is just around the corner there," Katrina told them. "It's called Le Café." Ginny giggled and Katrina smiled. "I know, not very original but they make a mean scone there." Ginny was still giggling as they apparated to the café.

It was fairly crowded, which suited Harry just fine. Being a muggle café and somewhat hidden from the main street, they were unlikely to be discovered or overheard. They were seated within a few minutes and quickly ordered.

"All right, _now_ will you tell me what's going on?" Katrina demanded as they dug into a delicious lunch. Harry chewed and swallowed his first bite quickly, closing his eyes blissfully. She hadn't been lying about the scones.

"I'll give you the basic rundown," he said, casting his eyes all around as a precaution. "We think there was a specific reason Voldemort was in Albania, and we think _you_ know what it is, and where." Katrina's eyes widened.

"I told Dumbledore everything I know," she protested. Harry nodded.

"Yes, but I'm talking about what you don't know you know." She stared at him.

"I'm not following," she replied. Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore thinks there's a reason Wormtail hexed you the way he did. If he just wanted you to forget seeing him, he could do that easily. But he erased your entire memory instead. So he must have made you want to forget more than one thing and didn't have time to erase each of them specifically, so he wiped you out completely." Katrina leaned back in her chair and studied him.

"So you think I know something that I can't remember," she summarized. Harry nodded.

"Yes."

"And exactly how am I supposed to help you if I can't even remember it?" She wanted to know. Harry sucked in a deep breath, hoping for the best.

"Well, Dumbledore and I – and my friends agree – think that if you were to accompany us back to Albania and show us the forest and where exactly you met Pettigrew, then it might jog your memory." The words spilled out in a rush and he watched her carefully, gauging her expression.

At first she seemed puzzled, and then unsure. Harry assumed that Albania would be hard for her to go back to, after what had happened before. Finally, she set her mouth in a line of grim determination, and Harry steeled himself for disappointment.

"Okay," she said in a soft voice. Harry was taken back.

"Huh?" From her expression, he'd expected her to say no. She smiled wearily at him.

"Yes, I'll come. If you and Dumbledore think it will help, and if I can help you, then I'll do it." Harry nodded.

"Good. I'm sure I can arrange with Kingsley to allow you a few days off. He is fairly understanding, as you know," Harry joked, but Katrina scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you like Kingsley?" Ginny asked suddenly. Katrina blushed.

"It's not that _I _don't like him," she protested. "It's that he doesn't like me. For some reason he thinks I'm incapable of doing my job because I'm a woman and I'm young." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But he doesn't treat Tonks that way," he argued. She wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, well, _Nymphadora _is his little pet project. He treats her special because she's a metamorphmagus and I guess that makes her a better Auror than the rest of us." Her tone was so bitter Harry could taste it.

"I'm sure he doesn't _mean_ to treat you that way," Ginny said reasonably. For some reason, she looked right at Harry when she said it. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "He's a nice guy when you get to know him." Katrina shrugged.

"I'm sure he is, but I don't care to get to know him, really. I don't like being talked down to." She had a glint in her eye that reminded Harry forcibly of Ginny when they wouldn't allow her to come along anywhere. Harry realized what Ginny had meant by looking at him. That was her way of telling him to stop babying her.

He didn't baby Ginny, did he? He was protective of her, sure, but he was protective of Hermione and Luna – he stopped. He was treating her that way because she was a girl. But there was more to it. He knew he was _more_ cautious with Ginny because of how he felt toward her. A stray thought crossed his mind. Maybe Kingsley – nah.

"Harry?" Katrina's voice brought him back to the present. "Are we ready to go?" She was holding the check and watching him with a curious look.

"Yeah," he replied quickly, pulling out a few coins to pay for the meal. Ron and Ginny exchanged looks but said nothing, so Harry ignored them. Swishing his cloak around his shoulders, he stood and helped Ginny to her feet. "We need to go back to St. Mungo's to drop Ginny off," he told Katrina. "We'll meet you in the Atrium after that?" She nodded and disapparated.

As Harry held out his arm to Ginny, he looked at her very seriously.

"Are you _sure_ you want to stay behind with Neville?" She nodded, her jaw set.

"Positive." She took his arm.

Back at St. Mungo's, Harry saw that the atmosphere was less hectic but no less sorrowful. The receptionist had her head up now, looking around, but her eyes were red-rimmed and brimming with tears.

Harry gave her a faint reassuring smile and led the others up the stairs to Neville's room. As they entered the ward, he turned back to speak to Ron, but the expression on Ron's face made him stop. He turned slowly around.

Neville's bed was empty.


	15. And Death Shall Follow

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I thought I'd posted chapter 14 but I guess not :( Anyway, here's chapter 15. Almost to the end!  
P.S. I know you're going to hate me for this, but I had to. Please don't stop reading!**

Chapter 15: And Death Shall Follow

Harry stared at the empty bed, dumbfounded. His pulse was racing with fear. Ginny gripped his arm painfully.

"Harry," she croaked out. "Wh-where is he?" Harry shook his head slowly.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice cracking. "He can't have-" He didn't finish the sentence, but judging by the looks on his friends' faces, he didn't need to.

"He can't be." Luna's face was set. "He's – maybe they moved him," she suggested. Harry looked around wildly for a healer. The only other occupants of this ward were the patients and they were both fast asleep. Harry spun around and slammed back out of the door, running back down the stairs to the front desk. The receptionist jumped a little as he slammed his hands down on her desk.

"Where's is Neville Longbottom?" He demanded. She stared up at him in shock.

"Who?" He glared at her.

"Neville Longbottom! He's a patient here, and his bed is empty! Where is he?" Harry snapped. She shrank away from him. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back from the desk.

"Harry, calm down!" She whispered fiercely. She turned to the receptionist. "Please, our friend was here and now his bed is empty. Can you tell us if they've moved him?" The receptionist shot Harry a wary look before consulting her charts.

"Longbottom… yes, here, he's been moved to a private room. Same ward." She had barely finished the words before Harry was sprinting back up the stairs. Ginny just barely caught him at the top of the stairs and Ron and Luna were hot on their heels.

Ginny screeched to a halt outside one of the closed doors, nearly causing Harry to crash into her from behind. Scowling at her, Harry quickly opened the door and ushered her inside.

Neville was lying on a bed in the center of the room. Cho sat in a chair next to the bed, holding one of his hands. She looked to be asleep, but when Harry took a step toward the bed, her head snapped up.

"Oh, it's you," she said drearily. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, yawning. "I'd started to think you weren't coming back." She smiled slightly. Harry walked briskly over to the bed.

"We got held up a bit," he said in an offhanded way. "Why did they move him?" He asked her suspiciously. She glanced at the door before answering.

"I requested it," she told him. "Andromeda and I worked it out so that he's under our care now, and we had him moved to this room as a safety precaution. That way I'll be around as much as possible to help keep an eye on him." She eyed Ginny. "That is, if Ginny doesn't mind." They all looked to Ginny, who shrugged.

"Sure, I suppose," she replied. Harry knew it would be awkward for her, working with closely with Cho. He opened his mouth to intercede for her, but she gave him a look that told him to be silent. "It will be nice to have an extra pair of eyes on him." Cho smiled uncertainly.

"Great," she replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. "I'll stay out of your hair most of the time, but if you need me to step in for any reason, use this button to page me." She pointed at a small blue button on the side of Neville's bed. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Harry hid his smile and handed Ginny a coin.

"If _anything_ happens, contact me, okay?" She nodded earnestly. "And don't leave this room unless it's an absolute emergency." She rolled her eyes and he desisted.

"I've got it, Harry," she drawled warningly. He felt himself blushing slightly as he thought of what she had said earlier to Katrina.

"Sorry." He hugged her briefly. As Ron went to hug Ginny, too, Harry turned to Cho. "Thank you for your help," he said quietly, still feeling a slight pang of nervousness around her. She smiled genuinely this time.

"I told you, I do what I can in this fight. I may not be the best in battle, but there are other areas that I can make myself useful, and I will." She nodded at the end of her statement, as if to punctuate it. Harry smiled.

"Well, you're doing a great job so far." To his surprise, she blushed heavily.

"Thanks," she whispered. He turned to see Luna and Ron ready to go. Ginny was already fussing with Neville's bedcovers. With a last smile at Cho, Harry grabbed Luna's arm and prepared to disapparate, but Luna pulled away. Harry stared at her.

"My dad," she whispered, a tortured look on her face. Harry froze. He'd forgotten about her dad. He grabbed her arm again.

"We'll go look, see if he's here," he said, and he led her and Ron out of the room.

The receptionist stood when Harry approached the desk and backed away, her eyes flashing. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said quietly. She nodded. "Can you tell us if someone was brought in today from the attack on Ottery St. Catchpole?" She sat and opened her book.

"What the name?" She asked.

"Lovegood," Luna replied. "Sam Lovegood." The receptionist flipped through the book.

"Ah, yes. He came in with a horde of muggles a while back. A few scratches and bruises, nothing serious. We released him about an hour ago. Actually, someone else came looking for him, too." Harry stared at her.

"What? Who?" She consulted her book again. "A Mr. Remus Lupin. They left together." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lupin will take care of him," he assured Luna. "He'll take your dad somewhere safe." Luna nodded, the color finally returning to her cheeks. The receptionist was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Thank you," Ron said loudly, and the receptionist blushed, looking away. Ron nodded at Harry, who grabbed Luna's arm and apparated them to the Ministry.

Katrina was seated on the edge of the fountain, under the statue of the witch. She stood quickly as they approached, gathering her cloak.

"Where are we apparating to?" He asked.

"There's a small wizarding pub in the town by the forest, much like the Leaky Cauldron except that there is no Diagon Alley hiding behind it. From there, it's about a mile to the edge of the forest where Pettigrew attacked me." She smiled sympathetically. "Once we get there, I won't be able to tell you where to go." He nodded.

"I know. If we start right around the place where you met him, we may not have to go too far." Katrina nodded. Then, she told them the name of the pub they were apparating to. Luna took Harry's arm and they were gone.

They reappeared inside a small, dark room filled with tables and chairs, with a bar lining one wall. The man behind the bar smiled at them. He didn't seem dangerous, but he was definitely seedier looking than Tom from the Leaky Cauldron. Katrina nodded at him as they passed the bar, letting themselves out into the street. It was midday, but the sky was slightly darker than it had been in London. The clouds were low and gray. _Great,_ Harry thought, _rain is just what we need_.

Hardly five seconds after he'd thought this light drops began to fall. They glanced at each other and slipped sideways into a dark alley, where Katrina and Harry conjured umbrellas. It was getting colder, and Harry pulled his jacket tighter around his body. They set off quickly, not looking around, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

It was less than twenty minutes before they rounded a corner and a forest came into view. Harry had known they were closing in on it, as the buildings around them were growing few and far between, and he could see mountains off in the distance.

"There," Katrina whispered. She was pointing to a small park near the edge of the forest. They had passed a school just a few moments before. They reached the park and Harry sat on the end of a small slide. The rain was falling thickly around them, and Harry could see Luna shivering slightly. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. He observed the far-away look in her eyes with concern.

Katrina leaned against the slide.

"What's next, oh fearless leader?" She joked. Harry smiled.

"We'll just have to start searching the forest. I'd rather we didn't split up, it's too dangerous. We're looking for a gold tiara. It will be heavily guarded and we need to be ready for anything." They all nodded in response.

"Are we ready, then?" Katrina asked. Harry nodded grimly. Ron's mouth was set in a determined line. Harry stared at Luna.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. She glanced up at him, startled. He saw, for a moment, a flicker of something in her eyes. It was gone before he could recognize it, but whatever it was, it was not normal. She smiled uncertainly at him.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied quietly.

Once they'd gained the cover of the thick trees, Katrina vanished the umbrellas. There was little use for them in the dense forest, and they obstructed Harry's hands and vision. Each of them had their wands out and ready, but after several hours of walking, they had yet to encounter anything unusual. The occasional animal noises were unsettling, but "lions and tigers and bears" were the least of Harry's worries.

Finally, the small bit of light that had been peeping in through the leaves began to diminish, and Harry stopped long enough to check his watch. It was nearing eleven o' clock.

"We'll stop and rest for a bit," he said to the others. They stopped walking, looking grateful, and began to look around for places to rest. Harry plopped down in front of a large tree and was surprised to see Luna join him. Ron had found a soft patch of grass a few feet from Harry's tree, and Katrina leaned against a tree root off to the side. Ron had taken his jacket off and bunched it up under his head as a makeshift pillow.

"We should keep a lookout," Katrina advised. "It wouldn't be smart for all of us to sleep at the same time."

"You're right," Harry agreed, wondering how he could have missed this himself. "I suppose I'll go first." Luna touched his arm.

"You need rest more than any of us," she said. Her eyes had an odd gleam in them. "I'll keep first watch." Ron was glancing back and forth between them with a suspicious gaze.

"I'll relieve her," he said after a moment. "Then Katrina can relieve me. That way you get your sleep, Harry."

"I couldn't leave it all to you guys," Harry protested. Ron waved his hand.

"Luna's right," he said, still casting a suspicious eye over her. "You need your sleep. We'll be fine, whoever's on guard will wake you up if anything happens." Harry hesitated, but knew he would not win this argument. Grateful for his friends (even if they'd been acting odd), he snuggled against the tree trunk. Luna had stood, obviously she found it would be easier to stay awake than if she were sitting down. Harry didn't blame her, the grass was soft, though not as soft as a bed, and he was asleep within minutes.

He'd hardly drifted off when something burned his hand. He'd taken a bit of string and tied the coin to his wrist, so that it was always touching his bare skin. He jolted awake and stared at it. Ron's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping, Harry knew, as no snores were coming from him. He couldn't tell if Katrina was sleeping, and Luna was gone.

"She said she was going to scout the area," Ron said, opening his eyes and seeing Harry looking around. "She took one of the cloaks to be safe." He crawled to Harry's side. "Who's the message from?"

Harry read the edge of the coin and gasped. Ron grabbed it from him, dragging Harry's arm with it. He dropped it seconds later and placed his hands over his mouth.

The message was from Ginny.

_The healers worked it out. Neville's going to be okay._

Harry breathed a giant sigh of relief, sinking to his knees on the ground. Ron touched his shoulder.

"I'm going to go get them," he said. Harry nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. He ducked his head to hide them from Ron, who was pulling on his cloak. "I'll be back." He disappeared, and Harry gazed up to see Katrina sitting up, awake. She smiled slightly.

"He's okay?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"He's okay." She smiled fully and lay back down. Soon, her breathing was even again. Harry stood and paced around the clearing, knowing he would be unable to sleep.

He kept quiet, his wand in his hand, and desperately tried to _feel_ for signs of magic in this dark and dreary forest. He felt none, though he was unsure whether that was due to his inability to feel it the way Dumbledore could or simply the absence of magic there.

He was more than sure that this was the right forest. It was exactly the sort of place Harry imagined Voldemort hiding a piece of his soul. The trees were old and huge, waving their mostly bare branches in the cold wind. The ground was mostly hard dirt; although the spots that _were_ covered with grass were thick and luscious, they were few and far between. Harry shivered and pulled his jacket around him. It was certainly colder in this forest than he remembered it being before they'd entered, and it had been raining then!

He walked a wide circle around where Katrina was sleeping while straining to feel anything other than cold. A few times he thought he felt a faint sensation, but couldn't be sure if it was really magic or not. Finally, he sat and leaned against the trunk of a tree.

He was thrilled beyond relief that Neville was all right. Words could not express the feeling of that weight being lifted from his chest. He couldn't wait to see his friend's smiling face again. He vowed to be sure that something like this did not happen again.

He thought about his and Dumbledore's conversation, and he knew Dumbledore was right. Neville was not a spare. Sadly, Cedric _had _been one, but Neville had a far greater purpose to fill. What that was, Harry was unsure, but it was something. Neville was an important player in this game fate was playing.

His mind wandered to his other friends. All of them had to have an important role. Ginny had been right; it was not by coincidence that each one of them became his friend. They were handpicked by fate, a fate that they had each gone along with, yes, but fate nonetheless. Something had put him and Ron at the station together. Something had caused Hermione to hide from that troll; for him and Ron to rescue her. That same something had caused him and Neville to come together. and for Luna to sit in that compartment with them.

They were all bound together by fate. Even Malfoy was entwined with them somehow. Thinking about the intricacies of it made his head ache. He knew he had to do his part to keep them alive, keep them safe, but at the same time he couldn't interfere with their fate. He put his head in his hands, covering his eyes completely.

"_What do you mean, it was gone?" Harry was angry, angrier than he'd felt in a long time. "I give you a simple task as this and you can't even accomplish it?" A figure lay prostrate on the ground before him._

"_Master, forgive me." It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "I have failed you. Wormtail said he saw a cloak, but I did not believe him."_

"_Who did the cloak belong to?" Harry demanded. Bellatrix sighed. _

"_All I know is that we found Draco lurking around the grounds. He disapparated before we could question him." Harry stood and paced in front of her._

"_He was wise to do so." His fingers gripped the handle of his wand. "Why did you not listen to Wormtail?" Bellatrix sighed, actually having the audacity to pull herself to her knees._

"_My Lord, even you must admit that the rodent is not the smartest-"_

"_Bella, you are not in any position to be questioning the intelligence of any of my servants," Harry replied icily. Bellatrix hung her head._

"_I apologize, my Lord. I only meant that I did not see any reason to believe him. That was my mistake. Please forgive me." Harry slid his wand out of his pocket. _

"_Bella, you know I do not forgive. I do not forget." She nodded, her expression steeled for the pain. "However, I will, for the time being, spare you the pain." She sighed heavily. "You do not deserve it," he snapped. "I am only counting in your years of loyal servitude before Azkaban."_

"_Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix bowed before Harry, who grabbed her shoulder to stop her._

"_Do not mistake me, Bellatrix. One more mistake and you will not have the luxury of regret any longer." She gulped and nodded before hurrying out of the room._

"_Wormtail!" Harry yelled. Wormtail came scurrying into the room._

"_Yes, my Lord?" Harry sat in his chair again._

"_I want that Pensieve back. If Draco Malfoy was lurking around the Manor, we know who must have been with him. Harry Potter has my Pensieve."_

With a shuddering gasp, as though he'd been doused with icy water, Harry awoke. He panicked for several seconds. What if Voldemort had broken into _his_ thoughts? He had thought Voldemort had put a stop to the connection between them. Perhaps Voldemort was losing control in desperate situations. But did that mean that Harry was doing so as well?

He couldn't afford for Voldemort to see his thoughts now more than ever. If Voldemort discovered what he was doing, if Voldemort saw in Harry's mind the knowledge of the horcruxes, then everything they had worked so hard toward would be lost. The wizarding world would be lost.

Harry wished he had tried harder at Occlumency. If only he had learned to shut his mind. He needed to know how more than anything now.

With every fiber of his being, he concentrated on emptying his mind, clearing his thoughts. Relaxing every muscle in his body, he slowly drifted back to sleep, hoping it would be enough.

Harry awoke abruptly, squinting in the darkness. He was shocked when he looked up to see Luna standing over him, her wand pointed at his heart. He yelped, his voice echoing through the trees.

"Merlin, Luna! You scared me to death!" He hissed. She didn't reply, but smiled in a sinister way. It was then that Harry noticed her eyes were gleaming red.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," she whispered, her voice harsh and low and completely unlike her own. "_Avada Kedavra_!"


	16. Vita Medius

A/N: Here ya go. Hope you enjoy these two... sniffles I'm okay... just a little nostalgic I guess...

**Chapter Sixteen: _Vita Medius_**

It was all black. There was no up, no down, no right or left. For all he knew, he was merely floating, but he could feel a hard surface under his feet as he walked. He could remember nothing except this blackness, not even his own name. Where had he come from? How had he gotten here? WHO WAS HE?

He looked around and saw a man coming toward him, frowning. As the man came closer, he became more familiar.

"Harry!" Harry stared at him, suddenly remembering. _Sirius_. He froze. Sirius was dead… Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. Luna standing over him, Luna performing the killing curse…

"No!" He said out loud. "I don't believe it!" But it seemed it was true. If Sirius was here, and Sirius was dead, then surely he, Harry, must be dead as well. But why? Why would _Luna_ kill him? Sirius was right in front of him now, looking concerned.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sirius hugged him, though it was a strange-feeling hug, sort of like when Nearly Headless Nick touched you. Was this where one went after they died? Surely not; what sort of adventure was this? "Please tell me you got him." Sirius looked at him pleadingly.

Harry didn't answer. It was as though he'd forgotten his life when he'd died, and now it was all rushing back to him at once. Voldemort… he was supposed to kill Voldemort. And he didn't. He'd failed, and now the world was doomed.

"I didn't get him, Sirius," he whispered. Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"He got you?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. Luna did."

"Luna? That loopy girl that was at the Ministry with you?" Harry nodded. "Why in Merlin's name would she kill you?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense! She'd been acting strange ever since Neville went back to the hospital." Harry thought about it. "No, it was before that. Ever since…" he froze.

"Ever since what?" Sirius asked. Harry buried his face in his hands.

:"The locket. I gave her the locket and she wore it. She wore it and he possessed her." A fresh wave of guilt ran over him. "I killed myself. I caused my own death and now she's going to get blamed for it!" Sirius put an arm around his shoulders.

"You can't have foreseen something like that. How on earth could a locket possess someone?" Harry turned a tortured face up to him.

"It was a horcrux. Voldemort made horcruxes to stay alive, so that he can't be killed." Sirius blanched and sat down on what Harry assumed to be the ground, though there was still nothing but blackness.

"Horcruxes. I can't believe it."

"I was looking for them. I was going to find them and destroy them. And then I was going to destroy him," Harry said, sinking down next to Sirius.

"Someone else will," Sirius assured him firmly. "He has affected a lot of lives, someone will get him."

"They can't," Harry informed him in a hollow voice. "They can't stop him. Only I could do it. Only I had the power to do it. The prophecy said so. He gave me the power when he chose me, and I'm bound to it. Now there's nothing anyone can do to stop him." Sirius looked as though he might be sick.

"That's what the prophecy said? That you had to kill him?"

"It said that I was the one with the power to do it, and that either I had to kill him, or he would kill me." He glanced at Sirius. "It seems the prophecy did get fulfilled, just not the way everyone hoped."

"If the prophecy is fulfilled then no one is bound to it any longer," Sirius said, his brow furrowed. "Which means that someone can destroy him." Harry shrugged.

"I hope so."

They were silent for several minutes before Harry spoke.

"Where exactly are we? This can't possibly be Dumbledore's 'next great adventure'." Sirius sighed.

"It's not. This is the in-between life, and I am the guardian." He swept his arm out, gesturing at the blackness. "Welcome to the _vita medius_."

"The what?"

"When you die, you linger here for a short time until you move onto the afterlife. I'm not sure exactly why, but my job, as the guardian, is to explain to the poor souls that they are dead, and that in a short while they will be reunited with their lost loved ones." He gave Harry a grim smile. "In other words, I calm them down before the fates have to deal with them."

"Why are you the guardian?" Harry asked.

"The veil," Sirius said simply. "That veil is a gateway to the _vita medius_. When I fell through, the fates designated me the new guardian, until I have fulfilled whatever purpose they have for me here."

"Do you think this is it?" Harry asked him. "They knew I would be here and this is your purpose, to meet me here? Do you think you'll get to go on with me?" Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I hope so. It feels as though I've been here forever. How long has it been?" Harry stared at him.

"About two and a half years," he replied. "Don't you know?" Sirius shook his head.

"I have no concept of time here. The best I can do is to ask whoever comes through what day and year it is, but they are usually too hysterical to answer."

"I'm sorry you have to be here," Harry said. "It must be terrible."

"It's not so bad, though I think the solitude of it is the worst part." Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm here now," he joked. Sirius nodded.

"That's definitely an upside." Harry smiled. "So, tell me what you've been up to the past two years."

Harry talked for awhile about his sixth year at Hogwarts, about Slughorn, whom Sirius remembered and despised, about Lupin and Tonks, which made Sirius smile. He told Sirius about Ginny and how they'd broken up.

"I never told her how I really feel," he said sadly. "I just wanted to keep her safe." Sirius patted his back.

"She knows." Harry went on, explaining Malfoy's behavior that year and the horcrux lessons with Dumbledore, culminating in Dumbledore's death.

"He explained it to me a bit when he passed through, but he didn't linger long enough to tell me much. I can't believe old Snivellus killed him though!" Sirius' expression was murderous.

"Well, I couldn't let his death be a waste," Harry replied. "So I moved on and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I did not return to Hogwarts. Instead, we went searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. That's what I've been doing the past several weeks, tracking them down."

"Did you find any?" Harry nodded.

"Just the locket. We weren't sure if it was the real thing, but now I know it is." He looked at Sirius. "I found it at Grimmauld Place." Sirius jaw dropped.

"What? How?"

"Your brother, Regulus. Remember, you told me about how he was a Death Eater and he was killed for trying to back out?" Sirius nodded. "Well, that's only partly true. He was a Death Eater, and he found out about Voldemort's horcruxes. He tried to find and destroy them, and Voldemort figured out what he was up to and killed him."

"Regulus did all of that? That's why he was killed?" Harry nodded.

"The Death Eaters kept it quiet because of course Voldemort didn't want anyone to know about his horcruxes. He found the locket in a cave and left a fake in its place with a note. He tried to destroy it, but never managed to, I'm assuming, because he was caught and killed."

"I can't believe my baby brother did all of that." Sirius seemed awed. "I always thought he just wanted to prove something to my parents." He gave Harry a shrewd look. "How did you find out about all of this?"

"Hi diary," Harry replied. "I found it in your room at Grimmauld Place, in the same drawer as the two-way mirror, under a stack of robes." Sirius looked dumbfounded.

"Why would he put it there? I never wear those robes; they all have the Black crest on them." Harry stifled a snigger.

"The Black crest?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"My parents had them tailored specially for Regulus and me all the way up until I ran away. When I returned there after I escaped Azkaban, I found them stacked neatly in that drawer. Kreacher informed me that Regulus had left them in there before he died, though I'm not sure why he did. We never got on badly, but we weren't the best of friends either." Harry nodded.

"Well, maybe he hoped you would look through them and find the diary." Sirius nodded.

"I guess so. I guess the robes were just a cover for what was really in the drawer. But I never found it."

"Well, we found that, and we found the locket in Kreacher's den. We tried to throw it out before, remember? We couldn't get it open. I'm guessing Kreacher sneaked it back out of the rubbish sacks and hid it until everyone was gone. Ron found it down there among a few other items."

Harry went on a bit longer about what they thought some of the horcruxes were. When he got to Maria's involvement, Sirius chuckled.

"That little girl could never keep her nose out of our world. Albus never told me that he put her up in that house, though. She was always so curious."

"She's not a little girl anymore. She gave me a ring that she said belonged to my dad that he stole back from Voldemort." Sirius' eyes lit up.

"The Ring of Gryffindor," he said in a hushed voice. Harry nodded.

"He left it with her before he died, and she kept it all these years. She said it rightfully belonged to me because we're distantly related to Godric Gryffindor and he has no immediate heir." Sirius nodded.

"That's why it was given to James. Voldemort found out and stole it, we assumed for its magical properties. James was furious and risked his life to get it back. Lily was so mad at him for that!" Harry smiled.

"I'm glad he did. I'd rather have it on our side than in Voldemort's hands." Sirius grinned back.

"That ring is powerful. Your dad was sure it would be the key to destroying Voldemort, but then when the prophecy was foretold, he knew that you would have to do it. He left it with Maria so that you could use it someday. Not even Dumbledore knew about it."

"Did he tell you?" Sirius nodded.

"We may have been suspicious of each other, Remus and I that is, but James never doubted either one of us for a second. I warned him against telling Remus anything, but he would just laugh and say that he trusted us both with his life."

"Maria said he was afraid to leave it with either of you," Harry said, almost apologetically. Sirius grinned.

"He was right to be afraid. Look where I ended up. What if they had raided my house while I was in Azkaban? Or what if I had had it on me, and they thought I stole it? It was supposed to be a secret, and I could have ruined it. Remus never would have taken it anyway, because he has to move around so much due to his, well, condition. James knew better. Besides, both of us were members of the Order, and we were right in the line of fire. Maria was on the sidelines, out of danger for the time being. He knew it would be safe with her, and he was right."

"I had it in my pocket," Harry said. "I hope one of them thinks to turn out my pockets before b-burying me." He had a hard time thinking of himself being dead and buried. He shook his head. "I'm sure they will."

"Your friends are loyal to you, Harry. They'll stop at nothing to defeat Voldemort. I just know it."

"I know," Harry replied. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"No!" Ginny screamed, dropping to her knees next to Harry's body. Neville sank down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks.

Draco was standing, feet planted, his wand out. Luna was lying on the ground at his feet. Hermione shook her head.

"No. This isn't possible," she whispered, swaying so badly that Ron took her arm to steady her. Katrina also had her wand out, trained on Luna.

"Get her up," Ron snapped savagely. Katrina sheathed her wand and grabbed Luna and yanked her to her feet. She grinned maliciously.

"What have you done?" Draco demanded, his face white, his wand still pointed in her face. Luna laughed, high and cold.

"What does it look like?" She demanded. "Your precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' is gone." Draco made a move toward her, but Katrina grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. "We have to get answers out of her first. She has to be working for someone; she's only a sixteen year old girl." Draco nodded, composing himself. Neville and Ginny stood and joined the group surrounding Luna.

"I'll take her to Headquarters and we'll let the rest of the Order deal with her," Ron said. "I'll take Harry's body with me."

"You'll need help," Neville said, his voice hoarse. "You can't apparate them both." Ron nodded.

"We-we'll stay here, k-keep looking for the horcrux," Hermione whispered, trembling slightly. Ron hugged her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"You have goosebumps," he said. She shrugged. Ginny's teeth began to chatter as light raindrops fell around them.

"It must be pouring," Hermione said. "Those trees are fairly thick." She turned to Ron.

"Tell the Order not to publicize Harry's death yet. Have them hold a small, private burial. We'll hold a memorial later. If Voldemort finds out Harry is dead…" she trailed off, and Ron nodded.

"All right," he replied. "Neville and I will explain everything to them, and then we'll contact you on the coins."

"So everyone is agreed that we keep looking for the horcruxes, even without Harry?" Ginny spoke up softly. Everyone stared at her.

"Of course!" Ron hissed.

"Definitely." Draco replied.

"Why wouldn't we?" Katrina wanted to know. Ginny smiled weakly, holding up her hands.

"Okay, okay! I was just making sure everyone was on the same page here." They nodded.

"Harry risked everything for this. He gave his life to defeating Voldemort. So did Sirius and Dumbledore. What kind of people would we be if we weren't willing to do the same?" Hermione questioned. No one argued with her.

Ron bent at the waist and picked up Harry's wand, sticking it in his pocket. Then, he hoisted Harry onto his shoulders. Hermione pointed her wand at Luna.

"_Incarcerous_," she said, and ropes shot out of her wand, binding Luna.

"Will that be enough?" Ron wanted to know. He looked at Neville, who nodded.

"I can handle her," he replied, taking her roughly by the arm.

"We'll be back-" Ron froze, taking in Ginny's blue lips and Hermione's still chattering teeth. "Wait a minute-"

"Look out!" Draco yelled, pointing into the trees. Over two dozen dementors were entering the clearing.

"Ron, Neville, get out of here!" Hermione shouted, her silver otter already chasing down the dementors. "Go, now!" Ron couldn't move. He knew he needed to get Harry's body to safety, but he couldn't leave them to deal with this alone.

"Ron, GO!" Ginny screamed. Neville disappeared and Ron followed suit.

Harry sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, placing his chin on his knees. There were only so many things to talk about, and now they had lapsed into silence, staring off into the blackness. Sirius was lost in thought, an odd look on his face. Harry could feel a light sort of wind blowing, but he felt no cold.

"What do you suppose is happening down there?" He asked Sirius. "It must be hard to be stuck here and have no idea what's happening. I wonder if you know what's going on back there once you've gone on." Sirius didn't answer.

"Sirius?"

Sirius, however, didn't seem to be listening, at least not to Harry. He seemed to be straining his ears to hear something else, something Harry couldn't hear. He also seemed to be… fading?

"What is it?" Harry asked his godfather. Sirius turned and gave Harry a smile.

"It must be your lucky day," he said. Harry stared at him. What did that mean?

"What are you talking about?" There was something odd about Sirius' smile, something forced as though he _wanted_ to be happy for Harry but it would make him more miserable in the process. It was the same sort of look he'd had when Harry had been cleared at his disciplinary hearing. Was he passing on? Was this it, would he go on to his next great adventure? He would get to see Dumbledore, he thought, and this cheered him slightly. And his mum and dad…

"I suppose I'll at least get to see you again…" He was as transparent as a ghost now. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry shouted. He seemed to be – _falling_ away from Sirius.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry. If I'd ever had a son, I would have wanted him to turn out just like you," Sirius called.

And he disappeared, and Harry was falling, hurtling through the blackness.


	17. The Prophecy Fulfilled

A/N: Ok, here it is... the last chapter. Wow. Okay I'm really nervous and yet excited at the same time. Tell me (honestly) what you think.

**I decided to post the second part separately, under a new title, Harry Potter and the Order Rising. I just wanted to let everyone know so that no one missed it! I hope you all enjoyed Prophecy Fulfilled and that you will like Order Rising! **

**Chapter Seventeen: The Prophecy Fulfilled**

"Hermione, move!" Draco shouted, shooting his patronus over her head as she dove to the ground. The magnificent silver dragon hit two dementors and knocked them backwards, and then began to fly circles around them, moving them away from the clearing. Two more came at him from another side and he was forced to direct his patronus away from the previous foes to tackle the new ones.

Hermione's patronus beat away two dementors before she was forced to direct it at one coming up behind Ginny.

"Ginny, look out!" She cried, and Ginny dove out of the way, directing her own patronus that way.

Hermione's otter was streaking around the clearing, forming a circle around them, but it was a weak one and the dementors were still coming through.

Draco continued fighting the same four dementors until Katrina came over to help him, her unicorn goring several of them with its silvery horn. But even as they repelled the dementors, more seemed to keep appearing, and their patronuses weren't strong enough to hold even the original few at bay.

A shriek sounded throughout the clearing, and Draco whipped around to see Ginny several yards away on her knees, her hands over her ears. Her wand has fallen to the ground at her feet and as he watched, she fell over onto her side,

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed as she dropped to her knees, her otter dissipating. Katrina rushed to help her back to her feet. Draco looked at them and back at Ginny, then turned and ran flat out through the trees.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He bellowed, and along with his dragon he charged through the circle of dementors that was closing in on Ginny. He grabbed her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. The dragon flew around, and Draco could almost imagine it roaring as it took out dementor after dementor.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and hugged her. Pulling her into a standing position, he supported her with one arm and directed his dragon with the other.

"Think of something happy!" He hissed to her, and she pointed her wand and mumbled. Her body was somewhat limp. "Come on, I know you can do this!" He shook her. His concentration broke for a moment and his dragon dissolved. Frustrated, he raised his wand as Ginny raised her head.

"_Expecto Patronum_I" Ginny and Draco cried simultaneously, and a magnificent eagle came bursting out of Ginny's wand, soaring around and around the dementors as the dragon circled around the opposite way.

"We can't beat them all!" Hermione cried. Katrina was holding back several dementors as Hermione struggled to her feet and blew wisps of silver smoke frantically.

"_YES WE CAN_!" Ginny hollered back, and as she said this, her eagle and Draco's dragon melded together and began to glow so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes. Then, the double patronus exploded.

Ron and Neville appeared in the alleyway next to Grimmauld Place. Ducking out into the courtyard, Ron looked up, but only Number Eleven and Number Thirteen were there.

"Where's Number Twelve?" He hissed. Neville came up beside him.

"Where's what?" Ron looked around frantically, struggling to support Harry's dead weight.

"Number Twelve, that's our Headquarters." He froze. "Harry was the Secret Keeper. Oh, no." He turned to Neville, who looked bewildered.

"We need to apparate to the Burrow, okay?" Neville nodded and with a crack they both disappeared.

Reappearing outside of his home, Ron set Harry down on the ground.

"Neville, stay here with Harry's body, okay? I have to tell them first, I can't just spring it on my mum like that. She'll have a heart attack." Neville nodded quickly and forced the still bound Luna into a sitting position. She sneered at him through the binding in her mouth. Ron glared at her.

"Just go, Ron. I'll be fine here," Neville replied in a determined tone. Ron nodded and hurried up the path. As soon as he reached the front door, he rapped his knuckles on the door as loudly as possible. He heard footsteps approaching.

"Who is it?" His mother's voice sounded shrill and terrified, not that Ron blamed her.

"It's me, mum, it's Ron," he replied. "And Mr. Tubblekins," he added, hoping to speed up the process. The door flung open and Ron was smothered by his mother's frantic hug.

"Oh, Ronnie, you're still okay! All these attacks and I hadn't heard from you, I didn't know _what_ to think!" Ron extracted himself from her with difficulty.

"Mum, I'm fine. We're fine." He paused. "Well, not all of us." His mother's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" She demanded. "Who's hurt?" Ron took a deep breath.

"Mum, I need you to call an emergency meeting of the Order right away. Something terrible has happened." His mother blanched, and then nodded, hurrying to the fireplace. Ron heard her calling Lupin's name, and Lupin's hoarse voice answering. She came hurrying back to the door.

"Well, don't just stand out there in the cold!" She said. "Get inside, quick."

"Wait, mum," he protested. "I need to tell you first." Her eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what?" Ron sighed. There was no point in dragging this out.

"Mum, it's Harry. He- he's dead." His mother floundered for a bit before managing to grab the porch railing to steady herself.

"Dead?" She whispered. Ron nodded sadly, feeling the tears start to well.

"Dead. Neville's waiting down the path with his body and the –the culprit."

"Well get him inside, hurry!" Ron ran back out the path, where he found Neville standing, alert, and Luna out cold on the ground.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She got, er, violent, so I stunned her," Neville replied, not a trace of guilt in his tone. Ron nodded.

"All right then. We need to get inside. Mum's called an emergency meeting." Neville picked up the unconscious Luna and Ron once against hoisted Harry off of the ground.

Once inside, Ron took Harry to the twins' old bedroom, which was nearest, and laid him there. He returned downstairs to find his mum making tea and Neville tying Luna tightly to a kitchen chair. She was still out.

"They should be here any moment," his mother said quietly. Sure enough, pops began to sound outside. His mother went to man the door, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Ron turned to Neville.

"I just don't understand it. We thought she was our friend." He realized that Neville had been closer to Luna than any of them. Neville lifted tortured eyes to his face.

"I don't think I believe it," he replied quietly. "I know I have to, it's right there in front of my face, but I just can't." Ron patted his shoulder.

"We're all shocked," he said. "She's going to have quite a bit of explaining to do when the other members get here." Neville nodded sagely.

"Yes, she will," he said, more to himself than to Ron. Ron shrugged it off.

At that moment, Lupin entered the kitchen. He took one look at Ron's face and Luna tied to the chair and shook his head.

"No. Please don't tell me…" he trailed off. Ron tried not to betray himself with his expression.

"I'm not going to say anything until everyone's here," he said determinedly. Lupin eyed him suspiciously but did not argue. He pulled up a chair and sat, but immediately jumped up and offered it to Ron's mum when she came back into the room.

"Alastor is letting everyone in now, seeing as his eye can see through the door. That and I need to finish this tea." She bustled around the kettle as people began to file in. Ron caught Cho Chang's eye when she entered. She looked very nervous. In fact, so did everyone else who came in.

When Moody entered the room and announced that everyone was present, Ron cleared his throat.

"I have some- some bad news," he said, struggling to gain his voice. He glanced at Neville, who nodded reassuringly. "Harry – Harry is…" he couldn't finish, but everyone had clearly gotten the gist because several people shouted out. Ron saw Cho go very pale and sit down in an empty chair.

"This better not be some kind of joke," someone barked from the back or the room. Ron glared in the direction of the voice.

"I wouldn't joke about that!" He snapped. "That's not even a little bit funny!" He turned to Luna and said, "_Enervate._" Her head snapped up and her eyes opened. As she took in the scene, her eyes grew wide.

"What's going on?" She whimpered. She looked up at Neville. "Neville, why am I tied up?" Neville didn't answer. Ron pointed his wand at her.

"She did it. I left her and Harry alone, and when I returned, she was standing over him and he was dead." Luna shook her head frantically.

"No!" She shouted. "I would never, I mean…" she began to cry. Ron turned away in disgust, but Neville whispered, "wait a minute!" in a hushed voice. Ron turned back and saw what Neville had seen: hanging around Luna's neck, glowing even underneath her shirt, was the Slytherin locket. Ron pointed his wands at her ties and released her.

"We need a moment alone," he said quickly, glancing directly at Lupin, who seemed to understand.

"All right, everyone into the living room, now!" He said loudly. They all filed out, grumbling and casting suspicious looks at the three teens. Ron ignored them and once Lupin had shut the door tightly, he turned to Luna.

"What's going on?" He demanded. She shook her head.

"I don't know! I just, I kept hearing these voices, and… well, I sort of remember Harry, and then it was all black until just now." Neville reached out to grab the locket chain and yanked his hand back.

"Ouch! It burned me!" Luna glanced down at her chest and her eys flew wide open again.

"The locket!" She whispered. "I – I kept hearing _his_ voice in my head! He was talking to me at first, but then he kept telling me to do things, terrible things! He told me to kill Harry." Neville and Ron both looked away, and Luna began to tremble.

"No… please tell me I didn't-" when they didn't answer, Luna burst into sobs. Neville bent down, a strained look on his face, and hugged her.

"What do we tell the others?" He asked Ron. "We can't very well tell them about the horcruxes!" Ron nodded.

"I know. We could tell them she was possessed, but are they going to demand details?" Neville shrugged.

"We don't have to tell them everything. Harry didn't, why should we have to?"

"True. I suppose we'll just tell them she was possessed and therefore is not responsible for Harry's death-" He stopped.

"What is it?" Ron demanded.

"The prophecy," he replied. Ron stared at him. "The prophecy said that one of them had to kill the other. If you think about it, technically he killed Harry, just through Luna." Luna began to sob harder into his chest.

"He really did. Wow. I don't think any of us expected that!" He went to the door and poked his head out.

"You can all come back in now." They all piled back in as quickly as possible and Ron launched into a swift, brief explanation of Luna being possessed and therefore not being responsible. A few people exchanged skeptical looks, but no one protested.

"We can't explain everything in detail," Neville added. "Too many lives depend our discretion at this point. We've still got a long way to go and if too much gets out, things could go wrong very quickly." A few people seemed to relax at his words, but Ron's mother tensed.

"What do you mean; you've got a long way to go?" She demanded.

"We're not coming back, mum," Ron said firmly. She stared at him. "We're going to finish what Harry started. It's the least we can do."

"You most certainly are not! You're going to bring everyone straight home and leave the rest of this to us!" Ron folded his arms.

"No. I'm. Not." His mother gasped, and he saw out of the corner of his eye Fred and George giving him the thumbs up, which he ignored. "Harry being dead doesn't change anything, mum. There are still things that need to be done, and we're members of the Order, too. We know the what, the where, and the why, and we're not going to rest until Voldemort is gone." He finished at nearly a shout, his chest heaving and his ears burning. His mum sank into a chair. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath.

"All right," she said weakly. "Go." She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful?" Ron nodded, giving her a hug.

"I promise." He turned to everyone else. "Grimmauld Place is gone. We tried to go there first and we couldn't find it."

"The secret dies with the Secret Keeper," Lupin said softly. Ron nodded.

"That's what we assumed. He never would have thought to transfer it to someone else." He picked up his cloak. "We'll keep you updated."

"You'll contact us if you need help?" Lupin asked. Ron nodded.

"I will." He looked around at the sad, unsure faces. "Don't worry everyone," he said, and they all looked up at him. "We'll get him. There's not way we're letting this one go." He felt liberated and suddenly confident. There was no time for questions or doubt anymore. They had to stop Voldemort, and they would, without Harry.


End file.
